Play, Pause, Repeat
by Leili Pattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Bella Swan sabe que o gamer com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. (Sinopse completa na fic)
1. Capítulo 1

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT  
**

 **Título:** Play, Pause, Repeat/Play, Pausa, Repetir  
 **Autor:** RRose  
 **Tradutora:** Leili Pattz  
 **Beta:** Frida Cullen  
 **Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
 **Gênero:** Romance, Humor  
 **Censura:** M

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

"...e pronto. Simples, fáceis e deliciosas costelas grelhadas glaceadas. A lista completa de ingredientes está na caixa de descrição abaixo se você quiser ver, e não se esqueça de curtir o vídeo e se inscrever para saberem quando eu fizer um novo vídeo. Vejo vocês no próximo vídeo, e... continuem malvados."

"Eeeee, corta," Alice abaixou a câmera. "Isso foi ótimo, Bella. Você é natural nisso."

"Obrigada", eu respirei fundo. Embora eu já tenha carregado um grande número de vídeos no meu canal do YouTube, eu ainda não podia afastar completamente a energia nervosa que brotava dentro de mim cada vez que estou na frente da câmera.

"Eu quero fazer o meu vídeo agora, mas isso é muito tentador para apenas deixar no balcão," Alice olhou para o prato que ela estava filmando apenas alguns segundos atrás. "Jantar primeiro?"

"Claro," Eu ri. "Jantar primeiro."

 **~x~**

"Deus, você realmente sabe como fazer o molho, Bella," Alice gemeu depois de dar a sua última mordida na minha costela grelhada. "Se você vender isto engarrafado, você vai ficar milionária!"

Eu ri enquanto manchas do meu, aparentemente ótimo, molho acabou em suas bochechas e dedos. Alice é normalmente tão delicada e arrumada como qualquer dama, mas se você colocar qualquer carne assada na frente dela, ela escava a coisa com o requinte de um lobo.

"Eu acho que é melhor você usar um babador ou algo da próxima vez, se você for continuar a comer assim", eu sugeri quando meu próprio rosto e os dedos estavam cobertos de líquido pegajoso. "Você pode deixar cair em sua blusa."

"Oh merda. Você está certa", ela olhou para o top de seda que ela usava. "Melhor não ter qualquer mancha, especialmente já que eu planejo usar isso para quando filmarmos o meu vídeo."

"O que você vai fazer, afinal?"

"Um vídeo de comprinhas com as coisas que eu comprei no último fim de semana," os olhos dela de repente se iluminaram. "Oh meu Deus, eu esqueci completamente que eu comprei algumas roupas para você também! Espere aqui. Eu vou pegar rapidinho."

"Al, eu não preciso de nenhuma roupa nova," eu resmunguei em meu lugar enquanto Alice apressadamente lavou as mãos e o rosto antes de correr para o quarto dela. "Sério. O que eu tenho agora está muito bom!"

"Oh fique quieta, Bella", ela gritou. "Você vai adorar. E você é uma YouTuber agora! Você é bonita naturalmente, mas realmente colocar algum esforço na maneira de se vestir vai fazer um mundo de diferença para a sua estética. Tem que dar a seus inscritos um pouco de colírio para os olhos."

Eu sabia que devia confiar em Alice uma vez que ela era a pessoa com o canal de moda e beleza bem-sucedida, mas sua ideia de moda simplesmente não era o mesmo que a minha. Na verdade, eu não tinha a menor ideia do que estar na moda era exatamente. Na minha opinião, conforto sempre vinha em primeiro lugar.

"Eu _tenho_ colírio em meus vídeos: a comida", argumentei quando Alice voltou com uma sacola rotulada com algo que eu não conseguia ler. "As pessoas assistem meus vídeos pelas receitas, não pelas minhas roupas. Para isso tem o seu," eu lembrei.

"Sim, mas a imagem é tudo," Alice se jogou de volta em seu assento. "Você sabe o quão ruim seria para uma guru da beleza como eu, se continuasse a deixar sua própria prima vestir as mesmas camisas surradas que ela usa em praticamente todos os seus vídeos?"

"Eu duvido que seus inscritos se importariam se a sua prima, que comanda um canal de _culinária_ , só para você saber, veste as roupas simples que usou por anos."

"Não é sobre a simplicidade disso, Bella. Eu quero dizer, metade do seu armário é composto por alguma merda que está ou rasgada, ou manchada, ou tem algum tipo de buraco no meio."

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas, honestamente, eu não conseguia pensar em uma argumento decente para isso.

"Sério, Bells. Eu prometo que eu não comprei nada provocante ou... você sabe, _anti-Bella_ ", ela riu. "Olhe para isso. Não é bonito? Isso vai combinar muito com você."

"É bom," eu cedi porque a blusa de gola v azul ajudou. "Não tenho certeza sobre o decote, no entanto."

"Seus seios vão ficar muito bem nisso", ela insistiu, soltando a peça de volta na bolsa. "Oh, e eu sei o quanto você ama moletons, então eu peguei uns com essas estampas adoráveis, além de algumas camisas, shorts–"

"Quantas roupas você comprou?" Perguntei. Parecia que ela tinha invadidouma dezena de lojas apenas para as coisas que ela planejava para mim. "E caramba, quanto você gastou?"

O olhar que Alice me deu foi uma mistura entre divertida e um pouco insultada. "Eu comprei o suficiente. E o dinheiro não é um problema, totalmente. Você sabe que papai está bem comigo usando o cartão de crédito, enquanto eu ficar fora de problemas."

Bem, isso era verdade. Ao contrário dos meus pais, os da Alice são ricos. Merda, eles estavam pagando a minha mensalidade da faculdade da Universidade de Cornell e o apartamento que nós dividíamos, e, apesar disso, eles ainda tinham dinheiro suficiente para viajar pelo mundo, como eles estavam fazendo nesse momento.

"Como ele está, a propósito?" Perguntei quando começamos a limpar a mesa. "Ele e sua mãe estavam em algum lugar na Europa na última vez que vocês falaram pelo Skype, certo?"

"Sim," Alice suspirou. "Eu acho que eles estão na Tailândia agora ou em algum lugar... eu realmente não sei. Eu não tenho contato com eles há algum tempo, e não vou ter um em breve. A reclamação deles pode ser desgastante."

"Eles ainda estão tentando convencê-la a se matricular na faculdade?"

"Sim!" ela praticamente jogou os pratos na máquina de lavar. "Eles não entendem que eu não _quero_ ir! As aulas, as provas... universidade é apenas tão asfixiante. Eu sou um pássaro livre, cara. Eu não tenho essa coisa para a vida escolar. E, além disso, eu tenho o Youtube."

Embora tivesse mais de cem mil inscritos com PiXieDust, o canal de beleza dela que está no ar desde o ensino médio, os pais de Alice ainda tinham a antiquada noção de que o único caminho para o sucesso era o ensino superior. Eles reagiram horrivelmente quando descobriram que Alice tinha me levado para o YouTube, pensando que eu estava deixando a faculdade para ser uma criadora de vídeo em tempo integral.

Eles só se acalmaram depois que eu disse a eles que eu estava apenas fazendo isso por diversão e para ter algum dinheiro extra. Claro, esse dinheiro era bastante inexistente quando eu comecei ForksintheKitchen, mas após cerca de três meses de uploads constantes e quase mil assinantes, o faturamento estava crescendo.

"Não vamos mais falar sobre eles," Alice balançou a mão com desdém. "Você pode me ajudar a configurar a câmera? Eu quero filmar agora."

"Claro", eu sorri para ela, e fiz exatamente isso. Minutos depois, as luzes pisca pisca na sala estavam acesas, o tripé foi definido, e Alice estava no local perfeito para mostrar suas compras.

"Olá, meus amores! Aqui é a Alice para outro Aquisição Pixie. Eu tenho uma tonelada de coisas para mostrar hoje, gente, começando com esta blusa fabulosa que eu comprei para a minha prima Bella..."

 **~x~**

As pessoas costumam supor que, como uma estudante de Artes Visuais, eu vivo e respiro para a pintura. Enquanto isso tem algum grau de verdade, a mídia digital é realmente o meu interesse e forte desde que eu descobri o Photoshop.

Outra razão pela qual eu prefiro trabalhar com um computador em vez de um pincel é também porque um laptop é um inferno de muito mais conveniente para transportar por ai do que telas gigantes. Infelizmente, eu tenho que me lembrar desse fato toda vez que eu tenho que comprar material de pintura.

"Ugh," Eu resmunguei quando eu deixei cair a minha mochila, bolsa com meu laptop, e as três telas que eu arrastei em torno do campus hoje, no chão do meu quarto. Eram quase seis e meia da tarde, eu mal tinha dormido, e estava cansada.

 _Pelo menos é sexta-feira,_ eu pensei para mim mesma enquanto peguei meu computador. _Hora de relaxar e vasculhar a Internet._

YouTube e meu e-mail eram os primeiros guias abertos. Eu não era o tipo de criadora que verificava constantemente os comentários, curtidas, e os favoritos, mas eu ocasionalmente verifico as respostas, em especial no dia após o upload. Eu tinha estado até cinco e meia da manhã editando e postando o vídeo das costelas grelhadas, e eu estava ansiosa para ver o que meus espectadores pensaram.

Aparentemente, eles gostaram muito desde que o tráfego era enorme, e o número de comentários foi cem por cento maior do que a minha média habitual.

"Whoa," eu murmurei para mim mesma, piscando em surpresa. "Alguma coisa está acontecendo."

Tinha que ter acontecido. Talvez Alice promoveu o vídeo em seu canal, mas ela sempre fez isso e meu vídeos nunca receberam tanta atenção.

"Eu vou verificar isso," eu disse enquanto passava pelos comentários. A maioria deles eram elogios e sugestões, mas havia um comentário especial, que chamou a minha atenção graças às mil curtidas que recebeu.

* * *

 **CULLEngage** (8 horas atrás)

isso parece uma delícia. eu queria conseguir saber cozinhar e não queimar até água como eu faço, e então eu poderia tentar isso. haha. bom trabalho **+ForksintheKitchen**

* * *

Foi uma resposta bastante normal, mas quando notei o nome de usuário, a razão por que era tão popular, de repente tornou-se claro.

 _CULLEngage comentou no meu vídeo._

 _Puta merda._

Toda e qualquer pessoa que paira em torno YouTube sabe quem Edward Cullen, ou CULLEngage, é. Com mais de trinta milhões de inscritos, ele era o YouTuber com mais inscrições, e, basicamente, o rei dos jogos. Os vídeos dele jogando cobria tudo que é de horror nos jogos de Internet.

Ele é extremamente bonito, também; Eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que eu, juntamente com uma infinidade de fangirls, temos uma queda por ele. Acrescente isso ao seu sucesso, humor e carisma, e você tem uma combinação vencedora.

Então o que ele estava fazendo comentando sobre um vídeo de culinária aleatório?

E uma questão ainda maior: eu devo responder? E se eu fizer, o que eu devo dizer?

Totalmente sem reação enquanto eu olhava para minha tela, eu peguei o meu telefone e fiz o que qualquer garota na minha situação faria.

"Alice? Eu acho que preciso de alguma ajuda."

 **~x~**

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso," Alice riu. Ela bateu palmas alegremente na cadeira que ela colocou lado da minha. "Edward Cullen gostou do seu vídeo!"

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso também," eu disse. "Como ele encontrou?"

"Ele se inscreveu no seu canal?"

"Uh... acho que não?"

"Vamos verificar", ela começou a clicar em links no meu computador. "Huh. Bem, ele inscreveu agora."

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu olhava para o nome que ela fez o meu ponteiro pairar. CULLEngage estava listado em minha lista de inscritos. "Como pode... puta merda."

"Puta merda, de fato."

"Como eu deveria responder ao seu comentário, então? Eu _preciso_ mesmo responder?"

Alice olhou para mim, chocada. "Você está brincando? Claro que sim! Você responde todos os seus comentários. Por que com CULLEngage seria diferente?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Tudo bem, eu entendo o que você está dizendo. Você está certa. Entretanto, o que eu devo dizer?"

"Hmm..." Alice voltou para o vídeo para postar um comentário. "Que tal algo como..." ela fez uma pausa para digitar.

* * *

 **+CULLEngage** eu ficaria feliz em refazer o prato para você :D

* * *

"Al, eu não posso usar isso!"

"Por que não? Ele estuda na Universidade de Cornell também, logo, não é como se ele tivesse que atravessar fronteiras estaduais ou algo assim."

"Bem..." Eu me esforcei para pensar em uma boa negação. "Bem, e se ele concordar?"

"Então ele vai ter seu bumbum bonito por aqui, assim você pode cozinhar algumas costelas grelhadas para ele."

Eu gemi, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"O que há de errado?" Alice parecia genuinamente confusa. "Eu não vejo onde está o problema. Você gosta dele, certo?"

"Sim, mas isso também acontece com cada pessoa no planeta que o viu," eu disse a ela. "É só que... isso parece muito atrevido. E é _Edward Cullen_. O cara provavelmente tem mais inscritos do que a população de um país pequeno."

"E daí? Isso não é relevante. Ele é apenas uma pessoa, Bella," Alice me lembrou com uma cotovelada. "Uma pessoa muito gostosa, eu devo acrescentar. Uma pessoa realmente gostosa que quer provar sua comida. Dê uma chance! Se ele não responder ou rejeitar a oferta, então é isso. Mas se ele disser que quer fazer isso, então salte sobre a oportunidade! Você só vai deixá-lo provar o seu prato – algo que eu faço cada vez que você faz um vídeo, não é como se você fosse se casar com ele."

Mais uma vez, a lógica simples de Alice me deixou sem argumentos. Eu podia ver o ponto dela; por que eu estou fazendo disso grande coisa? As chances dele responder são quase nulas, de qualquer maneira.

Antes que eu pudesse mudar de ideia ou perder a minha coragem, eu agarrei o mouse e apertei o botão 'publicar' rapidamente. A resposta que Alice digitou apareceu dentro de segundos.

 _Oh meu Deus_ , eu pensei, enquanto a realidade do que eu fiz só tinha afundado. _O que foi que eu fiz?_

 **~x~**

Eu não abri a minha conta do YouTube ou o meu e-mail para o resto do dia.

Eu estava tão nervosa, e meu cérebro estava trabalhando duro para não pensar demais sobre todo o cenário. Parte de mim estava feliz que eu basicamente lhe chamei para jantar, mas outra estava lamentando o tempo todo.

Onde diabos eu fui me meter?

Eu tentei realmente forte resistir espreitar na minha caixa de entrada, porém, a minha resistência eventualmente enfraqueceu por volta das duas da manhã. Eu rapidamente cliquei no link para o vídeo das costelas grelhadas, rolando para baixo os comentários, e imediatamente vi o que eu estava com medo e ansiosa para ler ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

 **CULLEngage** (4 horas atrás)

 **+ForksintheKitchen** é um encontro :)

* * *

E junto com esse comentário, estava uma mensagem privada me perguntando onde e quando eu estava disponível.

* * *

 **Fic nova! Li ela há algumas semanas, e a autora foi muito amável em me autorizar traduzí-la. Eu achei que é um tema diferente que vocês podem não ter lido antes, ou poucas vezes, e decidi compartilhar. Ela é bem leve de traduzir, e os personagens são adoráveis!**

 **Para quem assiste vídeos no youtube (ou não), o Edward dessa fic é baseado no youtuber PewDiePie, a Bella não é baseada em alguém especificamente, mas algumas coisas que eles fazem juntos, o Felix (PewDiePie) já fez com a namorada dele, Marzia (CutiePieMarzia). As receitas apresentadas pela Bella são do canal SORTEDFood. No final da fic irei colocar os fatos que a autora postou sobre o que e em quem ela se inspirou para os demais youtubers que aparecem na fic e algumas situações, mas por agora esse é o básico.  
**

 **Irei postar todos os domingos, e talvez quem sabe, em alguma semana eu atualizo duas vezes.**

 **Espero que gostem, e comentem por favor.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Eu fechei meu navegador rapidamente antes de respirar fundo.

Eu deveria saber que algo assim aconteceria. Eu vivi mais de 3/4 da minha vida na internet, pelo amor de Deus. Estava bem ciente de que este tipo de comportamento é perfeitamente normal para fandoms, especialmente com o fato que eu fazia parte de alguns.

É completamente diferente estar do outro lado, no entanto. Enquanto eu passava pelas 140 menções no twitter que eu havia recebido ao longo das últimas nove horas, eu estava começando a me sentir oprimida.

E tudo graças a Cullenry – a base de fãs de CULLEngage–- e suas conexões com a Internet incrivelmente rápidas.

Depois de responder à mensagem de CULLEngage com outra dizendo que eu estava disponível neste fim de semana (e no resto da semana, vamos ser honestos aqui) e que meu apartamento e de Alice era um bom lugar para que eu cozinhasse para ele, eu esperei pacientemente por sua resposta. Ele não enviou uma ainda, mas eu percebi que ele poderia estar ocupado com os trabalhos do curso.

Todavia, ele tinha feito um tweet sobre mim e seguiu a conta do Twitter que Alice tinha criado para o meu canal. E foi aí que o caos começou.

Eu acordei esta manhã com uma caixa de entrada inundada com notificações do Twitter sobre menções que eu recebi. Os tweets variavam de pessoas que achavam que Edward estava apenas brincando, para aqueles que começaram o movimento #bedward, e as pobres almas confusas perguntando 'quem diabos é (a)ForksintheKitchen'.

Era desnecessário dizer que, apesar de ver coisas como esta em uma base diária, eu só tive que fechar o meu e-mail para o bem da minha saúde mental. A coisa toda estava me deixando ainda mais nervosa sobre o jantar com Edward.

 _Eu preciso de uma distração,_ eu pensei enquanto abri o Photoshop, e passei a fazer as peças de arte que eu fui contratada para criar. Além do YouTube, a venda de artes digitais também era algo que eu fazia para obter algum dinheiro extra.

 _"Vocês não têm ideia de como estou feliz agora",_ Edward soluçou-riu na minha tela enquanto eu trabalhava. Sim, eu sabia que assistir seus vídeos era provavelmente contra-produtivo para tentar manter meus nervos em calma, mas eu realmente gosto do seu conteúdo, e sua voz é o meu ruído de fundo favorito.

O vídeo que eu estava assistindo no momento era dele finalmente passando da fase 10/20 em _Cinco Noites no Freddy 2_ após cerca de sete horas de jogo em tempo real.

 _"Merda, finalmente"_ , ele empurrou o seu fone de ouvido até os ombros, e puxou seu cabelo bronze indisciplinado. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir; ele ainda estava tão bonito, mesmo quando ele estava cansado.

 _"Essa foi a experiência mais difícil, chata, e gratificante da minha vida. Estou tão feliz por eu finalmente ter terminado essa porra de jogo, porque eu nunca mais vou querer jogá-lo."_ Edward riu. _"Eu sei que_ Cinco Noites _terá uma outra parte em breve, porém, assim que-"_

"Bellsie?"

Parei o vídeo e olhei para a minha porta aberta. "O que foi, Al?"

"Só queria te avisar que eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite, então eu não estarei em casa para o jantar," Alice se jogou na minha cama. "Ei, você está assistindo a vídeos de CULLEngage?"

"Erm, sim," eu não conseguia evitar rubor que se espalhou pelas minhas bochechas.

"Não há necessidade de ficar constrangida, Bella. É perfeitamente _ok_ assistir seu namorado gritar como se estivesse em um assassinato sangrento durante um jogo de terror."

"Ele não gritou neste vídeo," eu disse a ela. "E ele não é meu namorado."

"Ainda."

"Então, quem é o sortudo que vai levá-la para um encontro hoje à noite?" Mudei de assunto. "Alguém que eu conheço?"

"Não, eu o conheci no Tinder," Alice pegou seu telefone e prontamente empurrou-o em minhas mãos. "É ele - Jasper Whitlock. Ele não é um sonho?"

"Ele é muito bonito", eu concordei, embora eu ainda achasse que Edward era mais bonito "Espere, Tinder? Não é aquele aplicativo que está cheio de caras estranhos ou algo assim?"

"Nem todo mundo é um esquisitão," O tom de Alice era defensivo. Ela pegou o telefone dela de volta, bateu algumas vezes, e devolveu-o de volta para mim. "Quero dizer, olhe para ele! Esses olhos azuis de bebê, esse cabelo loiro... ugh", ela fechou os olhos. "Como pode um cara como esse ser um canalha?"

"Você sabe que um monte de serial killers e assassinos são bem bonitos."

"Pare de tentar matar a minha empolgação, Bella. Nós temos uma conexão verdadeira," Alice agarrou meu travesseiro e me bateu com ele. "Sério. Ele é realmente legal e encantador. E eu verifiquei sua conta do Facebook, a página de sua banda, a conta de sua mãe-."

"Ok, ok eu entendo - você o verificou primeiro antes de concordar com um encontro," Eu segurei minhas mãos para cima enquanto ri.

"Pode apostar que sim. Por mais que eu tenha uma boa sensação em relação a ele," ela abraçou o travesseiro. "Quero dizer, ele estuda História e tudo mais, mas ele não me deu tédio enquanto falava sobre a faculdade. Além disso, ele não tem ideia sobre a minha persona YouTube, o que é... muito refrescante."

"Isso é compreensível," Eu assenti. Era difícil para ela para julgar, por vezes, se alguém simplesmente gostava dela porque ela estava sendo ela mesma, ou porque ela era 'famosa no YouTube'.

"Sim," Alice deu um pequeno suspiro. "De qualquer forma, se tudo funcionar comigo e Jasper, então nós duas vamos ter namorados ao mesmo tempo!"

" _Al"_ , eu a repreendi, mas lá no fundo, essa ideia me emocionou. "Eu disse a você, eu não tenho um namorado."

"Por enquanto", ela riu. "Falando nisso, ele já te respondeu?"

"Ainda não," Eu olhei para minha tela. "Quero dizer, eu não sei. Eu decidi fechar a minha caixa de entrada por um tempo. Vou verificar novamente mais tarde."

"Okay," Alice olhou para o relógio. "Bem, eu realmente devo ir me arrumar agora. Vou deixá-la voltar a babar sobre gostosura de CULLEngage."

Ela estava fora do meu quarto antes que eu pudesse achar uma boa resposta.

"Eu não babo", eu murmurei para ninguém, enquanto continuei a trabalhar no Photoshop e, claro, a minha maratona de CULLEngage.

 **~x~**

 _Eu não vou pensar demais sobre isso._

 _Eu não vou pensar demais sobre isso._

 _Eu não vou -_

Ah, foda-se.

Minimizando o documento do Word que eu estava trabalhando, eu entrei no meu e-mail, Twitter e minha conta do YouTube para verificar se Edward tinha enviado qualquer tipo de resposta. Tudo o que eu vi foram mais menções no Twitter, inscritos e alertas de comentários do YouTube, e alguns spam.

Nada de Edward, no entanto.

Às vezes eu me perguntava por que eu era amaldiçoada com uma mente tão hiperativa. Eu analiso demais as coisas, disseco cada pequeno detalhe, e no final, consigo concluía o pior cenário do caso.

Nesta circunstância particular, o pior cenário era Edward imaginando que eu não valia seu tempo, e ele estava me deixando pra lá por não entrar em contato comigo.

"Droga, cérebro," Eu esfreguei minhas têmporas. "Por que você tem que funcionar dessa maneira? Só porque ele ainda não respondeu não significa que ele mudou de ideia. Apenas... gah!"

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. "Ok, Swan. Repita comigo: Nem tudo é sobre você. Pare de pensar desse jeito. E daí que ele não disse nada ainda? Faz apenas um dia. Não é como se ele precisasse urgentemente enviar-lhe alguma coisa. Pare de ser tão egoísta."

Balançando a cabeça no meu próprio discurso, retomei a escrita de um requisito para a minha aula de História da Arte. A matéria foi terminada rapidamente, embora, e eu logo me encontrei, mais uma vez, contemplando o milhão de possíveis razões pela qual eu não tenha ouvido falar de Edward ainda.

 _Talvez a Internet dele está com defeito ou que não viu a sua mensagem ainda. Você não é o centro do seu universo, você sabe._

 _Mas e se ele só não quiser me conhecer mais?_

 _Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, se você estiver preocupada com isso, então envie-lhe uma mensagem e pergunte!_

 _Eu não posso fazer isso!_

 _Por que diabos não?_

 _Porque... porque eu simplesmente não posso!_

 _Desfrute enquanto você cozinha em seus próprios pensamentos negativos então._

Eu revirei os olhos para o lado racional da conversa que eu estava tendo comigo mesma. Claro, logicamente, eu sabia que se estava me estressando muito sobre isso, eu só precisava enviar um tweet casual ou uma mensagem direta para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Eu fui infelizmente agraciada com o distúrbio ansiedade social também, então fazer algo parecido com isso com alguém que eu não conhecia pessoalmente estava fora de questão.

"Eu preciso de um cochilo," eu resmunguei, caindo na cama e fechando os olhos. Felizmente, minha insônia compreendeu a minha necessidade de limpar a minha mente e decidiu me poupar nesse momento.

 **~x~**

Meu telefone vibrando me acordou depois do que pareceu apenas alguns minutos de sono. De acordo com meu relógio, muitas horas se passaram, uma vez que já eram sete da manhã de domingo.

Pegando o disposiivo irritante localizado no meu bolso, eu não me incomodei em olhar o identificador de chamadas e apenas atendi.

"Alo?"

 _"Oi. É Bella Swan?"_

"Sim", eu soei um pouco rude enquanto tentava me sentar.

 _"Oh, bom. Eu estava preocupado que essa coisa não estivesse atualizada,"_ a risada suave do intelocutor soou estranhamente familiar. _"De qualquer forma, espero que você não se importe de que eu ligue tão cedo. Er, é o Edward, a propósito."_

"Edward?" Eu repeti, não entendendo totalmente o que estava acontecendo ainda, as primeiras horas ainda me deixavam desorientada. Porém quando eu entendi eu engasguei de surpresa. "Edward, tipo... Edward Cullen?"

 _"Sim."_

"Puta merda", eu disse imediatamente. "Quero dizer, uh... oi. Hm, como você está?"

 _"Eu estou bem,"_ Edward respondeu divertidamente. _"Me desculpe, eu te acordei?"_

"Sim, mas está tudo bem," eu disse rapidamente. Eu já estava acordada.

 _"Isso é bom. Fico feliz que você não se importa que eu liguei"_ , uma breve pausa seguiu suas palavras. _"De qualquer forma, eu só queria pedir desculpas por não responder à sua mensagem de imediato. Eu espero que você não tenha pensado que eu não estava interessado em jantar com você."_

"Não, eu não pensei isso." Sim, eu pensei.

 _"Oh, bem,"_ disse Edward, e eu podia ouvir o alívio em seu tom. _"Então estaria tudo bem se eu fosse amanhã ou é cedo demais? Quero dizer, se você ainda estiver disposta a isso, é claro."_

"Eu estou," eu respondi ansiosamente. "E amanhã não é muito cedo. Amanhã está perfeitamente bem. Eu ainda preciso comprar ingredientes e outras coisas, mas... não, não, eu posso fazer amanhã." Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, basta parar de falar.

 _"Ótimo! Estou ansioso para isso. Qual é o seu endereço, a propósito?"_

Eu disse meu endereço e considerei brevemente o que eu ia dizer a seguir. "Hum, se você não se importa que eu pergunte... como você conseguiu meu número?"

 _"Meu companheiro de quarto... tem algumas conexões no escritório de administração da universidade. Eu prometo que ele só buscou o seu número para mim. Ele não olhou qualquer outra coisa."_

"Tudo bem", eu ri.

 _"Foi ideia dele que eu te ligasse, na verdade"_ , ele explicou. _"Eu estive na Flórida desde ontem de manhã e eu acabei de voltar para Ítaca cerca de uma hora atrás, que foi quando eu vi sua mensagem. Emmett sugeriu que seria melhor se eu ligasse para pedir desculpas ao invés de mandar uma mensagem, então... sim. Novamente, eu sinto muito por isso."_

Eu estava me sentindo como uma idiota colossal agora. Em minha defesa, o meu cérebro é apenas programado para pensar demais.

"Não há nada para se desculpar," eu disse a ele. "E é realmente legal da sua parte ligar. Uma mensagem teria sido legal, realmente."

 _"Eu queria ouvir a sua voz, também,"_ Edward falou suavemente, mas isso ainda fez meu coração disparar e meu rosto ficar vermelho. _"Bem, eu já ouvi isso antes em seus vídeos, mas eu queria ouvi-la pessoalmente. Bem, isso não é realmente pessoalmente uma vez que estamos no telefone, mas... você sabe o que quero dizer."_

"Oh," eu não sabia o que dizer sobre isso.

 _"Desculpe, isso foi demais?"_

"Não mesmo", eu estava mordendo meu lábio novamente. "Hum, sua voz realmente soa bonita."

Realmente, Bella? Oh sim, com certeza, apenas diga a ele aleatoriamente que a voz dele soa bonita. Isso é mesmo um adjetivo correto para vozes?

 _"Obrigado"_ , disse Edward sinceramente. Eu ouvi um barulho batendo no fundo, e ele suspirou. _"Bella, eu realmente queria que pudéssemos conversar um pouco mais, mas Emmett... eu vou vê-la amanhã. Às sete está bem?"_

"Está perfeito às sete."

 _"Tudo bem. Tenha um bom dia."_

"Você também."

E com isso, a chamada foi terminada.

Enquanto eu me sentei na minha cama, eu passei o próximo par de segundos lentamente digerindo o que aconteceu.

Edward Cullen não mudou de ideia sobre me conhecer.

Ele simplesmente ligou para pedir desculpas e confirmar o nosso encontro.

Santa Mãe de Deus, eu realmente terei um encontro com ele. Amanhã.

Felizmente, Alice ainda não estava acordada para zombar do grito feminino que eu soltei.

* * *

 **O Edward é muito fofo! E A Bella toda preocupada, tadinha haha**

 **Decidi colocar o nome da fic em inglês, por sugestão da Brenda (Frida), ela entende mais desse mundo de youtubers do que eu e sugeriu que o nome original fazia mais sentido para a história, beijos para a melhor beta de todas! Ah e falando nela, procurem pela história** _"Mad Swan"_ **no perfil dela** _"Frida Cullen"_ **, é uma história linda e também tem uma ligação com esse mundo de blogs e youtubers.  
**

 **Pela ÓTIMA recepção de vocês, eu decidi postar o capítulo antes! Eu estou tão feliz com cada comentário, muito obrigada. Eu não imaginei que a fic seria tão calorosamente recebida, vocês são incríveis!**

 **Continuem comentando, quem sabe eu não faça outra surpresa!**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	3. Capítulo 3

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Alice suspirou pela enésima vez enquanto eu andava ao redor do apartamento.

"Bella, por favor, dá para parar de andar tanto? Você está me deixando tonta!"

"Desculpe", eu me desculpei meio que sinceramente. "É que eu tenho uma tonelada de coisas para fazer." Quanto mais eu tentava me acalmar, pior eu ficava.

"O que mais poderia haver? Você já fez tudo!" Alice jogou as mãos para o alto de seu lugar no sofá. "Você limpou o apartamento inteiro, limpou a cozinha duas vezes, e preparou não só o prato principal, mas uma sobremesa, também. A única coisa que resta para você fazer, realmente, é se vestir e você não vai mesmo me deixar ajudar com isso."

"Al, você quer me decorar com maquiagem e que eu use um vestido. Eu sei que você é a guru da beleza aqui e tudo mais, mas vamos comer costelas cobertas com o molho mais grudento conhecido pelo homem. Eu não acho que esse visual seja apropriado para isso."

"Tudo bem", ela revirou os olhos. "Use o que quiser. Mas eu _vou_ conhecer ele antes de sair."

"Sim, claro," Eu balancei a cabeça, distraidamente esfregando as mãos em minhas calças. Edward estava para chegar em cerca de meia hora, e enquanto eu estava no meio da sala de estar, eu tentei pensar em qualquer outra coisa que eu precisava fazer.

As palavras de Alice felizmente escolheram aquele momento para repetir no meu cérebro, então eu corri para o meu quarto para me trocar. Depois de colocar outro par de jeans skinny preto, calçar um par limpo de Chucks, e vestir minha nova blusa de decote V, eu penteei o meu cabelo e fui esperar na sala de estar.

Claro, a primeira coisa que Alice fez quando ela me viu foi avaliar a minha roupa.

"Hm," ela franziu as sobrancelhas em concentração. "Não é uma roupa que eu, pessoalmente, escolheria para um primeiro encontro, mas isso funciona para você, Bellsie. Hah! Eu sabia que essa blusa ia te deixar gata. Edward não vai saber o que o atingiu."

"Obrigado", eu sorri e verifiquei o meu relógio. Já era um minuto após às sete. "Bem, ele deve chegar a qualquer minuto. A menos que ele se perdeu. Você não acha que ele se perdeu, não é?"

"Você é realmente paranóica demais para seu próprio bem", disse Alice secamente. "Mantenha a calma, mulher. Este lugar não é difícil de encontrar. Tenho certeza de que ele está bem."

"Você está certa", eu respirei fundo. "A propósito, onde você está indo? Você sabe, quando você sair?"

"Para a casa de Jasper", ela respondeu. Acabou que Alice estava certa sobre ela e Jasper terem uma conexão. Ela não conseguia parar de falar sobre ele quando finalmente acordou ontem. "Nós vamos fazer uma maratona de filmes, e esperançosamente dar uns bons amassos um pouco mais tarde. Deus, já faz um bom tempo desde que eu dei uns amassos com alguém."

"Bem, use proteção", eu disse, em tom de brincadeira séria. "Você não vai voltar para casa hoje à noite, então?"

"Espero que não!" Alice riu. Ela balançou as sobrancelhas para mim sugestivamente. "E se isso acontecer, isso significa que você pode _CULLEngage*_ em alguns amassos, também."

 _*O trocadinho da Alice é porque o user do Edward é uma mistura de Cullen com engage, e engage seria se engajar, então a Bella se engajaria em uns amassos com o Edward._

Eu tive que rir com ela. "Por mais que eu aprecie esse trocadilho horrível, Al, você sabe que não vai acontecer."

"Sim, sim. Eu sei que você não vai perder seu certificado de virgem logo após o primeiro encontro. Você tem que admitir, porém, que seus bebês seriam adoráveis"

"Eu-" uma batida na porta fez eu e Alice pararmos qualquer barulho.

"Puta m- será que é ele?!" Eu sussurro-grito.

"Quem mais seria?" Alice sussurrou de volta. "E por que diabos estamos falando tão baixo?"

"Merda," Eu agarrei o braço dela. "Eu não estou pronta ainda! Sobre o que mesmo eu vou falar com ele?!"

"Você vai ficar bem. Agora, vá e atenda a porta, ou eu vou no seu lugar!"

Eu soltei o braço dela imediatamente e corri para a porta. Eu estava com muito medo de olhar pelo olho mágico, então, com um último impulso mental, eu girei a maçaneta e abri a porta para revelar o convidado de honra da noite.

Eu não acho que tinha considerado o quão _alto_ Edward é. O topo da minha cabeça mal alcançava seu ouvido, por isso meus olhos foram para seu peito duro e musculoso em primeiro lugar.

Quando eu olhei para seu rosto, porém, eu estava literalmente sem palavras.

Quero dizer, com certeza ele era bonito em seus vídeos, mas vê-lo pessoalmente... não havia palavras.

Com seu cabelo de bronze bagunçado, olhos verdes brilhantes, e mandíbula bem definida, ele parecia a encarnação viva de um moderno Adonis.

O quê? Eu posso fazer descrições bregas também.

"Oi, Bella," ele cumprimentou enquanto eu continuei a olhar para ele. Sua voz soava ainda melhor do que quando eu ouvi no telefone ontem. "Você está linda."

E as bochechas vermelhas fizeram a primeira aparição. "Obrigada. Você não está nada mal."

Ele sorriu e me mostrou um buquê de flores vibrantes que eu não tinha percebido que ele estava carregando. "Estes são para você."

"Oh, wow, obrigada. Você realmente não precisava ter trazido," Eu pisquei com admiração quando peguei de seus braços. Nossa pele fez contato por um segundo e eu juro que senti faíscas. "Você gostaria de entrar?"

"Claro", Edward atravessou o limiar e me seguiu até a sala de estar. Alice estava esperando ansiosamente lá.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca, ela se aproximou e se apresentou. "Oi, eu sou Alice, prima e colega de quarto de Bella. É bom finalmente conhecê-lo, CULLEngage."

"É apenas Edward," Edward riu em resposta. "E é bom conhecer você também."

"Vou deixar vocês dois para jantar, então," O sorriso de Alice era alusivo quando ela se virou para mim, mas se tornou inocente quando ela olhou de volta para Edward.

Ela saiu depois de um adeus gaguejado de mim, e assim, eu estava sozinha com Edward.

"Você gostaria de jantar agora?" Eu perguntei depois de um segundo. "Eu já tenho as costelas prontas."

"Sim, por favor", ele abriu um grande sorriso para mim. Eu sorri de volta e levei-o para a cozinha.

"Sente-se," Fiz um gesto para a mesa de jantar, antes de colocar o seu buquê sobre o balcão. Eu rapidamente peguei um frasco vazio de espaguete, o enchi com água fria, e coloquei as flores bonitas dentro.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu só preciso pegar as costelas do forno onde elas estão aquecendo e regar com mais um pouco de molho."

"Tudo bem, se você tem certeza", ele relutantemente ocupou uma das cadeiras onde o ajuste de lugar já estava organizado. "Mm, são as costelas? Isso cheira incrível."

"É", eu abri a porta do forno e cuidadosamente tirei a bandeja de costelas. "Eu espero que você goste de comida apimentada. Eu adicionei um pouco mais do que na receita original."

"Ah, alguém para compartilhar meus gostos," Edward suspirou teatralmente. "Eu adoro comida picante. Tenho certeza de que o sabor disso será fantástico."

Mais uma vez, eu senti a tímida modéstia habitual que sempre surgia quando eu era elogiada. Eu coloquei as costelas no prato que eu já tinha arrumado, pincelei uma última camada de molho, e coloquei sobre a mesa.

"Aqui está," eu disse. "Oh, eu quase esqueci. Eu fiz salada de feijão verde para acompanhar. Está tudo bem, certo?"

"Mais do que bem," Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos da comida.

Voltei para a mesa com o prato de verduras. "Vamos mandar ver!"

Edward não precisava de qualquer convite ou instrução da minha parte. Depois de colocar algumas colheres de feijão, ele facilmente puxou uma costela e deu uma mordida.

"Isso definitivamente tem um gosto tão bom quanto parece", ele gemeu. "Eu não sei por que você não come isso o tempo todo! Eu sei que eu comeria."

Eu ri para esconder a minha reação aos barulhos que ele estava fazendo. Pelo amor de Deus, eles estavam beirando o pornográfico. O nervosismo que eu estava sentindo antes foi lentamente diminuindo, pelo menos. "Se eu comesse, provavelmente pesaria uma tonelada agora."

"Valeria a pena", ele disse, pegando outra costela. Eu não percebi que ele já tinha terminado a sua primeira. Decidi então encher o meu próprio prato antes de deixar Edward pegar toda a comida.

"Então, como você ficou tão boa em cozinhar?" ele perguntou. "Você está estudando culinária?"

"Oh. Hum, não. Artes Visuais, na verdade. E eu acho que sou uma cozinheira decente agora porque a minha mãe não era. O único prato que ela não poderia estragar era cereais, então eu tive que aprender a me alimentar enquanto crescia."

"Eu diria que você é muito melhor do que apenas 'decente', Bella," Edward engoliu uma garfada de feijão antes de falar novamente. "Artes Visuais, hein? Então ser artista está em seu repertório, também. Existe algo que você não pode fazer?"

"Muitas coisas, na verdade," Eu sorri e dei uma mordida na carne de porco. "E quanto a você? O que você está estudando?"

"Ciência da Computação com especialização em Design de Jogos", ele me disse com orgulho. "Bastante óbvio com o que eu faço no YouTube, uh?"

"Uau," meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. "Então você tem uma graduação com uma especialização junto, e você ainda consegue postar vídeos regularmente? Isso é... isso é incrível."

"Obrigado," Edward sorriu para seu prato. "Não é tão agitado como você pensa, no entanto. Eu tomei um monte de matérias avançadas ao longo dos últimos três anos, fazendo com que que as horas de crédito que eu preciso para preencher este semestre não sejam muitas. Além disso, eu pré-gravo muito nos finais de semana."

"Ah," Eu assenti. "Ainda assim... Você é tipo incrível por ser capaz de equilibrar tudo isso."

"Você é muito gentil", ele limpou a boca e o queixo. "E quanto a você? Você só filma cada jantar que você faz?"

"Nah," Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Na maioria das noites, eu costumo experimentar com ingredientes e outras coisas, e eu acho que as pessoas preferem ver uma receita que já está polida, julgada e testada."

"Eu suponho que isso seja verdade", Edward concordou.

"Como você encontrou o vídeo, a propósito? Das costelas grelhadas."

"Emmett, meu colega de quarto", ele respondeu. "Ele estava com fome e decidiu torturar a si mesmo, assistindo os vídeos de culinária. Ele tropeçou no seu, me chamou em seu quarto para me mostrar, e... bem, você sabe o que aconteceu em seguida."

"Entendi."

"Eu provavelmente deveria agradecê-lo por isso", ele pensou em voz alta. "Se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria aqui comendo esse jantar com você."

Corei e olhei para baixo. O homem era certamente charmoso com suas palavras e ações, e eu tinha certeza de que se ele continuar assim pelo resto da noite, eu iria me transformar em uma poça de gosma em breve.

 **~x~**

Felizmente, não havia poças de gosma para se transformar depois que terminamos o prato principal e a sobremesa. É seguro dizer que a minha paixão por Edward cresceu cem vezes, no entanto.

Depois que limpamos a mesa juntos, nós levamos a conversa para o sofá confortável na sala de estar. Edward é realmente fácil de conversar; eu encontrei-me compartilhando coisas com ele, absolutamente sem reservas. Ele provavelmente sabia mais sobre mim agora do que a maioria das pessoas.

Em troca, eu descobri muito sobre ele também. Sua cidade natal (Chicago), seu aniversário (20 de junho), suas irmãs (Lauren e Rosalie, que simplesmente é a Miss EUA), seus infortúnios como o filho do meio, e sua tendência a ser um pouco brincalhão.

"...então Rosalie começa a gritar sobre as bananas em seu quarto," Edward riu alto em meio a anedota. "Foi divertido!"

"Será que ela descobriu que foi você?" Eu perguntei depois de pegar meu fôlego de tanto rir.

"Não", disse ele. "Até hoje, ela ainda acha que o Sr. Jiggles foi quem deixou as bananas lá. Como um gato pequeno pode de alguma forma levar um cacho de bananas por um lance de escadas, eu não sei, mas hey, ela nunca questionou isso, então pelo menos fui poupado de um sermão da minha mãe."

"Sua infância parece ter sido muito divertida", o meu sorriso era melancólico. "Eu gostaria de ter irmãos."

"Não sempre é arco-íris e luz do sol, mas eu não trocaria minhas irmãs por nada", ele olhou com simpatia para mim. "Entretanto você tem a sua prima, certo?"

"Sim, Alice é ótima. Nós nem sempre fomos próximas, na verdade. Eu costumava odiá-la."

"Sério?"

"Ela era apenas tão certinha, uma pequena coisa irritante que continuava insultando as minhas roupas e me fazendo ir às compras com ela, mesmo quando eu não queria", eu expliquei. "Um dia, enquanto ela estava insistindo em brincar de Barbie Bella comigo, eu finalmente explodi, disse-lhe para ir se foder, e a derrubei no chão."

"Você realmente bateu nela?" Edward parecia muito divertido com isso.

"Porra... com certeza eu bati. Eu tinha apenas cerca de quatorze anos na época, então meu pai me deixou de castigo por um mês. Mas ela deixou de ser chata e começamos a nos tornar amigas depois disso, portanto, não foi de todo ruim."

"Estou impressionado, Swan", ele inclinou-se mais perto com seu braço caindo sobre o encosto do sofá. "Eu não imaginei que você era do tipo que recorria à violência física."

"Só quando necessário", eu disse, inclinando-me mais perto dele também. "Minha personalidade não é tão irritável."

"Eu acho que a sua personalidade é perfeita, honestamente," ele estendeu sua mão para a minha, o calor se espalhou por todo o meu corpo –

"Bella? Você ainda está acordada?"

Edward e eu viramos ao mesmo tempo de ver Alice entrar de mansinho. Ela congelou quando nos viu no sofá, sentados tão perto como eu aposto que ela esperava que estivéssemos.

"Ohmeudeus!" ela engasgou. "Desculpa. Eu só... eu não estava esperando ver você aqui tão tarde, Edward."

Tarde? Quão tarde - oh. Era quase meia-noite e meia.

"Oh, merda," Edward amaldiçoou quando ele notou a hora em seu relógio também. "Er, desculpe eu não percebi as horas passando, eu sinto muito; Eu monopolizei toda a sua noite."

"Eu não me importo", eu sorri para ele de modo tranquilizador.

"Bem, se você quer passar a noite, está totalmente de boa," Alice ofereceu casualmente. "Eu vou ficar com o meu namorado, mas ele me trouxe aqui rapidinho para algumas coisas que eu esqueci."

"Ah. Bem, obrigado pela oferta, Alice, mas eu acho que é melhor eu ir," Edward olhou para mim de novo enquanto se levantava. "Nós dois temos aula amanhã, ou em poucas horas eu devo dizer, e eu deveria deixá-la descansar um pouco."

"Okay", eu disse com tristeza. Agora que eu sabia como era estar com Edward, eu não quero que ele vá. "É seguro para você ir tão tarde?"

"Não moro tão longe daqui. E eu vim de carro."

"Espere! Antes de ir, eu posso tirar uma foto de vocês?"

"Alice", eu comecei em um tom de aviso, mas Edward apertou a minha mão que ele ainda segurava. "Claro", ele disse facilmente.

"Ótimo!" Alice já tinha seu telefone preparado e pronto. "Eu sou uma grande fã de capturar momentos mais doces da vida, e se o olhar no rosto da minha prima é qualquer indicação, esta noite conta como um deles. Você podem ficar mais próximos?"

Mordi o lábio enquanto Edward fez o que ela pediu e passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Enrolei o meu redor de sua cintura, e com sorrisos gravados em nossos rostos, Alice tirou a foto.

"Vocês dois são tão fofos!" ela riu. "Talvez devêssemos tirar out –"

"Na verdade, Alice, eu acho que Edward precisa ir para casa," eu interrompi. Se ficássemos e brincássemos de modelo com ela por mais tempo, nós ficaríamos até o amanhecer.

"Tanto faz," Alice deu de ombros e guardou o telefone. "Eu acho que é melhor eu pegar minhas coisas agora, também."

Enquanto Alice correu para o quarto dela, Edward segurou minha mão novamente enquanto eu andava com ele para a porta da frente. "Obrigado novamente pela noite adorável", ele me encarou quando parou de se mover. "A noite foi ótima, e a comida estava incrível, como era esperado."

"Obrigada pelas flores", eu disse em troca. "E eu realmente tive uma boa noite, também."

"Então… consegui passar no teste do primeiro encontro?"

"Você foi muito além."

Seu sorriso de resposta foi brilhante. "Isso significa que nós vamos ter um segundo encontro?"

"Eu já estou ansiosa para isso", eu disse a ele honestamente.

"Até a próxima vez, então," ele se inclinou para mim e deu um beijo suave na minha bochecha. "Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite", eu respondi sem fôlego. Fiquei surpresa que eu ainda era capaz de falar.

"Posso te ligar amanhã?"

"Eu realmente gostaria disso."

Edward deu-me um último sorriso antes de soltar a minha mão, ele deu um passo para trás, e foi embora.

* * *

 **Eles são ou não são a coisinha mais fofa? Pena que Alice interrompeu algo que poderia acontecer... e quem ficou com vontade de comer essa costela? HAHA**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews, vocês são incríveis!**

 **Até daqui uns dias xD**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

As pessoas estavam me encarando e me lanándo olhares estranhos enquanto eu caminhava pelo campus.

Ok, eu estava exagerando. Ninguém sussurrou por trás de suas mãos ou qualquer coisa, mas eu juro, algumas pessoas me olhavam de um jeito engraçado. Ou talvez fosse apenas meu cérebro paranóico trabalhando novamente. De qualquer maneira, eu realmente não conseguia me importar; eu ainda estava nas nuvens devido ao sucesso do meu encontro com Edward.

Eu quase ri feito uma tonta sozinha apenas ao pensar nisso. Os formigamentos de felicidade que sempre vinham eram inevitáveis.

"Hey!"

Eu pisquei e voltei à realidade. Uma menina com o cabelo castanho curto tinha me parado no meu caminho com um sorriso ansioso e uma mão no meu braço.

"Oi", eu respondi sem jeito, tentando descobrir se eu a conhecia. Eu não conseguia me lembrar do rosto dela, no entanto.

"Você é a Bella? A Bella do _ForksintheKitchen_?"

"Sim?" Parecia que eu estava fazendo uma pergunta.

"Incrível", ela balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe por pará-la assim, mas eu queria saber se podemos tirar uma foto juntas? Eu amo o seu canal!"

"Claro", eu sorri facilmente, mas por dentro eu estava um pouco confusa. Sendo relativamente uma YouTuber nova, eu nunca tinha sido reconhecida ou parada na rua. Então, por que hoje?

 _Ela deve ser fã de Edward,_ eu percebi enquanto ela tirava uma selfie comigo.

"Muito obrigada", ela disse emocionada. "Então você está indo se encontrar com Edward?"

Eu sabia que isso tinha algo a ver com ele. "Hum, não. Eu estou indo para a aula, na verdade."

"Oh. Certo, certo. Bem, eu te vejo por aí! Aliás, foi bom te conhecer."

"Você também", eu disse, mesmo quando ela não estava prestando mais atenção em mim. Sua cabeça estava inclinada sobre seu telefone e seus dedos estavam mexendo rapidamente enquanto se afastava.

"Estranho", eu murmurei para mim mesma e corri até o Tjaden Hall para o Estúdio de Arte. Felizmente, eu não estava atrasada, e depois do professor nos dar instruções sobre o projeto que iríamos trabalhar pela próxima uma hora e meia, eu fui para uma cabine disponível.

"Oi, Bella," Angela, a menina agradável com quem costumava trabalhar ao lado, me cumprimentou quando ela se aproximou.

"Hey," eu sorri de volta enquanto meus olhos foram para seu cabelo. "Sério… Adorei essa cor de fogo que você usou."

"Obrigada", respondeu ela. "Eu brinquei com um monte de tons no fim de semana, mas este foi o resultado final."

"Bem, combina com você", eu disse a ela. A personalidade de Angela é muito tímida e reservada, mas seu cabelo é um perpétuo chamariz de atenção. Eu acho que ela muda a cor e penteado a cada duas semanas.

"Você está ótima, de verdade," ela olhou para mim da cabeça aos pés.

"Eu tive um ótimo fim de semana", eu admiti.

"Ah, então nós estamos inspiradas," ela balançou a cabeça sabiamente. "Eu estou supondo que tem algo a ver com um certo Edward Cullen?"

Eu congelei. "C-Como você...?"

"Eu segui Alice no Twitter", disse ela explicando enquanto pegou o seu telefone. "Eu verifiquei meu feed de alguns dias atrás e me deparei com este tweet em particular." Ela entregou o pequeno dispositivo para mim.

* * *

 **Alice Brandon** (a)PiXieDust

pombinhos da madrugada #bedward pic/HOBQst…

* * *

Eu expandi o link para revelar a foto que Alice tinha tirado de Edward e eu ontem à noite.

"Oh," eu disse compreendendo. "Bem, isso explica. Huh, então ela ainda usou a hashtag e tudo mais."

"Sim", Angela riu. "A propósito, eu acho que vocês dois ficam adorávei juntos. Não é nenhuma surpresa que 'Bedward' foi trending esta manhã."

"Obrigada", eu abri um sorriso até que a sua última declaração foi registada. "Espere, o que você quer dizer com 'trending'?'"

"Procure pela hashtag" Ela sugeriu. "Você vai ver o que quero dizer."

Eu rapidamente fiz como ela sugeriu e fiquei chocada com os resultados.

* * *

 **Green Eyes** (a)AstridCM

eu amei! tem como eles serem mais fofos? **#bedward** (a)ForksintheKitchen (a)CULLEngage RT: (a)PiXieDust pombinhos da madrugada #bedward pic/HOBQst…

* * *

 **guest** (a)anonymous

gente, vocês são insanos. se não há uma confirmação vinda do próprio (a)CULLEngage, ELES NÃO ESTÃO NAMORANDO **#bedward** #NÃO

* * *

 **Fran S Walsh** (a)SunflowerFran

 **#bedward** EU ESTOU AMANDO ISSO. eles são adoráveis! ExB (a)ForksintheKitchen (a)CULLEngage

* * *

 **taylor** (a)TeamEm9901

.(a)anonymous DEIXE A NOSSA RAINHA EM PAZ. EU SHIPPO TANTO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDEIA **#bedward** #shipperforlife (a)CULLEngage (a)ForksintheKitchen

* * *

 **Aussie** (a)parkesy23

.(a)PiXieDust omg eles estão oficialmente namorando?! #feels **#bedward** pic/HOBQst…

* * *

 **Ritahh** (a)Ritatx

sério? ela é bem gostosa. ed ganhou na loteria RT: (a)PiXieDust pombinhos da madrugada #bedward pic/HOBQst…

* * *

Consegui ler apenas alguns tweets antes de decidir parar. Quero dizer, puta merda. Fora isso, havia cerca de uma centena de mais respostas além de mais de trinta mil retweets e favoritos, também.

"Caramba", murmurei para mim mesma. "Eu... não tinha ideia isso estava acontecendo."

"Você não sabia que você e Edward estavam namorando?"

"Não!" Eu declarei em voz alta, ganhando a atenção dos alunos perto de nós. Corei e olhei para longe. "Quero dizer, não, nós não estamos namorando. Ele apenas veio para o jantar de ontem."

"Vocês foram a um encontro juntos."

"Sim."

"Mas ele não é seu namorado."

"Ao contrário do que sugerem os tweets, não, ele não é" eu murmurei com um pouco de pesar enquanto entreguei-lhe o seu telefone.

"Okay", Angela deu de ombros, descartando facilmente o tema. Ela montou sua tela e eu fiz o mesmo, tomando a decisão de esquecer por um tempo enquanto eu pintava.

 **~x~**

Eu mandei cerca de dez mensagens para Alice, mas ela ainda tinha respondido. Suspirei e descansei meu queixo na minha mão.

Eu só precisava de alguns conselhos. Além do sentimento geral de... esmagamento, eu também estava meio que pirando sobre o que Edward pensou sobre tudo. Honestamente, eu realmente não importava de ser shippada com Edward (quem iria?), mas e se ele achou isso estranho? Claro, ele parece gostar de mim, mas ele _gosta_ _de mim_ , tipo… realmente gostando?

Deus, eu estou soando como uma adolescente ridícula.

Meu telefone escolheu aquele momento para começar a vibrar violentamente na minha mesa. Agarrei-o e rapidamente atendi à ligação.

"Alice. Finalmente," Eu me inclinei contra a parte de trás da minha cadeira com um suspiro alto. "Eu estava começando a pensar que você nunca iria responder!"

"Hum, não é ela."

"Edward!" Eu totalmente dei um grito quando me toquei de quem era. "Oh Deus, eu sinto muito. Eu pensei que fosse a Alice."

"Eu percebi", ele riu levemente. "Então, uh... hey, eu estava pensando... você esteve no Twitter ultimamente?"

"Você está falando sobre a coisa toda de 'Bedward'?" Eu perguntei com uma pequena risada.

"Sim", ele deu sua própria risada um pouco desajeitada. "Eu só queria ligar para ver se você está bem. Eu vi quantas pessoas leram o tweet de sua prima e bem... Eu só espero que você não esteja pirando."

"Eu estou bem", eu disse. "E quanto a você, embora? Você está... assustado?"

"Nem um pouco", ele respondeu com sinceridade. "Eu estou meio acostumado com a loucura. Meus inscritos são meio loucos."

"Eu acho que todas as fanbases são."

"E de qualquer maneira, eu não me importo de ser shippado com você", eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

Claro, eu corei com as palavras de Edward e imediatamente olhei para o meu colo. Ele estava sendo charmoso de novo, e fazendo toda a ansiedade que eu tinha antes desaparecer.

"Eu não me importo também," eu admiti timidamente.

"Bom", houve uma ligeira pausa. "Tem outra coisa que eu quero te perguntar."

"O que é isso?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando se você quer fazer um vídeo junto comigo," Edward realmente parecia um pouco nervoso. "Você mencionou ontem à noite que você gosta de jogar também, então eu pensei, por que não gravar um vídeo de nós dois jogando?"

Pisquei maravilhada Eu não estava esperando por isso. "Claro, isso soa divertido." Eu respondi com entusiasmo.

"Legal", seu alívio evidente me fez sorrir. Será que ele não sabe que eu concordaria em fazer qualquer coisa contanto que eu pudesse passar um tempo com ele? "Quando você estará disponível?"

"Amanhã não é muito cedo", eu imitei a minha resposta do nosso último telefonema.

"Ótimo. Eu posso buscá-la em seu apartamento amanhã à tarde."

"Que jogo nós vamos jogar?"

"Eu não escolhi um ainda, mas eu prometo, sem jogos de terror," Edward riu. "A menos que você quer jogar _Slender_ comigo ou algo assim. Eu tenho pensado em experimentar algum novo terror indie–"

"Não, obrigada", eu o interrompi. "Eu estou bem com assistir outras pessoas jogar, mas ter de controlar o personagem?" Estremeci.

"Tudo bem. Prometo não escolher nada assustador," ele riu de novo. "Vejo você por volta de uma, então?"

"Perfeito."

 **~x~**

Como da última vez, nossa conversa foi interrompida cinco minutos depois, quando o colega de quarto de Edward, Emmett, anunciou sua chegada por gritando 'PIZZA!' tão alto que eu tive que puxar meu telefone para longe do meu ouvido.

Isso aconteceu na hora certa, eu suponho, desde que eu tive que começar o jantar.

Eu estava no meio do trabalho de cortar cebolas quando Alice finalmente chegou parecendo exausta, mas feliz. Eu não a vejo desde a noite passada.

"Hey," eu a cumprimentei. "Você está bem? Você parece cansada."

"Eu estou," Alice bocejou. "Fiquei acordada a noite toda."

"Mm," Eu concordei em entendimento. "Bem, você se divertiu?"

"É claro", ela sorriu sugestivamente. "Jasper dificilmente me deixou fora da sua cama! Nós só paramos quando ele teve que ir para a aula."

"Um pouco de informação demais, mas tudo bem. Bom para você, Al."

"Falando em informação demais, como foi a sua noite? Eu sei que você não teve um tempo sexy porque Edward saiu antes de mim, mas o que aconteceu durante o jantar? Será que vocês deram uns amassos? Parecia que vocês estavam prestes a fazer isso quando eu entrei."

"Não teve nenhum amasso", eu disse a ela. "E nós só comemos. E conversamos. Você sabe, como em qualquer jantar normal."

"Oh sim. Eu esqueci o quão chata você é," Alice revirou os olhos. "Vocês, pelo menos, tem planos para o futuro? Ou espere", seus olhos se arregalaram em pânico. "Ele não quebrou seu coração, não é? É por isso que estava me mandando mensagems?"

"Olhe quem está tirando conclusões precipitadas," Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. "Não, ele não quebrou meu coração. Na verdade, temos um segundo encontro marcado e nós vamos colaborar em um vídeo. A única razão pela qual eu te enchi de mensagens mais cedo foi porque seu tweet criou uma tempestade enorme de fangirl no Twitter. Você viu as respostas daquela coisa?!"

"Que Tweet?" ela olhou para mim com uma expressão confusa antes da realização bater. "Oooh, você quer dizer aquele em que eu postei a foto? Hm, eu não verifiquei meu feed ainda. É tão ruim assim?"

"Bem, não foi ruim..." Eu disse lentamente, pegando as cebolas picadas e colocando-os em uma tigela pequena. "Foi apenas... wow."

Alice riu quando ela finalmente viu por si mesma do que eu estava falando. "Oooh nós temos alguns shippers aqui. Eu aposto que você amou isso, apesar de tudo."

"Edward também, aparentemente," eu murmurei.

"Espera aí. Ele gostou?" Sua dança começou. "OMG, eu sabia! Vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro! E você disse que tem um segundo encontro com ele _e_ você fará um vídeo com ele? Gah, os feels. Eu não posso lidar!"

"Al, você soa como um daqueles tweets," eu comentei secamente.

"Eu não posso evitar! Eu estou tão feliz por você!" Alice correu ao redor da ilha para me puxar para um abraço. "Isto é tão bom, Bella!"

Apesar de seu surto levemente perturbador, eu não podia evitar o largo sorriso que apareceu no meu rosto. Se as fãs de Edward estavam animadas com a possibilidade de eu e ele tendo algo mais, então eu estava absolutamente em êxtase com isso.

* * *

 **Eu me identifiquei totalmente com as shippers, eu sou bem assim haha e sempre tem um hater né? Ninguém merece lol Que conversa mais bonitinha a deles no telefone s2 E tem segundo encontro chegando!**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews meninas e continuem comentando, por favor  
**

 **Até breve**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

"Bem, aqui estamos," Edward apontou para o edifício através do pára-brisa. "Viu? Eu disse que não morava muito longe de você."

"Você estava certo," Eu assenti. Seu apartamento realmente era perto o suficiente para que a viagem de carro durasse apenas alguns minutos, mas eu não acho que poderia andar até aqui sem ficar cansada.

"Espere", ele me disse, logo que tinha o seu carro no estacionamento. Ele rapidamente saiu e estava ao meu lado poucos momentos depois, abrindo a porta para mim como um cavalheiro. "Senhora", ele estendeu a mão.

"Obrigado, gentil senhor," Peguei a mão dele e saí. Como da última vez, eu senti as faíscas percorrendo até meu braço novamente.

 _Huh. Então, os livros de romance, na verdade, tinham razão._

Com os dedos ainda entrelaçados, Edward me levou para dentro do elevador espaçoso até chegarmos ao décimo segundo andar. Ele parou na frente de uma porta marcada com o número nove, e depois de se atrapalhar com as chaves, ele me permitiu entrar primeiro.

"Não repara a bagunça", ele pediu desculpas quando entrou. Embora o lugar fosse amplo e aberto, quase todas as superfícies estavan cobertas por alguma pilha de livros, uma caixa, ou algum tipo de controle de vídeo game. Eu não me importei; a desordem dava caráter. "Tentei limpar, mas Emmett... bem, vamos apenas dizer que para cada espaço que eu limpo, ele bagunça três."

"Está tudo bem", eu assegurei. "Honestamente, eu não sou uma pessoa muito organizada, de qualquer forma."

"Sério?" Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Seu apartamento é impecável."

"Er..." Mordi o lábio. Devo lhe dizer que eu tentei me acalmar limpando tudo ou...? "Bem-"

"Cara!" Um cara homem forte me impediu de falar quando entrou na sala. "Eu acho que encontrei outro Easter Egg* em _Dead Space_."

"Bom para você, Em," Edward respondeu. "Você sabe que poderia apenas ter pesquisado no Google como encontrar todos eles, certo?"

"Onde está o desafio nisso?" Ele riu até que seus olhos azuis de repente estavam em mim. "Espere um segundo. É ela?"

"Quem?"

"Ela", ele gesticulou para mim com seu controle. "Você é a garota churrasco?"

"Eu-eu acho que sim?" Eu disse imediatamente. Eu ainda estava me recuperando de sua entrada inesperada. "Hum, oi."

Um sorriso largo se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "Cara, você não me disse que ela viria. Hey, eu sou Emmett, cunhado do Edward," Ele deu um passo em minha direção estendendo uma mão ansiosamente.

"Bella", eu finalmente consegui soar como uma pessoa normal. "Realmente é bom conhecê-lo."

"'Cunhado'? Sério?" Edward riu alto. "Você está sendo um pouco presunçoso, não é?"

"Hey, você sabe Rosalie vai dizer que sim... eventualmente," Emmett deu de ombros. "Como se ela fosse encontrar alguém tão gostoso, inteligente e engraçado como eu. Ela só precisa de um pouco de tempo, é isso."

"Bem, você é definitivamente único."

"Então, Bella," Emmett se virou para mim novamente. "O que te traz para o nosso doce lar esta tarde? Você irá cozinhar para nós?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente, me puxando para a frente pela mão.

"Jesus, Emmett," Edward me puxou de volta para mais perto dele. "Bella não está aqui para alimentar a sua bunda gorda. Nós apenas vamos jogar algumas coisas. Pegue sua própria garota."

"Eu já tenho uma, obrigado," Emmett suspirou dramaticamente. "Pena que ela não sabe nem fritar um ovo."

"Ela faz biscoitos," Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de Edward.

"Sim, ela faz um monte desses. Eu acho que quase quebrou um dente a última vez que ela tentou fazer biscoitos de açúcar."

Eu não pude deixar de rir com isso.

"Encontre alguma outra maneira de alimentar-se," Edward riu também. "Bella e eu temos coisas para fazer."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou te ver por aí, Bella," Emmett deu um sorriso cheio de dentes, enquanto Edward puxou o meu braço. "Talvez então você cozinhará algo para mim."

"Eu vou fazer algo bom para você," eu assegurei a ele.

"Beleza!" Emmett deu um soco no ar. Antes que eu pudesse prometer qualquer outra coisa, Edward me puxou para o seu quarto e fechou a porta.

"Você provavelmente não deveria ter feito isso", ele sorriu, brincando. "Ele definitivamente vai cobrar a sua oferta."

"Eu não me importo de cozinhar algo pra ele", eu disse. "Eu estou supondo que sua irmã não é uma boa cozinheira?"

"Não," Edward balançou a cabeça. "Rosalie é ótima em um monte de coisas, mas manusear a cozinha não é um delas. A mãe dele é... inexperiente nessa área, também, logo, a única vez que ele consegue um pouco de comida caseira decente é quando ele visita sua avó ou meus pais em Chicago. "

"Pobrezinho." Eu conhecia a sua dor. "Eu definitivamente vou cozinhar para ele agora. Você acha que ele vai gostar de bife?"

"Se você fizer um bife, será a pessoa favorita dele de todos os tempos."

"Bom saber," eu sorri, assim que o telefone de Edward começou a tocar.

"Eu tenho que atender – É a minha mãe. Eu já volto. Uh, sinta-se em casa", ele acenou para o ar antes de sair.

"Ok", eu murmurei para ninguém quando olhei ao redor. Embora eu nunca estive aqui antes, o quarto de Edward era facilmente reconhecível graças a seus vídeos. Havia a parede familiar de posters em cima de sua cama, sua estante estava preenchida com jogos de vídeo, e tinha mais caixas fechadas e pacotes.

Eu encontrei seu fone de ouvido verde sobre a mesa, juntamente com dois monitores de computador, seu microfone vermelho, e um teclado e mouse de alta tecnologia. Próximo a essa complicada organização estava o seu tripé e câmera.

A mesa de cabeceira estava cheia de um monte de livros sobre programação, e eu até encontrei um certificado do Guinness World Records por ter o maior número de inscritos.

"Desculpe," Edward pediu desculpas quando entrou novamente. "Minha mãe comprou um novo laptop e ela estava confusa sobre como a coisa toda de Facebook funciona. Enfim, espero que você não tenha ficado muito entediada enquanto eu estava fora."

"Nem um pouco", eu me virei para olhar para ele. "Seu quarto parece muito legal."

"Obrigado", ele esfregou sua nuca timidamente. "Eu realmente não tive a oportunidade de arrumar muito aqui."

"O que tem em todos os pacotes?" Fiz um gesto para a pilha no canto de sua cama. "Eu vi um monte desses em seus vídeos mais recentes."

"Merdas aleatórias. Eu não tive a chance de abrir ainda", respondeu ele. "Alguns são jogos que algumas empresas me enviam para experimentar e os outros são minhas compras on-line."

"Nenhuma carta de fã?" Eu brinquei.

"Ninguém sabe o meu endereço", disse ele. "E eu nunca daria a minha caixa postal também. Eu acho meio errado ficar recebendo presentes dos meus inscritos, sabe?"

"Eu entendo. Eu sou horrível em receber presentes, também."

"Então, se eu comprar alguma coisa para seu aniversário ou Natal, você não iria aceitá-lo?"

"Você não tem que me dar nada", eu respondi automaticamente. "Sério, Edward. Presentes não são necessários."

"Nós vamos ter que mudar isso", ele murmurou mais para si mesmo. "De qualquer forma," ele bateu as mãos. "Eu não consegui escolher o que nós vamos jogar, então eu decidi que iria deixar você escolher."

Ele foi para sua mesa e pegou algumas de caixas de DVD. " _Mario Kart_ , _Guitar Hero_ , _Mortal Kombat_ , ou _Donkey Kong_? Ou você quer tentar algo que eu baixei?"

"Hmm," Eu estudei os jogos em suas mãos. "Eu não jogo um desses há anos, mas estou curiosa. Quais você baixou?"

"Só os mais estranhos e mais engraçados que eu poderia encontrar," Edward riu. "Temos _Starwhal:_ _Just the Tip_ , _Gang Beasts_ , e _Bombsquad_."

"Okay, esses soam divetidos. Quero dizer, _Just the Tip_? Será que podemos jogar esse?"

"Absolutamente", ele fez um gesto para a cadeira vazia ao lado da outra para sua mesa. "Sente-se, Swan, e se prepare para ter sua bunda chutada."

"Vamos ver sobre isso, Cullen."

 **~x~**

Nós acabamos jogando todos os jogos que Edward mencionou e os mais aleatórios online. Sendo o jogador mais experiente, ele acabou ganhando mais, mas eu tive alguns sucessos, também. Eu me diverti o tempo todo, porém, e minhas bochechas estavam doendo de tanto sorrir.

"Isso foi divertido," Edward concordou com o meu sentimento quando se inclinou contra o encosto de sua cadeira. "Devemos fazer isso de novo algum dia."

"Definitivamente," meu estômago roncou. "Eu acho que preciso de alguma comida agora."

"Eu também", ele acariciou seu estômago. "É quase hora do jantar, de qualquer maneira."

"Realmente?" Olhei para o relógio. Já era 17:45. "Uau."

"Se você quiser, você pode jantar aqui, e, filmar nós dois fazendo isso. Você sabe, para o seu canal", ele parecia um pouco nervoso, enquanto mexia com seus jeans. "Nós podemos usar a minha câmera, então eu vou lhe enviar as imagens."

"Isso... soa como uma ideia realmente impressionante, na verdade." Eu sorri para ele de modo tranquilizador. "Vários YouTubers fazem isso quando eles colaboram, certo? Eles fazem dois vídeos para cada um de seus canais."

"Eles fazem," Edward assentiu. "E Emmett ficaria muito, _muito_ feliz se você preparar alguma coisa. Nós esamos basicamente vivendo de pizza e comida chinesa no último semestre."

 _Não é o que parece,_ pensei, enquanto meus olhos percorriam sutilmente o corpo bem tonificado de Edward. Ele devia malhar muito; eu me pergunto como ele encontrava a tempo.

"...supermercado, porque eu não acho que nós temos nada na despensa além de Nutella e - Bella? Você está bem"

"Huh?" Eu bati meus olhos de volta para os seus. "Desculpe. Hum, sim, com certeza. Vamos às compras de supermercado."

"Vamos lá", ele estendeu a mão e, como antes, o levei inquestionavelmente. Nós fomos para um pequeno mercado não muito longe da casa de Edward onde ele se ofereceu para levar a cesta de compras.

"Então, o que você quer que a gente faça? Vamos comer praticamente qualquer coisa."

"Vocês gostam de massas?"

"Massa –"

"Cara, é o Cullen!"

Edward e eu congelamos e me virei para ver dois adolescentes olhando descaradamente para nós. Ou para Edward, pelo menos.

"Oi", a garota foi a primeiro a se aproximar. "Sinto muito incomodá-lo, mas meu irmão e eu somos grandes fãs. Nós somos inscritos desde que você começou."

"Sem problemas," Edward sorriu facilmente. "E obrigado pelo apoio. Vocês querem uma foto?"

"Se não for incomodar", a menina virou-se para seu irmão. "Mike! Hey, venha aqui!"

Os olhos de Mike se arregalaram quando a nossa atenção foi para ele, mas ele se apressou até que ele estava ao lado de sua irmã. Ofereci-me para tirar as fotos para eles, mas a menina, que se chamava Jessica, insistiu para que eu me juntar em pelo menos uma.

"Meus amigos vão morrer de inveja", Jessica assumiu a posição de selfie. "Eu _definitivamente_ vou postar isso no Facebook hoje à noite."

 _Aí vem mais shippers_ , eu pensei para mim mesma enquanto sorri para a lente da câmera.

No entanto, não podia dizer que me importava muito com _isso_.

* * *

 _*Easter Egg: são coisas/objetos/referências ocultas que podem estar em músicas, filmes, jogos, e etc._

* * *

 **Eles são tão bonitinhos s2 E se eu fosse o Emmett, também pediria para Bella cozinhar porque não sei cozinhar nada gente hahaha  
**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem comentando por favor**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Hm?" Os meus olhos foram do meu laptop para Alice que estava sentada do outro lado do sofá. "Oh. Apenas esses vídeos. Edward finalmente me enviou a filmagem de ontem."

"De quando vocês jogaram? Eu achei que Edward já tinha postado esse vídeo."

"Ele postou, mas não é esso. É os de quando nós cozinhamos."

O prato de macarrão com frutos do mar e brownies que fizemos foram realmente muito simples, mas com Edward como meu assistente, todo o processo se tornou cem vezes mais divertido. Houve várias insinuações sexuais –

 _"Para este prato em particular, vamos usar camarão," Fiz um gesto para o crustáceo no balcão. "Mas você pode usar qualquer outro tipo de proteína que quiser."_

 _"Como o que?" Edward perguntou._

 _"Outros frutos do mar podem funcionar", eu respondi. "Ou se você tiver alguma boa salsicha disponível, você pode definitivamente usar. Se você quiser usar carne vermelha, no entanto, eu sugiro que você bata um pouco antes para que ela não fique tão dura e firme."_

 _Um momento de silêncio encheu a sala antes que eu dissesse: "Isso soou errado", e Edward começou a rir._

– Metáforas interessantes –

 _"Agora vamos deixar os brownies assarem por cerca de 20 a 25 minutos", eu disse depois de fechar a porta do forno. "Quando terminar de assar, a parte superior deve estar firme enquanto o interior deve ser suave e macio."_

 _"Como peitos," Edward disse com uma comparação tentando soar prestativo_

– E trocadilhos horríveis.

 _Eu preparava a tábua de cortar e pimentas quando perguntei, "Quão picante você quer os camarões?"_

 _"Muito," Edward me disse, sem parar a sua tarefa. Ele se ofereceu para descascar o marisco, pois ele estava convencido de que iria queimar o lugar inteiro se ele lidasse diretamente com o fogão. "Mas não deixe o meu estômago em chamas."_

 _"Certo," Eu ri. "Hey, o que faz uma pimenta intrometida?"_

 _"O quê?"_

 _"Ela se mete onde não foi chamada", eu respondi com gestos de mão._

 _Edward, felizmente, não achou que o trocadilho foi muito terrível enquanto ele começou a rir comigo. "Você acha que nós temos manteiga suficiente para cobrir tudo que o milho?"_

 _"O que, você está achando que esse molho está muito modesto?"_

 _"Eu acho que ele é usado demais."_

No final, tudo correu bem e ficou delicioso. Edward e Emmett pareceram gostar, de qualquer maneira.

"Vocês são fofos," Alice comentou. Eu não tinha notado que ela estava espreitando em minha tela. "Quem é esse cara grande?"

"Emmett," eu disse a ela. "O melhor amigo, colega de quarto de Edward, e namorado da irmã dele, Rosalie."

"Mentira! Ele namora Rosalie Cullen?"

"Sim. Aparentemente eles estão juntos há quase cinco anos."

"Legal," Alice concordou. "Eu posso imaginar totalmente ele e a Miss America juntos. Falando em namorados... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

Suspirei; eu tinha uma ideia sobre onde isso estava indo. "Não, Al, Edward e eu não somos –"

"Eu não ia lhe perguntar isso, bobinha," Alice bateu no meu ombro. "Amanhã é véspera do Dia dos Namorados, e Jasper e eu vamos sair para jantar. Nós não queremos sair no dia 14 porque os restaurantes ficarão lotados de casais, e nós não queremos nos incomodar em lidar com multidões."

"Okay?" Eu olhei para ela estranhamente. "O que isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando se você poderia se juntar a nós. Jasper quer conhecê-la."

"Sério?" Eu disse. "É o primeiro Dia dos Namorados de vocês, você tem certeza que quer ter alguém de vela atrapalhando?"

"Bellsie, você não será uma vela," Alice revirou os olhos como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "E eu de boa com isso. Nós vamos ter mais oportunidades para jantar sozinhos, e eu quero que você o conheça, também."

"Bem... tudo bem", eu sorri. "A que horas e onde vocês vão se encontrar?"

"Por volta de 19:30 nesse novo bar e grill, que abriu perto do campus. A banda de Jasper vai tocar lá amanhã à noite."

"Certo."

"A propósito, fique à vontade para trazer alguém", acrescentou. Aparentemente, a sugestão parecia inocente, mas eu podia ouvir o significado escondido por trás.

"Eu vou manter isso em mente", eu respondi secamente, voltando para o meu laptop.

 **~x~**

"Merda, merda, merda," xinguei sob a minha respiração enquanto andava o mais rápido que podia. Eu tinha acabado de sair do estúdio de design gráfico onde eu estava cumprindo minhas horas de estágio exigidas, e eu estava meio atrasada para o jantar.

Não, espere, tire o 'meio'. Eu estava atrasada.

Minhas pernas estavam ficando cansadas de correr tanto que eu quase chorei de alegria quando eu percebi que estava perto do meu destino. O esgotamento deve ter afetado a minha visão, também, porque sem aviso, eu bati em algo duro.

"Oof!"

"Hey, calma lá," uma voz calorosa falou enquanto seus braços me ampararam. "Bella?"

"Edward", eu respirei enquanto eu olhava para ele. "Ei"

"Oi," seus olhos dançaram com diversão. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, eu estou bem", eu garanti a ele. "Apenas um pouco distraída, eu acho."

"Okay", ele esfregou meus braços uma vez antes de deixar suas mãos caírem. "Para onde você está correndo?"

"Para encontrar com Alice. Ela vai me apresentar a seu namorado esta noite, e eu estou cerca de meia hora atrasada."

"Oh," Edward acenou com a cabeça rapidamente, e eu podia ouvir o desapontamento em seu tom.

"O que foi?"

"Nada", ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu apenas pensei que já que você está aqui, nós poderíamos... mas você já tem as seus compromissos e tudo mais, então talvez possamos jantar na próxima vez."

"Ou você pode vir comigo", eu disse as palavras antes de realmente pensar sobre elas. Era tarde demais para retirá-las agora, embora... eu não queria. "Eu – Alice disse que estava tudo bem se eu levasse um convidado."

Seu rosto se iluminou imediatamente. "Sério?"

"Sim. Isto é, se você quiser."

"Claro que sim", ele sorriu para mim. "Você tem certeza que eu não será um incomodo?"

"Nem um pouco", eu respondi. Na verdade, Alice provavelmente morreria em um surto de shipper se eu aparecesse com Edward, mas eu não lhe disse isso.

"Ótimo!" Como se fosse um gesto que fazia o tempo todo (o que praticamente era), Edward agarrou a minha mão. "Então, onde estamos indo?"

" _The Metro_ \- você sabe esse grill que abriu há duas semanas?" Surpreendentemente, minha voz soou perfeitamente normal enquanto caminhamos com nossas mãos dadas; Eu ainda não estava acostumada com a sensação incrível.

"Oh, sim. Alguns amigos meus foram checar uns dias atrás," ele me disse. "Eles disseram que as costelas de lá são incríveis, mas eu não sei se algo pode bater as suas."

Minhas bochechas previsivelmente ficaram vermelha. "Você não sabe disso."

"Sim, eu sei," Edward respondeu com convicção assim que o _The Metro_ veio à tona. O lugar não estava cheio de pessoas, mas havia uma multidão o suficiente para fazer a tarefa de procurar Alice um pouco mais difícil.

"Você vê a Alice?" Eu perguntei a Edward enquanto eu olhei pela área de jantar.

"Eu acho", disse ele. "É ela? Na cabine perto do palco."

Estiquei o pescoço, e com certeza, a minha exuberante prima estava lá. "É ela. Vamos lá."

"Bella!" Alice sorriu e acenou assim que eu estava perto o suficiente. "Deus, eu estava ficando tão preocupada! Onde você estava–" ela parou de falar quando percebeu minha companhia. "Não importa. Oi, Edward."

"Olá, Alice," Edward sorriu para ela. "Espero que esteja tudo bem se eu acompanhá-los para o jantar."

"Mais do que bem," Alice sorriu de volta. Ela piscou para mim antes de gesticular para o banco do outro lado dela. "Vá em frente e sentem-se. Eu apenas pedi alguns aperitivos."

"Onde está Jasper?" Eu deslizei assim Edward teria espaço.

"Ele tem algumas coisas para arrumar nos bastidores. Ele vai estar de volta em–"

"Hey," um homem loiro sem fôlego fez sua aparição de repente. Ele se inclinou para beijar Alice na bochecha. "Desculpe ter demorado tanto. Brian quebrou uma das cordas de seu baixo e a namorada de Kyle estava lhe irritando. Está um caos lá atrás."

"Está tudo bem," Alice deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela. "De qualquer forma, você chegou na hora. Bella chegou, tipo, alguns segundos atrás."

"Ah, então esta é a famosa Bella," Jasper sorriu para mim. "Alice fala muito sobre você. Sempre coisas boas, eu juro."

"Isso é bom", eu ri. "E Alice me disse coisas agradáveis sobre você, também. Oh, uh, esse é Edward, a propósito." Fiz um gesto para o meu companheiro. "Edward, este é Jasper, o namorado de Alice."

"Como vai, cara?" Jasper estendeu a mão por cima da mesa, que Edward apertou.

"Eu estou bem. E você?"

"Não posso reclamar muito," ele se parou onde estava sentado e colocou seu braço em torno de Alice. "Então você é o namorado de Bella?"

"Oh, ele n –"

"Oi", uma simpática garçonete me impediu de falar. "Vocês pediram as asinhas picantes?"

Ela começou a descarregar a bandeja enquanto eu sorri me desculpando para Edward. Ele não parecia desconfortável, porém, e simplesmente sorriu de volta. Ele apertou minha mão que ainda estava segurando no seu colo.

A conversa anterior foi esquecida, uma vez que começamos a comer. Os temas se moveram da banda de Jasper, Coven, para o jogo que Edward e Emmett estavam desenvolvendo. Eventualmente, o YouTube tornou-se o principal foco da discussão.

"Eu queria poder ir em mais convenções," Alice suspirou. "A última vez que fui a qualquer coisa foi no VidCon ano passado. Talvez eu possa participar do Playlist Live. É este mês, certo?"

"Foi na semana passada, na verdade," Edward corrigiu. "Foi por isso que eu não consegui responder a Bella imediatamente. Eu não tinha planejado ir, mas alguns amigos do outro lado do oceano me convenceram a voar para a Flórida mesmo que por apenas um dia."

Eu concordei e ele já havia explicado isso para mim no nosso primeiro encontro.

"Oh. Bem, talvez eu possa ir no próximo ano, então. Como foi? Foi divertido?"

"Sim, foi bom vê-los novamente", disse Edward. "Minha parte favorita foi quando Liam e Riley me desafiaram para uma batalha de _Just Dance_ no palco. E, claro, o meet and greet com os inscritos."

"Eu nunca soube que a comunidade do YouTube era tão únida," Jasper comentou. "As pessoas acham que se isolar em uma sala e falar para a câmera faria você perder a interação humana, mas não..."

"É uma ótima maneira de conhecer novas pessoas com interesses semelhantes," Alice concordou.

"Eu definitivamente devo muito a ele," Edward acrescentou. Seus olhos cortaram para mim por um breve segundo significativo. "Sem o YouTube, eu provavelmente não teria conhecido várias pessoas nas quais eu me importo."

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, eu corei e tentei controlar o sentimento que estava crescendo no meu estômago. Eu peguei um vislumbre de Alice olhando rapidamente entre Edward e eu, mas, felizmente, ela não disse nada. Após o jantar, Jasper subiu ao palco para tocar com sua banda, e passamos o resto da noite ouvindo música boa.

 **~x~**

Já estava tarde quando Alice e eu chegamos ao nosso apartamento, mas isso não me poupou do questionamento que eu sabia que teria

"Al", eu gemi quando caí na minha cama. "Como eu já disse um milhão de vezes, não há nada acontecendo entre Edward e eu!"

"Bella", ela disse no mesmo tom. "Um homem cego não poderia perder a química entre vocês dois. É tão óbvio que ele gosta de você! Quão perto vocês estavam sentados, as suas palavras... e você gosta dele, também, certo?"

"Eu realmente gosto", eu admiti com um suspiro. "E eu acho que ele gosta de mim também... Deus, isso soa como uma conversa que duas estudantes do ensino médio deveriam ter."

"Eu nunca cheguei a ter conversas assim com você na escola," Alice meditou. "Você apenas nunca estava interessada em meninos. Antes tarde do que nunca, eu acho."

Eu fiz um barulho esquisito enquanto eu olhava para o meu teto.

"Oh droga, eu quase esqueci que hoje é o aniversário do meu amigo. Pode me emprestar seu computador por um segundo? Eu estou muito preguiçosa para pegar o meu laptop."

"Vá em frente", eu levantei meu braço cansado.

Por um tempo, os únicos sons que encheram meu quarto foram os sons de cliques do mouse e teclas do teclado. Parte de mim estava grata que Alice não estava mais falando sobre Edward, mas outra parte queria falar sobre isso. Sem alguém para conversar, eu fui deixada com meus próprios pensamentos novamente, e isso nunca era uma coisa boa.

 _Vamos dar o início ao pensamento._

Eu não cheguei a ter muito progresso, no entanto, quando a voz animada de Alice interrompeu meus debates internos.

"Aha, eu vou marcar você quando fizer a tag do namorado com Jasper."

"Al, você só pode marcar as pessoas com namorados de verdade," Eu bufei. "E não importa o quanto você deseja que seja de outra forma, eu não sou uma dessas pessoas."

""as agora você é."

"O que você quer dizer?" Sentei-me. "Do que você está falando?"

"Venha olhar isso, Bella," Alice moveu-se para o lado para que eu pudesse ver o que estava na tela do computador. Era sua página de inscrições do YouTube, e entre os mais novos uploads estava um de Edward que foi publicado apenas um minuto antes da meia-noite.

Estava intitulado de 'MINHA NAMORADA', e na miniatura estava um rosto que eu conhecia muito bem: o meu.

* * *

 **Demorei, mas cheguei. E ainda deixei vocês com esse final haha o que será que o Edward está aprontando?**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor**

 **Aproveitem o feriado!**

 **E volto antes de domingo**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _"Como vão as coisas, caras? Meu nome é Edward, e bem vindo a outro vídeo de Sexta. Eu ainda preciso arranjar um nome pra esse tipo de vídeo, mas tudo bem,_ " Edward cumprimentou na tela. As roupas que ele usava eram as mesmas que eu vi ele usando apenas uma hora atrás.

 _"Tenho certeza que agora que vocês já leram o título, e estão morrendo em um ataque de fangirling – Eu sei que vocês estão fazendo,"_ ele levantou uma sobrancelha sabiamente. _"– ou então se você estiver apenas completamente confuso, este vídeo será útil... eu espero._

 _"Se você esteve no Twitter ultimamente, você saberá que algo chamado 'Bedward' chegou aos trends topics. Este é o nome do shipper que as pessoas aparentemente escolheram para mim e minha colega YouTuber, Bella Swan– "_ uma imagem minha brilhou ao lado do rosto dele. _"–depois que ela e eu... ficamos amigos, eu acho que você pode chamar assim._

 _"Agora eu estou sendo bombardeado com perguntas se ela e eu estamos ou não namorando. Isso está ficando mais do que um pouco louco, e eu sintoique eu deveria abordar isto agora. Então, eu vou responder isso de uma vez por todas."_

Inclinei-me no meu lugar em antecipação silenciosa. Merda, é isso.

Edward parou um pouco e inalou. _"Bella e eu..."_

Outra pausa.

 _"...Não estamos em um relacionamento,"_ ele terminou da maneira mais anticlímax possível. Meu coração parou quando ouvi Alice arfar ao meu lado.

 _"Mas, eu quero mudar isso",_ ele continuou, e só assim, o rápido ritmo do meu coração voltou. _"Eu realmente não estava à procura de ninguém no momento, mas é assim que você encontrar 'a pessoa certa', não é? Quando você não está procurando? E eu realmente acho que a 'pessoa certa'... é ela."_

Ele ajustou sua posição de modo que estava sentado ereto e ele estava olhando diretamente para mim através da câmera. _"Bella, eu não tenho certeza de quando você irá ver isso, mas quando você fizer... Eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca conheci ninguém que me inspira, ou me intriga, ou apenas... me faz sentir feliz dessa maneira que você faz. Depois de passar mais tempo com você hoje à noite, eu só... Eu tive que fazer isso. Nos últimos dias eu soube que você é o melhor que eu já tive, e por isso eu queria perguntar…_

 _"Você vai tornar o título deste vídeo uma realidade e ser minha namorada?"_ Edward sorriu timidamente, os olhos brilhando de esperança, antes do vídeo terminar.

Por um longo minuto, eu simplesmente sentei lá com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

Edward Cullen acabou de me pedir em namoro.

Por um vídeo.

 _Senhor Jesus._

Antes que eu pudesse tentar dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, um celular apareceu na frente do meu rosto. "Pegue," Alice perguntou ansiosamente. "Vamos lá, ele vai atender a qualquer segundo agora!"

Eu rapidamente peguei o pequeno aparelho e segurei no meu ouvido. Eu ainda estava um pouco congelada de surpresa, por isso,assim que eu ouvi o caloroso 'Bella?' do outro lado, eu soltei a primeira coisa que pensei.

"Sim", eu disse rapidamente. "Eu – eu vi o vídeo e minha resposta é sim."

 _"Você o que?"_ Edward parecia confuso por um segundo, mas suas palavras foram preenchidas com emoção. _"Espere, então você_ – _você aceita namorar comigo?"_

"Claro que eu aceito", eu deixei um sorriso largo espalhar no meu rosto. "Eu realmente gosto de você, também, Edward."

 _"Isso!"_ Ele deu um grito alto seguido pelo riso alegre. _"Você não tem ideia de como estou feliz agora."_

"Eu acho que tenho uma ideia", eu ri com ele, sentindo-me mais leve do que nunca.

Ele suspirou. _"Eu gostaria que não fosse tarde demais para eu ir ai. Eu quero ver você."_

"Eu também," Eu olhei em volta do meu quarto para ver que eu estava sozinha. "Alice provavelmente vai para a cama, e ela não gosta de ter seu sono perturbado."

 _"Eu estarei ai na primeira parte da manhã."_

"E eu vou fazer o café da manhã."

 _"Estou ansioso para isso"_ , ele respondeu quando eu bocejei. Eu estava acordada desde as oito, depois de todos os acontecimentos de hoje (e não ter tido a chance de tirar um cochilo à tarde), eu estava começando a sentir o cansaço. _"Eu deveria deixar você dormir um pouco. Vejo você amanhã, querida."_

"Okay", eu corou com seu carinho. "Boa noite."

 _"Feliz Dia dos Namorados."_

"Até agora, está se encaminhando para ser o meu melhor de todos."

 **~x~**

Por volta das 07:45 no dia seguinte, eu já estava de pé e ativa na cozinha.

Não importava se eu era uma coruja noturna ou que era sábado - Eu só estava ansiosa para dar ao meu namorado o melhor café da manhã de todos.

Namorado. Eu tenho um namorado. E não é qualquer um. É Edward Cullen.

Eu ri quando a sensação de calor e vertigem que só poderia descrever os sentimentos construindo em meu estômago. Eu tinha quase certeza de que o vídeo e o telefonema eram apenas parte de um sonho cruel quando eu acordei, mas depois de verificar as minhas inscrições e ver que a evidência ainda estava lá, eu sabia que era tudo real.

"Droga", eu rapidamente desliguei o fogo sob uma das minhas panelas. Meus devaneios quase me fizeram queimar a manteiga.

Felizmente, nada foi danificado e eu tenho um bom começo para a refeição que estava fazendo. Eu só tinha começado a cozinhar há dez minutos ou algo assim, quando ouvi uma batida suave da porta da frente.

"Isso não pode ser ele, pode?" Perguntei a mim mesma em sussurro.

 _Era apenas cerca de oito horas da manhã, Bella. Você está esperando mais alguém para chegar tão cedo?_

 _O carteiro aparece às vezes_ , eu argumentei internamente enquanto corri para deixar meu convidado entrar.

Eu fui imediatamente cumprimentada com um buquê colorido e o cordeiro de pelúcia mais fofo que eu já tinha vist. Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca para dizer algo... os dois sumiram da minha vista e foram substituídos pelo rosto sorridente de Edward.

"Bom dia," eu o cumprimentei com toda a felicidade que eu podia sentir dentro de mim. Meus braços se contraíram quando o impulso extremo para abraçá-lo ameaçou me assumir.

"Oi, querida", ele me entregou os itens em seus braços. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados."

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados," eu disse de volta, aceitando as flores e o cordeiro. "Entre. Eu já tenho café fresco e comecei o café da manhã."

Ele me seguiu até a sala onde eu coloquei os seus presentes. No momento em que eu os coloquei na mesa de centro, um par de braços fortes me envolveram.

"Estou muito, muito feliz em vê-la," Edward murmurou enquanto ele me segurou contra seu peito. Eu não poderia evitar, mas fechei os olhos e apenas desfrutei do seu calor.

 _Deus, o cheiro dele é fantástico_ , eu pensei enquanto inalei seu perfume delicioso. Que, de repente lembrou-me que eu ainda estava de pijama e que eu só lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes depois de acordar.

Edward pareceu surpreso quando de repente eu me afastei dele. Por mais que eu gostava de estar em seu abraço, não ter tomado banho e ficar em pé ao lado dele estava me fazendo sentir auto-consciente.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou.

"Eu... uh..." Eu puxei o meu cabelo e olhei para o meu pijama. Eles não eram constrangedores, pelo menos - apenas uma calça de dormir xadrez e uma camiseta cinza velha.

"Você está linda", ele me tranquilizou quando percebeu qual era o meu problema. "Posso voltar a abraçar a minha namorada agora?"

Eu ri e voltei para seus braços abertos. "Namorada, hein?"

"Você disse que sim, não disse?" ele murmurou contra o meu templo. Eu senti seu nariz passar por todo o meu cabelo, e embora eu ainda estivesse cautelosa sobre o meu estado de higiene atual, ele não parecia se importar, então eu me permiti relaxar.

Depois de algum tempo, Edward inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás e olhou nos meus olhos. Eu não podia deixar de olhar de volta; seus brilhantes olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes.

"Você está pronto para comer?" Eu perguntei, mas não antes de limpar minha garganta. "Eu ainda preciso fritar o bacon e os ovos, mas-"

E então ele me beijou.

Eu li um monte de descrições de como os primeiros beijos são (sim, eu li um monte de romances jovens adultos), mas viver isso em primeira mão me deixou sem palavras. A sensação dos lábios de Edward contra os meus... o cheiro dele... minha intensa atração por ele... era esmagadora e surpreendente.

Eu diria que ouvi fogos de artifícios, mas isso soaria um pouco extravagante demais.

"Uau", eu exalei quando nos separamos para respirar. "Isso - isso foi..."

"Fantástico? De mudar sua vida? Incrível? Maravilhoso?" Edward disse entre beijos na minha mandíbula.

"Sim, claro, o Sr. Aurélio, vamos fingir que é isso."

Ele riu e apertou os lábios mais uma vez na minha testa.

"Vamos comer", ele passou um braço em volta dos meus ombros e foi para a cozinha.

Conversamos um pouco enquanto eu terminava o café da manhã, e ele me abraçou de novo uma vez que eu tinha tudo espalhado sobre a mesa. "Isso parece delicioso, Bella. Obrigado."

"Por nada," Eu nos servi um pouco de café. "Atacar."

"Isso se parece muito com o nosso primeiro encontro", ele observou enquanto se serviu com ovos. "Mas eu tenho que dizer, isso é muito melhor."

"Por que?"

"Bem, eu posso tocar e beijar você livremente agora, primeiramente", ressaltou. "E você é oficialmente minha."

Acho que meus ovários explodiram.

"Isso é verdade," eu corei ligeiramente. Eu estava prestes a fazer uma observação de que ele me trouxe flores novamente, também, mas depois lembrei-me que eu deixei as flores na sala de estar. "Oh, eu esqueci de colocar o buquê em um pouco de água. Eu já volto."

Eu apressadamente peguei o pacote bonito e voltei para a cozinha.

"Você gostou?" Edward perguntou.

"Claro. Elas são lindas."

"E o cordeiro de pelúcia?"

"É fofo," eu ri porque a bola verde de fofura realmente era. "Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Feliz Ano Novo Chinês adiantado," Edward sorriu. "2015 é o ano da ovelha verde de madeira.. ou carneiro... não é muito claro, uma vez que apenas diz 'animal cornudo', mas eu decidi pegar um cordeiro desde que eu pensei que combinava mais. Além disso, eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que é incrivelmente adorável."

"Não é possível discutir com isso", eu terminei com o vaso de flores e voltei para ele.

~x~

Edward estava certo quando disse que esta era uma repetição do nosso primeiro encontro. Nós nos sentamos na sala de estar de novo depois de terminar o café da manhã, mas desta vez, eu estava enfiada confortavelmente ao seu lado e nossos lábios se fundiram.

Eu o beijei apenas cerca de uma hora atrás, e eu já era viciada em seus beijos.

Nossas testas descansaram juntas quando fizemos uma pausa para respirar. "Estou muito feliz que você postou esse vídeo", eu respirei. "Isso deve ter tomado um monte de coragem."

"Bem, eu não postei... exatamente."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"É um vídeo privado," Edward admitiu timidamente. Ele empurrou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. "Só você e Alice podem vê-lo. Eu percebi que se ela visse primeiro, ela mostraria a você."

"Ela mostrou," Eu assenti. "Você estava com medo que eu fosse rejeitar você?"

"Eu sabia que havia uma possibilidade", ele encolheu os ombros.

"Como eu poderia dizer não para você?" Eu perguntei retoricamente e seriamente. Quem seria louca o suficiente para negar o pedido de Edward Cullen para se tornar a sua namorada? "Como eu disse ontem à noite, eu realmente gosto de você, Edward."

"Acho que eu deveria ter percebido isso", ele sorriu. "Eu posso colocar o vídeo público agora, se quiser."

"Eu não me importo", eu pensei brevemente de como as fãs shippers de Edward iriam reagir a isso. "Você acha que eu deveria fazer o meu próprio para responder a você? Quero dizer, seria tipo... realmente estranho se você colocar um vídeo me pedindo em namoro, e eu não responder de alguma forma."

"Nós podemos apenas fazer um vídeo juntos", ele sugeriu. "Isso seria mais fácil."

"Você está realmente pronto para anunciar ao mundo que estamos namorando?"

"Eu gritaria em cima da casa se eu pudesse," ele se inclinou para capturar meus lábios com os seus.

É desnecessário dizer que nós não começamos a trabalhar no vídeo imediatamente.

* * *

 **Nosso casal agora é um casal de verdade! E as shippers piram.**

 **Gente tive uns contratempos semana passada, por isso não consegui postar antes. Vou tentar compensar vocês voltando mais rápido com o próximo**

 **Muito obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	8. Capítulo 8

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Still Alice** (a)deutscheakice

*gritinho* novo otp! (a)ForksintheKitchen x (a)CULLEngage **#bedward**. tag de feliz dia dos namorados.

 **_wrathbone_** (a)rosierathbone

"(a)CULLEngage **#bedward** youtube/w=?vIF…" ATENÇÃO CULLENRY! nós temos uma rainha. quem vai fazer uma nova fanfic? *sorrisinho malvado*

 **Coco** (a)prolificNovice

caaaaaara. (a)ForksintheKitchen definiu os #padrõesdenamorada RT: (a)CULLEngage **#bedward** youtube/w=?vIF…

 **KEEP CALM** (a)owlsarebirdstoo

jeito perfeito de passar o dia dos namorados: estou repetindo o novo vídeo do (a)CULLEngage 69725498 vezes **#bedward** #relationshipgoals

 **Fanfic Worm** (a)lovebites

.(a)rosierathbone SIM. RT: (a)CULLEngage **#bedward** youtube/w=?vIF…

 **Xshadow-hunterX** (a)elicitshadowhunter

ALGUÉM ESTÁ SENTINDO CIÚMES? – (a)CULLEngage **#bedward** youtube/w=?vIF…

"Hey," minha leitura do Twitter foi interrompida por Edward entrando no quarto. Ele jogou a caixa que trazia ao pé da cama antes de se lançar ao meu lado. "Desculpe ter demorado tanto. Houve uma mistura com os pacotes, por isso levou um tempo antes que eu pegasse o certo."

Eu coloquei seu laptop ao meu lado antes de aconchegar nos seus braços. "Está tudo bem. Eu estava completamente entretida enquanto você estava fora."

"Oh? O que você estava fazendo?"

"Você sabe, só a lendo seu histórico de navegação," eu lhe disse indiferente. Eu ri quando senti o seu corpo congelar.

"Você é engraçada", ele apertou minha cintura antes de pegar o laptop. "Espiando o Twitter de novo?"

"Sim", eu disse descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro para que pudéssemos ver a tela juntos. "Fiquei curiosa. Você sabia que 'Bedward' estava nos trends de novo?"

"Eu imaginei que estaria," Edward respondeu. "Bem, eles são em sua maioria positivas... a não ser por alguns esquisitos, mas é de se esperar encontrar isso na Internet."

"Isso é verdade," Eu assenti. "O que tem no pacote, a propósito?"

"Oh, sim", ele me cutucou levemente, sinalizando que queria me afastar por um segundo. "Eu realmente não estava esperando isso, pelo menos por mais uma semana, mas eles estão aqui," ele puxou a caixa mais perto de nós e abriu o topo. "Vá em frente, dê uma olhada."

Eu olhei e encontrou um pedaço dobrado de tecido. "Camisas?" Perguntei. "Oh, as novas que você estava me falando." Com sua popularidade e sucesso geral, Edward tinha sua própria linha de produtos disponível online. Ele me disse antes que tinha novos designs de camisas previstas para serem lançadas no início do ano.

"Sim", ele segurou uma pra dar uma olhada melhor. "Eu sei que não sou tão bom quanto você é quando se trata de arte, mas eu diria que ficaram muito bons. O que você acha?"

"São incríveis", eu disse a ele honestamente, e ele sorriu. Mesmo que não fossem extravagantes, os projetos ainda eram gráficos e faziam uma declaração ousada. "Quero dizer, eu usaria. Posso ter uma de graça?" Eu perguntei brincando.

Edward riu. "Tenho certeza de que você pode pegar uma ou duas camisas, mas eu acho que tenho uma ideia melhor."

"Qual?"

"Espere", ele se levantou da cama e começou a vasculhar seu armário. Quando ele voltou, tinha cerca de quatro peças de roupa em seus braços. "Eu acho que eu gostaria de vê-la com estas."

Curiosa, eu os espalhei sobre a colcha para ver que eram camisas de beisebol. "Saint Louis Prep Badgers," Eu li a estampa. "Isso é da sua escola?"

"Sim. Eu acho que o time de beisebol foi a única parte que eu gostei sobre escola particular," Edward fez uma careta. "Bem, isso e o clube de tecnologia. Eu acho que provavelmente teria gostado mais da escola pública, no entanto. Nós tínhamos que usar _uniformes_ , pelo amor de Deus!"

"Eles não poderiam ser tão ruins. E as cores da sua escola parecem boas - Preto fica bem com este tom de amarelo."

"Bem, sim, mas tente ter que usar uma polo, gravata, colete, e vestir isso todos os dias, mesmo quando estava calor."

"Pelo menos você não teve que pensar no que vestir mais." Eu ofereci.

"Pelo menos isso", ele riu. "Mas eu ainda estava ridiculamente feliz quando chegou o dia da formatura."

"Então, o que há de tão especial sobre essas que você quer–" Eu parei de falar quando virei uma camisa e vi as letras gigantes que formava 'CULLEN' espalhado na parte de trás.

"O quê?" Edward piscou inocentemente quando eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "É perfeitamente normal namoradas usarem as roupas dos seus namorados. Eu tenho certeza que existem blogs do tumblr dedicados a merdas como essa. Você sabe os que têm imagens aleatórias de casais se beijando e textos como 'quando você veste a camisa dele e ela cheira ao seu perfume' ou alguma merda desse tipo?"

Comecei a rir. "'Quando ela veste sua camisa e você marca o seu território' é mais adequado para você, não acha?"

"Você me pegou", seu sorriso era impenitente.

"Porque anunciar nosso relacionamento através de um vídeo que pode ser visto em todo o mundo usando um canal que tem trinta e cinco milhões de inscritos não é suficiente, hein?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, sem falsa modéstia. "Eu não quero correr nenhum risco", ele me puxou para perto dele. "Todo mundo precisa saber que você é minha."

Eu não podia discutir com isso. Eu queria que todos soubessem que eu era sua, também.

 **~x~**

Eu acordei de repente, sentindo-me desorientada enquanto registrava o quarto escuro em que eu estava. Depois de alguns segundos de ficar apenas sentada na cama, eu finalmente lembrei onde estava e com quem estava.

Edward e eu devemos ter caído no sono em algum momento no meio de um documentário aleatório do Discovery Channel que encontramos.

Espreguiçando e bocejando, procurei na mesa de cabeceira até que eu encontrei o interruptor da luz. A súbita luz brilhante me cegou por um momento, mas uma vez que meus olhos se ajustaram, eu finalmente vi os detalhes familiares do quarto de Edward e dele enquanto dormia ao meu lado.

 _Deus, ele é tão bonito,_ eu suspirei internamente enquanto eu o observava dormir. Claro, eu tinha notado como ele era atraente antes mesmo de nós nos conhecermos, mas havia algo sobre vê-lo assim que o fazia parecer profundamente mais bonito. Pensando nisso e quão esperto e legal que ele era, me perguntei o que eu fiz para merecer ele. E o que ele viu em mim.

"Pare com isso", eu sussurrei para mim mesmo. Eu sabia o caminho que meus pensamentos estavam me levando muito bem, e a última coisa que eu precisava era de rever todas as minhas inseguranças.

Felizmente, eu fui distraída com o som distante do meu telefone vibrar. Eu me arrastei para minha mochila e tirei a coisa de lá.

"Alô?"

 _"Bebê!"_

"Mãe?" Eu respondi em confusão. Bem, eu não estava exatamente confusa sobre o porquê minha mãe estava ligando, mas ela e meu pai normalmente não entravam em contato comigo a menos que algo fosse urgente.

 _"O que há de errado? É uma hora ruim?"_ Minha mãe perguntou.

"Er, não, não."

 _"Entãooo? Você vai me deixar esperando? O que está acontecendo? Está tudo hashtag impressionante?"_

Eu resisti à vontade de bater na testa. Toda vez que ela tentava parecer ou agir 'moderna' ou 'por dentro', eu só queria me esconder. A mulher tinha quase quarenta e seis anos, pelo amor de Deus, e quem dizia a palavra 'hashtag' em uma conversa na vida real? Bem, eu acho que é aceitável se você usá-lo ironicamente, mas eu tinha certeza de que minha mãe estava falando sério.

"Está tudo bem," eu disse a ela calmamente. "Quero dizer, as aulas não voltam até quarta-feira, então eu estou tendo um tempo de descanso."

 _"Isso é bom",_ disse ela. _"E Alice? Como ela está?"_

"Ela está indo bem, também. Ela tem um novo namorado agora."

 _"Oh, sim, eu acho que eu vi que em seu Facebook há alguns dias. Qual é o nome do menino... Jackson? Jason?"_

"Jasper, na verdade. E ele é um cara muito legal. Ele e Alice parecem ser bons juntoso"

 _"E quanto a Edward? Como ele está?"_

"Edward está b-" eu gaguejei parando. "Espere, o que você – Uh... Edward?"

 _"Você sabe, Edward,"_ O tom da minha mãe indicou que o que ela estava falando deveria ter sido óbvio para mim. _"Seu namorado? Meu Deus, Bella, a sua memória está bem?"_

"O que _–_ como você sabe...?"

 _"Oh, querida. Pela Internet, é claro!"_ ela riu. _"Ele é muito bonito, não é? Eu tenho que dizer, no entanto, tão bonito como ele é, eu não posso assistir os jogos de terror que ele joga. Isso não me impede de me inscrever – "_

"Espera, espera," eu interrompi. "Você... se inscreveu no canal dele?" Desde quando é minha mãe tem uma conta no YouTube? Inferno, desde quando ela começou a usar o YouTube? Até onde eu sabia, ela só usava a Internet para procurar fofocas de Hollywood ou adicionar mais coisas ao seu Pinterest.

Sim, minha mãe fez uma conta no Pinterest. Todos nós podemos culpar suas amigas do tricô por levá-la para essa tendência.

 _"Claro que sim",_ ela parecia chocada. _"É apenas cortesia comum, Bella. Eu me inscrevi no seu, também, e no da Alice, e esses meninos britânicos bonitos. Eu acho que eles são amigos de Edward. Por que você parece tão surpresa?"_

"Eu só... Eu não imaginei que você já visitou o site," eu disse honestamente.

 _"Bem,.. não, eu não o fazia antes, mas depois que Jacob me disse que você e um garoto chamado Edward estavam namorando, eu decidi entrar em ação. O vídeo foi muito bonito, por sinal. Eu totalmente shippo hashtag 'Bedward'."_

Oh meu Deus, Senhor, me ajude, por favor.

"Eu... Obrigada, mãe", eu respondi, sem saber o que dizer. "Eu ia lhe dizer que tenho um namorado, mas eu acho que não tive a chance. Nós só tornamos isso, er, oficial ontem."

 _"Está tudo bem, querida. Eu não estou irritada. Eu sei como primeiros amores podem nos afastar das coisas e fazer você esquecer todo o resto"_ , ela suspirou melancolicamente.

Enquanto ela continuou a falar, Edward escolheu aquele momento para acordar. Sentou-se na cama com um gemido e sorriu quando me notou olhando para ele. Sua expressão rapidamente se transformou em preocupado quando viu minha expressão ligeiramente em pânico.

"Bella?" ele perguntou com cautela. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem", eu respondi em um tom mais alto do que o normal.

 _"O quê? Querida, o que está acontecendo?"_ A voz da minha mãe registrou em minha mente novamente. _"Ele está aí?"_

"Ele está," Eu desisti de tentar inventar uma mentira. Eu era horrível em dar desculpas, de qualquer maneira. "É minha mãe", eu disse a Edward enquanto eu apontei inutilmente para o meu celular.

"Oh", ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão, ao mesmo tempo que minha mãe disse: _"Sério? Eu não interrompi... qualquer coisa, não é?"_

"Não, você não atrapalhou nada. Está tudo bem."

 _"Posso falar com ele?"_ ela pediu ansiosamente. _"Eu prometo que não vou envergonhar você, baby. Eu realmente quero conhecê-lo de alguma forma."_

Bem, é melhor acabar com isso agora do que mais tarde, eu pensei enquanto concordei e entreguei a Edward meu telefone. Ele olhou para o mim interrogativamente, mas pegou de qualquer maneira.

"Olá? Oi, Sra Swan", ele saudou jovialmente como se ligações assim acontecessem o tempo todo. "Renee, então. Eu estou bem, obrigado."

Eu olhei seu rosto para avaliar como a conversa estava indo. Tudo parecia estar indo bem até agora, felizmente, enquanto ele ainda estava sorrindo.

"Sim."

"Sério? Eu vou ter a certeza de verificar, então."

"Você é muito gentil, senhora. Estou feliz que você esteja gostando dos meus vídeos."

A próxima pausa demorou um pouco mais do que o habitual e eu vi a mudança na expressão de Edward. "Não, não tem nenhum problema. Eu adoraria falar com o Sr. Swan", ele se virou para mim com alarme em seus olhos.

"Deixe-me," Eu apressadamente sentei ao lado dele. "Eu vou falar com ele primeiro -"

"Boa noite, Sr. Swan."

Bem, foda-se.

"Oh, é Chefe Swan. Desculpe", ele apertou minha mão, mas eu tinha a sensação de que era mais para tranquilizar a si mesmo do que a mim. "Sim, senhor, eu sou o namorado da Bella."

"Não, senhor. Estou estudando Ciência da Computação da Universidade de Cornell. Atualmente estou terminando meu último ano."

Houve outra longa pausa. "Sua filha é incrível, senhor, e eu sei que eu tenho sorte que ela quer ficar comigo, também. Eu prometo que vou sempre respeitá-la e cuidar dela." Ele soltou a minha mão e colocou seu braço em volta de mim.

"Sim, senhor."

"Eu não vou esquecer."

Ele me devolveu o telefone. "Ele quer falar com você."

"O que ele disse para você?" Perguntei enquanto eu tentava avaliar o que ele estava sentindo. Sua expressão não revelava nada.

"Fale com seu pai primeiro", ele insistiu com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Ei, pai", eu cumprimentei uma vez que eu tinha o telefone na minha orelha.

"Bella", ele respondeu bruscamente. "Como você está, garota?"

"Eu estou bem", eu disse. "Eu não estou tão certa sobre Edward, no entanto. Pai, o que você fez?"

"Nós só tivemos uma conversa, isso é tudo. É uma coisa perfeitamente normal para um pai fazer quando sua filha começa a namorar um rapaz que ela conheceu na Internet, sem informar ao pai em questão primeiro para que ele possa fazer uma verificação de antecedentes."

"Mas Edward não é perigoso. Não há nada para você se preocupar."

"Você nunca pode ter muita certeza nos dias de hoje, Bella. E você nunca falou sobre meninos antes, muito menos ter um namorado. É claro que eu vou me preocupar."

"Obrigada pela preocupação, pai, mas Edward..." Eu olhei pelo canto do meu olho para ver Edward me observando. "Ele é muito gentil. E doce. E ele sempre me trata bem."

"Sim, eu tive essa impressão quando falei com ele," eu poderia imaginar meu pai esfregando o queixo, pensativo. "Tudo bem, olhe sua mãe e Alice parecem gostar dele e eu confio em seu julgamento quando se trata de pessoas, então eu não vou pedir-lhe para parar de vê-lo. Eu espero que você o traga aqui em algum momento para que eu possa conhecê-lo adequadamente, apesar de tudo."

"Tudo bem, pai."

"E você pode apostar que eu vou estar monitorando suas contas de mídia social."

"Eu vou deixá-lo saber."

"Bom", ele tossiu. "Bem, eu vou deixar você ir, então. Cuide-se, certo? E não hesite em ligar se alguma coisa acontecer."

"Eu não vou", eu prometi. "Boa noite pai."

"Boa noite, Bells."

Eu terminei a ligação e voltei minha atenção para Edward. "Eu sinto muito", eu me desculpei. "Se eu soubesse que meu pai ia-"

"Está tudo bem", ele beijou minha têmpora. "Ele tem o direito de me assustar um pouco. Eu sei que meu pai assusta os namorados de Rosalie e Lauren sempre que aparecem."

"Eu acho que é bastante habitual, especialmente com o meu pai sendo um policial e tudo," Eu concordei com um sorriso. "Espero que ele não tenha te intimidado muito, no entanto. Eu não quero você correndo para as colinas."

"Você nunca terá que se preocupar com isso," Edward riu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento antes dele falar novamente. "Eu realmente vou ter que tomar cuidado com o que eu faço online agora. Você sabia que sua mãe fez uma conta no YouTube e Twitter apenas para nos seguir? Além disso, ela me enviou um pedido de amizade no Facebook, aparentemente."

Eu não poderia deixar de gemer mentalmente. Com a minha mãe sendo a maior fã e o meu pai chefe de polícia, levar Edward para Forks algum dia vai ser uma experiência muito interessante.

* * *

 **Eu fiquei toda 'awwn' com o Edward querendo que a Bella usasse uma camisa dele da escola. E a Renee é hashtag maravilhosa haha**

 **Gente vou parar de prometer dia pra capítulo porque sempre dá algo errado haha vou postar quando estiver pronto mesmo**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciencia, continuem comentando por favor.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	9. Capítulo 9

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Olhei para o meu relógio pela enésima vez antes de olhar a minha volta. Antes de ir seguirmos nossos caminhos separados cerca de uma hora atrás, Edward e eu tínhamos concordado em nos encontrar na fonte no meio do shopping às cinco e meia para que pudessemos pegar algo para comer.

Já tinha passado dez minutos depois das seis, mas ele ainda estava longe de ser visto. Ele não tinha respondido nenhuma das minhas mensagens.

Não me interpretem mal, eu não sou o tipo de namorada que reclama e pula na garganta de um cara só porque ele não é pontual, mas eu estava ficando um pouco preocupada. Quero dizer, quanto tempo leva para comprar uma nova placa de vídeo? Não tanto tempo, certamente.

 _Dez minutos mais,_ eu decidi. _Vou dar-lhe mais dez minutos._

Mas dez minutos se passaram, e eu ainda estava sozinha e com fome no banco que estava sentada.

"Tudo bem," eu juntei minhas sacolas e levantei. "Se ele não vem até aqui, eu vou procurá-lo por mim mesma."

Cyberzone - o lado tecnológico do shopping - estava no último andar, então eu estava grata pela existência de escadas rolantes. A área era muito grande, o que fez com que procurar por Edward fosse um pouco mais difícil.

Eu finalmente localizei o meu namorado de cabelos cor de bronze, mas não antes de ter que olhar em cerca de seis lojas. Ele estava de pé em uma loja que vendia jogos.

"Isso explica tudo," Eu ri baixinho para mim mesma e balancei a cabeça. Só Edward para se distrair com jogos.

Eu ouvi a atendente da loja com quem Edward estava falando quando entrei. "Os Gammas são de boa com alguém vindo, e vai ser muito divertido. Meu amigo disse que eles ainda tem esta nova banda do momento para tocar."

Eu decidi fazer a minha presença conhecida então. "Hey," eu sorri. "Aí está você."

"Bella?" Edward virou. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não devia encontrá-la junto à fonte?"

"Bem, depois de quase meia hora sentada lá e não fazendo nada, achei melhor eu começar a procurar por você," respondi secamente.

Ele olhou para mim estranhamente por um segundo antes de olhar para o relógio. "Oh, merda. Sinto muito, querida. Eu perdi a noção do tempo."

"Eu percebi."

"Ahem," a atendente da loja limpou a garganta não tão sutilmente. "Então, o que você diz, Edward? Você vai? Eu sei que realmente _adoraria_ vê-lo novamente."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para a garota. Será que ela não ouviu Edward me chamando de 'querida'? Talvez eu preciso ser mais óbvia…

"Ele não pode ir," Eu dei um passo para a frente. Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas depois de ouvir a palavra 'Gammas' - uma fraternidade conhecida por suas festas selvagens - eu poderia fazer uma suposição. "Nós temos... coisas para fazer hoje à noite," Eu fiz ela ter certeza que sabia do que aquelas 'coisas' eram, colocando minha mão no peito de Edward e beijando seu pescoço.

 _Whoa, de onde veio isso?_ Esse movimento foi completamente não-Bella, mas hey, pelo menos, a atendente de loja entendeu o recado; Ela estreitou os olhos olhando-me de cima a baixo.

"Edward pode falar por si mesmo", ela me disse incisivamente.

"Na verdade, Amy, minha namorada está certa," Edward pegou minha mão no seu peito para dar um beijo. Seu braço livre envolveu a minha cintura e me puxou para perto. "Nossos planos para esta noite não envolvem festas ou outras pessoas." Ele apertou seus lábios no local atrás da minha orelha. "E eu acredito que tenho que me desculpar pelo atraso"

"Eu posso pensar em algumas maneiras que você possa fazer isso", eu pressionei meu corpo mais perto do seu.

Eu não podia parar o sorriso que me dominou quando o rosto de Amy caiu. Ela fez beicinho e tentou o olhar de cachorrinho que Alice usava às vezes.

 _Oh pelo amor de Deus._ "Você está pronto para ir?" Perguntei a Edward para que pudéssemos sair já; a esquisita da Amy estava me dando nos nervos.

"Sim", disse ele, e com um sorriso final para a atendente da loja claramente insatisfeita, ele me levou para fora da loja.

Eu estava esperando algum tipo de questionamento pelo meu show de ciúme, mas, surpreendentemente, Edward ficou em silêncio. Eu olhei seu rosto enquanto andávamos, mas ele parecia totalmente neutro, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ou pelo menos era o que parecia, até que chegamos ao seu carro.

Eu estava prestes a colocar as minhas compras no banco de trás quando Edward me agarrou pela cintura e me prensou entre o seu corpo e o veículo. Minhas sacolas caíram no chão quando seus lábios-se moldaram ao meu.

"Deus, você é tão sexy", ele murmurou. "Você sabe o quão quente é vê-la tão possessiva?"

"Ela tem sorte que eu não fiz nada violento," eu ri sem fôlego. Meus dedos enrolaram no cabelo na parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Se todo mundo precisa saber que eu sou sua, elas precisam saber que você é meu também."

"Eusou", seus polegares acariciaram a pele exposta por minha camisa, me fazendo tremer. "Completamente."

Eu capturei seus lábios novamente e inclinei a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo.

O momento foi arruinado quando faróis de um carro de repente nos cegou. Edward lamentavelmente deu um passo atrás, e eu quase fiz um biquinho semelhante ao de Amy antes.

"Devemos, ah, provavelmente pegar o jantar," eu murmurei, olhando para os meus sapatos. Minhas bochechas estavam queimando muito parecido com o resto do meu corpo.

Um dedo suave persuadiu meu rosto. "Nós podemos continuar mais tarde, querida."

Exatamente o que eu estava planejando.

 **~x~**

As próximas semanas foram bastante boas em relação a vida de casal. Claro, Edward e eu às vezes brigávamos, mas eram sempre sobre coisas bobas e acabavamos nos reconciliando literalmente segundos depois.

Nossa primeira briga não aconteceu até o início de março.

Era apenas mais uma quinta-feira normal. Edward e eu estávamos em seu quarto comigo na cama, tentando memorizar datas horrendas e nomes estrangeiros difíceis de lembrar (por que os artistas do período da Renascença não poderiam apenas se chamarem Bob ou algo assim?). E ele estava trabalhando em alguns códigos no seu computador.

Nossa sessão de estudo prosseguiu sem quaisquer dificuldades, mas, então, do nada, Edward de repente virou-se para mim com uma carranca.

"Você pode parar de fazer isso?"

"Huh?"

"Você fica batucando", ele apontou para o marca-texto que eu estive inconscientemente tamborilando contra o meu livro. "Deus, isso está me dando dor de cabeça!"

"Desculpe. Nossa," Eu segurei as duas mãos para cima.

"Por que você tem que fazer isso?"

"Eu não quero fazer, é apenas um hábito."

"Bem, pare com isso. Está me deixando doido", ele retrucou. "Como é que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa com esse ruído irritante ao fundo?"

"Calma, cara", minha voz se levantou para o mesmo nível que o seu. "Eu vou parar, okay? Mas pare de gritar comigo."

"Eu não estou gritando!"

"O que diabos há de errado com você, Edward?"

"Eu só quero um pouco de paz e tranquilidade para que eu possa terminar isto," ele puxou seu cabelo.

"Então por que você sequer se preocupou em me convidar, se eu sou um incômodo?"

"Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim, confie em mim, eu não teria te chamado."

Meu queixo caiu e as minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. O que diabos aconteceu com ele, de repente?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo que poderia piorar as coisas, eu peguei meu livro e marcador aparentemente ofensivo e saí do seu quarto. Eu resisti por pouco em bater a porta atrás de mim.

"Idiota mal-humorado", eu murmurei com raiva de mim mesma. "Eu não deveria ter feito o esforço para sair de casa."

Eu continuei a fumegar pelo corredor por um tempo, mas logo, a irritação foi substituída por constrangimento. Onde eu deveria ir agora? Eu deixei minha bolsa e meus sapatos no quarto de Edward, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia lá qualquer momento em breve para que sua alteza real não ficase incomodado pelo som da minha respiração ou algo assim.

A sala era meu destino pretendido até que a voz suave de Emmett me assustou.

"Hey," ele gritou. Sua cabeça estava espreitando para fora de uma porta que eu assumi ser a do seu quarto. "Desculpe, eu ouvi gritos. Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem", eu suspirei. "Edward está apenas sendo..." Eu acenei minha mão.

"Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer," Emmett fez uma careta. Ele abriu mas a porta. "Você quer ficar comigo por um tempo? Eu prometo que não sou tão tenso como Capitão Calças Irritadas"

Emmett e eu não éramos tão próximos, mas seu sorriso de criança e aura de facilidade já estavam me fazendo me sentir melhor. "Claro, isso soa bem. Obrigada."

"Não tem problema, _amigona_ ", ele deu um passo atrás para me permitir entrar.

O quarto de Emmett era muito parecido com os lugares típicos da faculdade que eles mostram na televisão. Havia um monte de roupa em um canto, e em outro estava uma mesa cheia de livros e bugigangas aleatórias. Apesar da bagunça, porém, parecia aconchegante e bem vivo.

"Sente-se... em qualquer lugar", disse ele enquanto se acomodava em sua cadeira. "Espero que você não se importe com a bagunça; a limpeza não é exatamente o meu hobby favorito."

"Ah, de boa", eu sentei no pé da cama.

"Então, se você não se importa que eu pergunte, o que aconteceu?"

"Você sabe o quê, eu nem sei. Em um minuto, estava tudo bem, e no próximo, ele estava gritando comigo por bater minha caneta."

"Talvez ele está na TPM", Emmett sugeriu.

"Pode ser", eu ri.

"Mas falando sério, eu acho que ele está estressado", ele se inclinou para trás. "Edward não é um idiota normalmente, mas quando ele tem algo difícil para fazer em um curto espaço de tempo, como um trabalho ou um programa, ele fica todo irritado. Especialmente quando ele não consegue manter o foco. Eu sugiro que você simplesmente fique fora do seu caminho quando isso acontece."

"Mas ele me chamou para estudarmos juntos," eu resmunguei. "Por que ele faria isso se ele ia se transformar no Senhor Resmungão?"

"Não sei. Talvez ele pensou que ter você por perto o ajudaria a se concentrar. Embora sabendo como ele é apaixonado por você, eu não vejo a lógica nisso."

Emmett deu de ombros. "De qualquer forma, pelo menos agora você conhece o lado mau de Edward. Quando vocês comprarem uma casa no futuro, certifique-se de que o escritório dele fique longe, _muito_ longe do seu para que você possa evitar pequenas brigas como esta. Por mais que o sexo de reconciliação seja muito bom."

"Eu estou supondo que você e Rosalie brigam muitas vezes, então?" Eu perguntei brincando.

"Oh sim", ele balançou a cabeça e não se incomodou em negar. "Ela e Edward não são nada parecidos, mas eles estão em pé de igualdade quando se trata de temperamento. Rosie é mais rápida para ficar irritada, mas sua raiva desaparece tão rápido. Edward, por outro lado, pode aguentar muita merda, mas quando ele explode, ele explode", ele imitou uma explosão com as mãos. "Essa explosão que ele teve foi só uma faísca em comparação com o que acontece quando ele está com muita raiva."

Bem, Edward não era perfeito, eu suponho. É apenas difícil de lembrar isso quando tudo o que ele tem sido para mim é ser fofo. Eu respirei fundo e exalei lentamente.

Emmett deve ter interpretado mal a minha reação quando ele rapidamente voltou atrás. "Não me entenda mal, Ed é um cara verdadeiramente agradável, e ele realmente gosta de você. Tipo, _realmente_ gosta de você. Eu sou amigo dele desde que éramos crianças, e eu nunca o vi tão fascinado por uma garota antes."

"Não se preocupe, Emmett, eu não vou deixá-lo", eu sorri. "Você não manchou sua reputação ou algo assim."

"Oh, tudo bem. Bom," ele riu nervosamente. "Edward pode me matar se eu a fizer o odiar."

"Eu não acho que eu posso odiá-lo," Eu suspirei. "Ele ainda está sendo um idiota, apesar de tudo."

"Não vou discutir com isso," Emmett sorriu. Ele se levantou e abriu um mini-frigorífico que eu não percebi que estava escondido debaixo de sua mesa de cabeceira. "Você quer uma Coca-Cola, enquanto você trabalha em seu... o que quer que seja? Ou você é mais do tipo garota de Pepsi?"

"Coca, por favor. E são apenas algumas anotações de História da Arte."

"História da Arte", ele zombou quando me entregou uma lata. "Você sabe, eu nunca consigo entender por que temos que estudar história. O caminho é olhar para a frente, cara. Tecnologia, computadores... agora que é o futuro."

"Você falou como um verdadeiro estudante de Ciência da Computação."

"Malditamente certa."

 **~x~**

Por mais que eu tentasse voltar a ler o meu livro, eu acabei simplesmente o deixando fechado. Não conseguia me concentrar bem o suficiente para estudar mais porque meu cérebro estava fazendo o que ele fazia melhor: pensar demais sobre a fodida situação.

 _Quando é Edward vai vir me procurar? Será que ele sequer procurou para mim? O que eu devo dizer a ele? Devo pedir desculpas?_

É desnecessário dizer que eu não era mais produtiva, então eu decidi me distrair conversando com Emmett.

Apesar das pessoas interessantes com quem eu cresci em Forks e com Alice como prima, eu nunca conheci alguém como o Emmett. Edward estava certo quando disse que ele era um o tipo de pessoa que pode iluminar qualquer situação grave e que encaixa mais insinuações em uma frase que eu jamais poderia fazer em um parágrafo inteiro.

Ele era um bobão por completo, mas eu poderia dizer que ele era um cara apaixonado especialmente quando se tratava de seus dois temas favoritos: video game e Rosalie.

"Como vocês se conheceram?" Eu perguntei, curiosa. "Será que Edward apresentou vocês?"

"Na verdade, foi ao contrário", Emmett riu. "Eu tinha cinco anos e Rose tinha sete quando a conheci no parque infantil do bairro. É claro que eu não podia deixar que uma menina tão bonita como ela fosse embora, então eu a segui por semanas. Ela me rejeitava o tempo todo. Eventualmente, ela se cansou de me aturar e me apresentou a Edward para que eu a deixasse em paz. Obviamente isso não funcionou, mas Ed e eu nos tornamos amigos próximos."

"Oh," Eu assenti. "Então, quando vocês ficaram juntos?"

"Ensino Médio", ele respondeu. "Havia um monte de caras que não a deixavam em paz, não importa o que ela fizesse, mas depois que me viam, nunca olhavam para ela novamente. Hah, eu me pergunto como esses idiotas teriam reagido se eles soubessem que eu era apenas um calouro... de qualquer forma, a partir de então, Rose e eu nos tornamos inseparáveis."

A porta de repente, abriu interrompeu o que quer que Emmett estava prestes a dizer em seguida.

"Em," Edward soltou em uma respiração. "Você viu-?"

"Bella? Ela está aqui cara," Emmett se virou seu polegar para onde eu estava sentada.

"Graças a Deus," Edward rapidamente me puxou e me envolveu em um abraço caloroso. "Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora. Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não devia ter gritado com você daquele jeito."

Eu não disse nada e simplesmente assenti com a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu só fico frustrado... às vezes quando eu não posso resolver um problema."

"Eu já expliquei o seu temperamento de merda a ela," Emmett gritou.

Edward segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, olhando nos meus olhos. "Você me perdoa?"

"Sim", eu sorri timidamente. "Mas você não pode jogar a sua irritação em mim, especialmente quando você era o único que insistiu que eu viesse em primeiro lugar. Se você quer que eu pare de perturbar você ou algo assim, você apenas precisa pedir."

"Eu não vou mais", ele disse sinceramente, beijando os meus lábios. "E eu prometo, eu vou ser mais calmo."

"Que fofo", Emmett murmurou do fundo.

"Cale a boca, Em," Edward olhou para ele por cima do ombro.

"Ei, você está no meu quarto. Se eu quiser fazer comentários, eu vou", ele retrucou. "A propósito, Rosalie ligou mais cedo."

"O que ela disse?"

"Ela reservou o voo. Ela estará aqui neste fim de semana Isto é tão incrível - você vai finalmente conhecê-la, Bella."

Eu não consegui parar o flash de nervosismo que percorreu meu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria conhecer a família de Edward e pela forma como Emmett falou de Rosalie sempre foi carinhoso, eu não tinha certeza de como eu deveria agir em torno da alta, intimidante e linda irmã mais velha de Edward.

"Parece ótimo", eu sorri levemente. Eu acho que vamos ter que resolver isso na minha cabeça mais tarde.

* * *

 **A Bella com ciúmes é uma linda! E o Edward irritado não é tão lindo haha mas serviu para conhecermos mais um pouco o Emmett... agora a Rosalie está chegando, será que ela irá gostar da Bella?**

 **Meninas, como avisei no grupo, eu estou viajando, então só vai ter PPR e BB essa semana. Quando eu voltar tenho alguns planos :)**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor!**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	10. Capítulo 10

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Alice baixou a câmera e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Bella, talvez devêssemos fazer uma pequena pausa na filmagem."

"O quê?" Olhei para os legumes que eu piquei para o ratatouille. "Mas eu já tenho tudo pronto."

"Eu sei, mas é que...", ela olhou em volta enquanto tentava chegar com as palavras certas. "Você não é realmente... você mesma."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Bellsie, você está falando a mil por hora e mal consegue ficar parada. Estou surpresa que os legumes não estejam mal cortados."

Eu suspirei. "Okay, você está certa. Eu só to pensando em umas coisas, isso é tudo."

"Que tipo de coisa? Coisas sobre Edward?"

"Er, um pouco."

"Será que vocês terminaram?!" Alice gritou e eu revirei os olhos. Para uma garota tão animada, ela certamente adora ir para o lado pessimista imediatamente.

"Nós não o terminamos, mas eu estou... estou um pouco ansiosa," eu admiti. "Ele quer que eu conheça sua irmã amanhã. Rosalie está vindo para visitá-lo depois de viajar ao redor do mundo e fazer coisas de caridade com as outras rainhas da beleza."

"Oh," ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão, mas, em seguida, sua expressão mudou para confusão. "Espere, eu não entendo. Por que você está nervosa sobre isso?"

"Bem, e se ela não gostar de mim?" Perguntei. "Quero dizer, Edward é muito próximo das suas irmãs e ele valoriza muito a opinião delas. Então, se Rosalie não me aprovar..."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice balançou a cabeça. Ela deu a volta na ilha da cozinha para esfregar meus ombros. "É claro que ela vai gostar de você. Edward pediu para namorar você por uma razão, você sabe, e é porque você é incrível. Basta você ir e se divertir! Você vai almoçar com Rosalie Cullen, pelo amor de Deus! Eu iria junto se pudesse."

"Talvez eu possa pedir a Edward," eu disse com otimismo, mas então minha mente veio com cenários horríveis envolvendo Alice revelando minhas aventuras de infância mais embaraçosas. "Pensando bem, acho que vou ficar bem sozinha."

"Tudo bem", ela deu de ombros. "Tenho um encontro amanhã de qualquer maneira, certo, Jazz?"

"Fazer um vídeo com você é considerado um encontro?" Jasper perguntou da sala de estar. "Você ainda não me disse o que vamos fazer."

"Eu já disse a você, tipo, um trilhão de vezes!" Alice respondeu. "Eu vou fazer a sua maquiagem."

Silêncio se seguiu, e em pouco tempo, Jasper apareceu na entrada da cozinha. "'O quê?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Homens," Alice murmurou. "Realmente não prestam atenção, é como eles são. Eu lhe perguntei na semana passada, se você concordava com a gente fazendo a tag 'eu faço maquiagem do meu namorado' que a Tanya e Carmen me marcaram, e você disse que sim."

"Na semana passada? Eu não lembro de nada disso", Jasper começou a parecer nervoso. "Por que diabos você quer fazer minha maquiagem?"

"Ah, qual é, é tudo sobre se divertir. E entretenimento. Não me diga que você não está seguro o suficiente com sua masculinidade."

"Eu estou, mas isso só parece... estranho."

" _Jazz_ ", Alice fez beicinho e deslizou para o seu lado. Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele. "Eu prometo que não vou fazer você parecer como uma prostituta ou algo assim - estou pensando em criar um look muito simples e elegante para você. Eu mesmo encontrei uma peruca que combina exatamente com a cor do cabelo seu cabelo. Confie em mim, você vai ficar lindo."

Quando Jasper ainda parecia incerto, Alice revirou os olhos.

"Nós vamos fazer a tag 'meu namorado faz minha maquiagem' depois para que você possa ter a sua vingança. Você pode até mesmo fazer com os olhos vendados, se quiser."

Um sorriso lentamente tomou conta do rosto de Jasper enquanto ele considerava isso. "Combinado."

"Você seria uma garota muito bonita," Eu dei minha opinião sem conseguir me segurar.

"Sim, ele seria," Alice beliscou sua bochecha. "Então, o que você acha do nome de Jasmine?"

 **~x~**

 _We're one mistake for being together_

 _But let's not ask why it's not right_

 _You won't be seventeen forever_

 _And we can get away with this tonight_

Eu não ouvi o resto da música quando Edward abaixou o volume do aparelho de som.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" ele olhou rapidamente para mim antes de seus olhos voltarem para a estrada.

"Eu estou bem", eu dei um pequeno sorriso. "O que faz você pensar que eu não estou?"

"Bem, você esteve muito quieta, para começar", ressaltou. "E se há uma coisa que eu aprendi jogando jogos de terror, é que o silêncio é mais assustador."

"Estou nervosa", eu disse-lhe em voz baixa.

"O que, por causa da Rosalie? Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Eu sei que com certeza ela vai adorar você. Provavelmente até mais do que ela gosta de mim."

"Mas não mais do que eu", Emmett enfiou a cabeça entre os assentos do motorista e do passageiro. "Por que você abaixou o volume, mano? Ta tocando a minha _fave_!"

Eu aumentei o volume e riu quando ouvi o que estava jogando.

" _Rolling in the Deep_? Essa é a sua _fave_?"

"Pode rir, Swan, mas você vai comer suas palavras quando você me ouvir cantar."

Eu não sabia, mas a voz estridente de Emmett enchendo o espaço minúsculo no carro de Edward era uma distração bem-vinda. Ele conseguiu manter meus nervos mais calmos enquanto íamos para o aeroporto, mesmo que ele tenha cantado a maior parte das letras errada.

 _Thursday, Friday starting in my heart._ Sim, eu nunca vou não-ouvir essas palavras quando essa música tocar novamente.

Nós chegamos ao nosso destino com cerca de cinco minutos antes do voo de Rosalie estava programado para pousar. Emmett abriu o caminho, uma vez que Edward havia estacionado, seu sorriso largo e entusiasmo palpável.

Segurei a mão de Edward firmemente enquanto nós o seguimos por entre a multidão e logo estávamos parados na seção de desembarque.

"Você acha que deveríamos ter feito uma placa?" Emmett perguntou enquanto olhou para o casal que estava ao lado de nós. Eles estavam carregando uma enorme placa com o nome desenhado em negrito nele.

"Eu duvido que Rose iria perder você, Em," Edward disse a ele. "E se em algum momento ela não o ver, ela vai definitivamente ouvir –"

"ROSE!" Emmett gritou antes de correr.

Edward riu. "Bem, pelo menos ele encontrou ela", ele se virou para mim. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim", eu sorri de forma tão convincente quanto eu poderia. Ele sorriu e me puxou até que vimos a forma desmedida de Emmett novamente. Ele tinha seus braços envolvidos em torno de uma garota que eu percebi que tinha que ser Rosalie.

Quanto mais perto chegávamos deles, mais frouxo o aperto de Edward se tornava, e quando estávamos a apenas alguns passos de distância, ele soltou completamente e saiu correndo.

Eu fiquei onde eu estava enquanto Edward abraçou sua irmã, não sabendo o que eu deveria fazer exatamente. Parecia estranho apenas interromper a sua reunião de família, mas também me senti um pouco estranha por estar apenas onde eu estava.

Felizmente, Emmett resolveu o meu dilema quando ele me empurrou para a frente. "O que está fazendo de pé aqui, Bella?"

"Eu não queria incomodar-"

"Bobagem. Agora venha, minha criança. Rosie está realmente animada para conhecê-la."

"Minha criança", eu murmurei com as sobrancelhas franzidas até que nós estávamos ao lado de Rosalie e Edward. Meu nervoso retornou em seguida, e eu estava reduzida ao silêncio.

Ela era tão... linda. Poderosamente, de-deixar-você-sem-palavras, tipo de bonita. Quero dizer, eu já sabia disso ao vê-la na TV, mas ser capaz de confirmar isso ao vê-la em pessoa era apenas... wow. Eu me senti tão simples de pé ao lado dela.

 _Que conjunto de genes os Cullen têm._

"Bella," Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos quando ele passou um braço em volta da minha cintura. "Esta é a minha irmã, Rosalie. Rose, esta é Bella. A minha namorada."

"Oi," Rosalie sorriu para mim. "É bom conhecer, finalmente, a menina que ganhou o coração deste idiota", ela bagunçou o cabelo de Edward.

"Obrigada", eu respondi até que eu percebi o quão estúpido e sem relação a resposta foi. "Quero dizer, uh, é bom conhecer você também."

O sorriso dela aumentou, e eu notei o metal cobrindo os dentes inferiores.

 _Huh, quem imaginaria que a Miss America precisava de aparelho?_

"Bem, agora que as apresentações já acabaram, vamos comer", Emmett sorriu. "Estou faminto."

"Você sempre está", Rosalie revirou os olhos alegremente. "Mas não podemos ir ainda, mamãe e papai ainda estão resolvendo algumas coisas-"

"Espere, mamãe e papai estão aqui?" Edward perguntou.

"E Lauren. Eles queriam surpreender vocês, embora eu acho a surpresa esteja meio arruinada agora com o passaporte de Lauren tendo alguns problemas. Eles provavelmente estarão aqui em um minuto."

"Oh," Edward piscou. Ele me apertou em tranquilidade e beijou minha têmpora, mas meu coração ainda estava batendo freneticamente em pânico.

Eu mal consegui passar através do encontro com Rosalie sem quaisquer problemas. Como eu poderia fazer isso com o resto dos Cullen em tão pouco tempo?

 **~x~**

"Então, Bella," Sra Cullen, ou Esme como ela insistiu que eu a chamasse, virou-se para mim. Nós estávamos almoçando em um restaurante perto do aeroporto após introduções mais inábeis (da minha parte, de qualquer maneira). "Você tem um canal no YouTube também?"

"Sim", eu disse. "É como Edward e eu nos conhecemos, na verdade."

"Foi?" Rosalie se inclinou para frente. "Como isso aconteceu? Eu acho que Emmett ou Edward nunca me contaram essa história."

"Oh. Bem, uh, Edward deixou um comentário em um dos meus vídeos há um mês, e é assim que começamos a conversar."

"Ei, você está esquecendo o meu envolvimento em sua história de amor", Emmett interrompeu. "Primeiramente, foi eu quem mostrei a Edward o vídeo, por isso, se não fosse por mim, vocês não iriam nem mesmo estar juntos."

"Sim, sim, Em. Estamos bem conscientes de como você fez o cupido," Edward respondeu secamente enquanto Rose beijou o rosto de Emmett.

"Que vídeo foi?" Carlisle, pai de Edward, perguntou.

"Foi a minha receita de churrasco de costelas. Eu tenho um pequeno canal de culinária."

"Você cozinha?" Esme olhou agradavelmente surpreendida. "Isso é maravilhoso! O Senhor sabe que eu tentei o meu melhor para fazer essas crianças serem interessadas em cozinhar."

"Eu sou interessado", disse Edward. "Apesar de que é mais em comer a comida ao invés de fazer."

"Amém a isso," Emmett ergueu o copo de cerveja.

"Bem, eu _tentei_ aprender", Rosalie riu. "Mas cozinha e eu simplesmente não somos destinados uma a outra! Caras, vocês lembram quando eu quase coloquei fogo em casa quando eu tinha nove anos?"

"Meu maior arrependimento até hoje foi ter comprado o Meu Forninho para você," Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

A discussão continuou sendo animada com todos compartilhando suas histórias de fracasso na cozinha. Emmett admitiu que colocou uma lata de Campbell no microondas uma vez, e Edward disse ele quebrou mais de dois utensílios tentando raspar carne queimada de uma panela.

A parte engraçada foi que esses incidentes aconteceram apenas poucos meses atrás.

Por mais que a mesa inteira parecesse estar se divertindo, eu notei que a irmã de Edward, Lauren, estava um pouco quieta demais. A não ser por assentir quando fomos apresentadas, ela realmente não me notou. Seus braços estavam cruzados desde que todos nós nos empilhamos no carro de Edward antes, e quando ela pegou meu olhar para ela, o olhar que ela me deu foi feroz.

 _Eu fiz algo errado?_ Eu me perguntei.

Tirando isso da minha mente por um momento, voltei a conversar até que a comida chegou.

"Laur, você vai comer isso?" Edward apontou para o bife que veio com os camarões de Lauren.

"Sua namorada tem isso no seu prato. Pegue dela," Lauren bufou.

"Indelicadeza não é necessário, Lauren," Esme a repreendeu.

"Tanto faz."

"Você pode pegar o meu, Edward," Rosalie empurrou o prato. "Eu não consigo comer mais. Meus dentes estão começando a doer graças ao aparelho."

"Você quer um pouco do meu peixe e batatas fritas?" Eu ofereci. Agora que eu sabia como pé no chão e agradável Rose era, eu estava mais confortável em interagir com ela. "Eles são muito mais macios."

"Obrigado, Bella," Rosalie disse, agradecida. Lauren, por outro lado, simplesmente revirou os olhos e murmurou algo sob sua respiração.

 _Certo, agora eu sei que ela definitivamente tinha um problema. Mas… o que foi que eu fiz?_

Esta questão foi respondida apenas uma hora mais tarde, quando eu estava no banheiro. Enquanto eu estava lavando minhas mãos, Rosalie fez uma aparição.

"Hey."

"Oi. Hum, você vai usar o banheiro?"

"Não, eu só queria conversar", ela encostou-se ao balcão. "Como você está achando da experiência Cullen até agora? Eu poderia dizer que você estava um pouco nervosa quando nos conhecemos."

"Tem sido ótimo," eu disse a ela honestamente. "E... sim, eu estava um pouco ansiosa em conhecê-la."

"É a coisa de Miss America? Confie em mim, é apenas um título", disse Rose. "E eu vou passar minha coroa em breve, de qualquer maneira, por isso não há necessidade de se sentir intimidada. Nós somos um grupo muito acolhedor."

"Eu posso dizer," Eu sorri. "Sua família é muito calorosa."

"Bem, todos, exceto por Lauren, de qualquer maneira."

"Será que eu... fiz alguma coisa? Quero dizer, ela não foi exatamente..."

"Legal? Sim, não se preocupe, não é nada sobre você, pessoalmente", disse Rosalie. Ela girou um longo pedaço de cabelo loiro. "Edward já te disse que Lauren foi adotada?"

"Não", eu pisquei surpresa. "Ele nunca mencionou isso."

"É fácil esquecer às vezes, mas, sim, ela foi. Mamãe não podia ter mais filhos depois de Edward, por mais que ela e meu pai realmente quisessem mais, então eles decidiram adotar. Lauren tinha seis anos quando a trouxe para casa, e a vida que ela tinha antes não era realmente o melhor."

"Oh."

"Sim. Bem, de qualquer maneira. O ponto que eu estou tentando fazer aqui é que por causa de seu passado, Lauren fica um pouco... irritada quando os holofotes não estão sobre ela. Seu comportamento não é um resultado de qualquer coisa que você tenha feito. "

"Compreendo."

"Ótimo," Rosalie apertou meu braço. "Só pensei em lhe explicar isso. Nenhum de nós quer que você se afaste porque, honestamente, você está fazendo muito bem ao Edward. Eu nunca o vi tão feliz."

Por que todo mundo acha que eu ia deixar Edward tão facilmente? "Não se preocupe. Vai levar muito mais do que isso para me fazer fugir."

Voltamos para a mesa não muito tempo depois que ouvir Esme recordar a última reunião de família Cullen. A julgar pelos rostos de todos, deve ter sido uma festa interessante.

"...Eu abri a porta do armário para ver o seu primo Oliver tendo um _grande_ momento com um dos garçons," Esme fez uma careta. "Eu acho que a Vovó Cullen proibiu-o de ir na sua casa."

"Eu queria poder ter visto isso," Edward suspirou, mas seu rosto se iluminou quando me viu. Eu sentei ao lado dele e ele me puxou para perto novamente. "Espere, a Vovó não ficou irritada por eu não ter ido?"

"Oh, ela entende que você está ocupado. Ela espera que você vá vê-la o mais rapido possível, no entanto."

"Talvez Bella pode vir com você na próxima vez que você for para Chicago," Carlisle sugeriu. "Eu sei que sua avó gostaria de conhecê-la."

"As férias da primavera estão chegando," Edward divagou. "Talvez possamos ir, então. O que você acha, Bella?"

"Eu adoraria, mas eu já prometi aos meus pais que eu iria visitá-los."

"Oh," Edward soava tão desapontado como eu. "Bem, talvez possamos passar alguns dias em Chicago, em seguida, uns dois dias em Forks."

"Forks? Isso é de onde você é?" Lauren falou diretamente para mim pela primeira vez. "Que tipo de cidade tem nome de um talher?"

"Uma realmente pequena", disse Edward.

"Você está seriamente pronto para conhecer meus pais?" meu tom era brincalhão, mas eu estava falando sério. Claro, o telefonema fatídico aconteceu semanas atrás, mas ele se esqueceu da minha mãe louca e meu pai super protetor?

"Eu estou", disse ele, confiante. "Quão ruim pode ser?"

Bem, em duas semanas ou mais, ele ia descobrir.

* * *

 **A Rosalie é uma fofa né! Mas a Lauren... chatinha. Pelo menos a maior parte da família de Edward pareceram gostar da Bella haha**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	11. Capítulo 11

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Mais de quatro milhões e meio de anos atrás, o faraó Khufu ordenou a construção da Grande Pirâmide._

 _O que ele enterrou debaixo dele, no entanto, é tão impressionante._

 _"A barca solar de Khufu é um dos artefatos mais extraordinários do mundo. Com treze andares, se você o deixá-lo em–"_

Fiquei surpresa quando braços me envolveram. O colchão afundou quando eu ouvi uma voz quente no meu ouvido.

"O que você está assistindo?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa. "Outro documentário?"

"Sobre as dez maiores descobertas no Egito," eu confirmei enquanto fechei os olhos e relaxei contra ele; Eu adorava quando ele me envolvia em seu calor desta forma.

Ele empurrou meu cabelo de lado e falou contra a minha pele. "Eu não sei por que você continuar assistindo programas como esse. Nós dormimos na última vez que você me convenceu a assistir um."

"Mas este é interessante", minha voz ficou sem fôlego no final quando eu senti Edward colocar um beijo longo e sensual no meu pescoço. Inclinei a cabeça ligeiramente para permitir que mais beijos fossem plantados do meu queixo até o meu ombro.

"Mm", ele cantarolava. "Eu acho que eu sei algo que você vai achar mais fascinante."

"Sim? O que é?"

"Adivinhe."

"Música?"

"Tente de novo", eu senti a língua de Edward tocar brevemente a minha pele. Isso me fez tremer.

"Video Game?" Minha mão segurou a confusão em seu cabelo. Ele resmungou quando minhas unhas levemente roçaram o couro cabeludo.

"Não."

"Eu desisto", eu suspirei, sentindo o calor em todo meu corpo.

"Eu vou te dar outra dica," de repente, eu fui levantada e colocada de forma que eu estava sentada sobre as coxas de Edward com as pernas de cada lado dele.

 _Porra, ele é forte,_ fiquei maravilhada enquanto minhas mãos repousavam sobre o seu peito para manter o equilíbrio.

"Já descobriu?"

Eu não respondi. Em vez disso, eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço e beijei-o como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Lamúrias e gemidos encheram a sala enquanto Edward e eu demos um amasso. Suas mãos foram das minhas costas para minha cintura e, finalmente, a minha bunda – que era algo que eu apenas recentemente descobri, na verdade: o meu namorado amava uma bunda.

"Bella," Edward resmungou com voz rouca. "Deus, isso é tão bom, querida."

"Edward", eu sussurrei seu nome de volta antes de atacar seu pescoço. Os sons que escaparam de sua garganta fizeram a minha temperatura corporal subir ainda mais.

Inconscientemente, eu tinha me pressionado tão perto dele que quando eu me movi um pouco, eu podia sentir cada polegada gloriosa dele. Seu abdômen duro, seu peito forte…

...E sua ereção proeminente.

Nós dois choramingamos ao mesmo tempo em que eu entrei em contato com ele de novo... e de novo. Embora nossas roupas permaneceram, o prazer ainda estava lá e continuava a crescer até que as mãos poderosas agarraram minha cintura e pararam meus movimentos.

"O que foi?" Eu respirei.

"Precisamos... desacelerar," Edward respondeu, igualmente sem fôlego. Seus polegares batendo na parte inferior das minhas costas enquanto ele nos reorganizava de modo que eu estava deitada ao seu lado, em vez de em cima dele.

"Por quê?" Eu sussurrei. Eu podia sentir a insegurança rastejando sobre minha espinha. "Você não... gostou disso?"

"Oh, querida", ele acariciou minha bochecha antes de me beijar brevemente. "Não é isso. No caso de você não ter percebido, eu estava me divertindo. Muito." Ele sorriu provocante e eu ri um pouco. "Eu só... Eu não quero apressar."

Edward e eu tivemos a conversa onde o meu status de virgem foi esclarecido, e seu status de… não-virgem também. A conversa foi um pouco estranha, mas eu estava feliz que ele sabia que ia ser o meu primeiro (eventualmente). Ele tornou-se mais cauteloso comigo depois disso, parando nossas sessões de amasso antes que eles fossem longe demais como o que ele fez agora.

Não me interpretem mal, eu sou grata que ele se preocupa comigo o suficiente para ir tão longe em ser um empata foda, mas às vezes, a situação se torna tão frustrante em diversas maneiras.

"Hey," ele segurou o queixo para que eu olhasse para ele novamente. "Você está bem?"

"Sim. Sim, eu estou bem", eu suspirei. "Desculpa. Eu ainda estou um pouco tensa, mas você está certo. Eu sei que você está certo. Não há nenhuma necessidade para nós sermos precipitados."

Edward continuou a olhar para mim com olhos que ainda estavam em chamas com entusiasmo, e depois de um segundo, ele chegou mais perto para que ele pudesse me segurar. "Eu acho que deveria ser o único a pedir desculpas por… atiçar. Se serve de consolo, eu estou praticamente no mesmo estado que você."

"Eu poderia dizer."

Ele respirou fundo. "Olha, eu sei que tenho sido um enorme empata foda sempre que as coisas ficam... interessantes, mas eu quero que você saiba que não é porque eu não quero você," Eu senti meu rosto ser inclinado e meus olhos encontrando os dele. "É porque eu não quero que a sua primeira vez aconteça tão rapidamente que você vai se arrepender mais tarde."

Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço novamente. "Eu sei, e aprecio isso. Realmente. Eu sei que eu ainda não estou pronta para o sexo agora, mas quando as coisas ficam quentes e molhadas entre nós como o aconteceu há dez minutos..."

"É difícil não pensar sobre isso."

"Sim."

O silêncio invadiu o quarto. "Isto vai soar um pouco extravagante, mas eu quero que a nossa primeira vez juntos seja algo especial," Edward quebrou-o primeiro. "Eu prometo, quando você se sentir que... está pronta, por assim dizer, eu vou tentar o meu melhor para torná-lo incrível para você. Você merece nada menos."

Eu sorri. "Você é muito doce, Edward. Qualquer outro namorado provavelmente estaria me pressionando para o sexo em vez do que você está fazendo."

"O que posso dizer? Eu sou claramente a antítese de um idiota", ele sorriu de volta, aliviando o clima instantaneamente. "Então você está realmente bem comigo puxando os freios sempre que inconscientemente entramos nas preliminares?"

"Eu estou," eu disse honestamente. "Além disso, nós sempre começamos isso nas horas erradas. Tome agora por exemplo. Você tem aula em cerca de meia hora, e eu prometi Alice que iria com ela para show de Jasper."

"Não se preocupe, o momento perfeito irá aparecer em breve," ele respondeu com tranquilidade. "Por enquanto, apenas deixe-me ter você assim."

Eu balancei a cabeça e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, dizendo a mim mesma para colocar o sexo fora da minha mente por agora e apenas seguir em frente até a hora certa chegar.

 **~x~**

Pelos próximos dois dias, eu consegui manter essa promessa. Outras coisas como trabalho da universidade e YouTube encheram os meus pensamentos, e embora Edward ainda me fizesse sentir... seduzida sempre que ele segurava a minha mão, eu mantive o pensamento de fazer amor com ele estritamente em minhas periferias.

Até que eu descobri fanart e fanfiction.

Agora, como um estudante de arte, eu sou 100% a favor sobre saídas criativas e auto-expressão, mas algumas das imagens e histórias que eu encontrei estavam na fronteira com o extremo.

Vamos para a arte, por exemplo.

Além de bonitos e perfeitamente inocentes imagens de Photoshop de Edward e eu, o fandom, aparentemente, também apreciava criar manips nossas em situações muito comprometedoras. Havia um onde um Edward sem camisa tinha a mão na minha saia, outra onde estávamos emaranhados na cama nus, e até mesmo um onde ele estava acariciando meus seios - sem censor de mamilo ou qualquer coisa!

Nem desenhos foram poupados das imagens eróticas. Sim, eu admito, eu tenho um desenho ou quatro de Edward espalhados por todo o meu último bloco de desenho, mas não é como se eu o desenhasse como uma das minhas garotas Francesas - todo espalhado e nu. Mas os desenhos na internet? Sim, definitivamente em território de garota Francesa.

E depois havia a fanfiction. Santa mãe de deus, a fanfiction.

Dentro do período relativamente curto de tempo que Edward e eu estamos juntos, as pessoas conseguiram criar um número bastante impressionante de histórias. Eu li obras literárias que eram centradas no sexo antes, mas era apenas estranho ver o meu nome ligado a situações que envolvem um monte de 'bater' e 'cavalgadas'.

Um tema comum que eu vi nos poucos que tive a coragem para ler era eu cozinhando em nada, além de um avental e saltos, e Edward fazendo as coisas muito ruins com um controlador de vibração. Havia um monte de jogo com alimentos também, e havia alguns... dizeres bem criativos.

Eu nunca vou ver um joystick ou um Wiimote, da mesma forma novamente.

Era desnecessário dizer que toda a excursão me fez estremecer, mas isso também me fez pensar sobre sexo com Edward. Mais uma vez.

"Bellsie!" Alice entrou no meu quarto, felizmente, me distraindo. "Você tem que me ajudar a ficar pronta. Não consigo amarrar o laço!" Ela virou-se para mostrar a longa fila com buracos feitos para serem preenchidos com uma tira de fita.

"Por que você está vestindo um vestido tão complicado?" Perguntei. "Nós estamos apenas encontrando Rosalie para o jantar." Era a sua última noite em Nova York – Carlisle, Esme, e Lauren voltaram para casa mais cedo – e ela queria ter uma refeição com todos, Alice e Jasper incluído. Jasper não poderia ir, embora, como ele tem um trabalho para fazer, por isso seria apenas nós meninas.

Alice piscou para mim, incrédula. "Você está brincando? Não há 'apenas' quando se trata de Rosalie Cullen. Sei que ela é como sua cunhada ou o que seja, mas ela é uma rainha da moda, e eu me recuso a me envergonhar na presença dela. Você sabe a _Seventeen_ a nomeou a mulher mais elegante no mês passado, e _Cosmo_ disse que ela–"

"Ok, eu entendo", eu ri. "Rosalie é uma deusa da moda e não deve estar na presença de crimes contra a estilo. Apenas me dê a fita."

Ela entregou e comecei o trabalho.

"Você sabe, Rose não é tensa ou toda pretensiosa. Ela é realmente pé no chão", eu disse quando eu estava a meio caminho nas costas de Alice. "Quero dizer, ela não se importou com o que _eu_ estava vestindo quando a conheci."

"Hmm. Acho que você tem um ponto", ela murmurou. "Ainda assim, apesar de tudo. Eu quero estar no meu melhor."

Uma hora mais tarde, Alice finalmente considerou-se pronta e nós nos dirigimos ao restaurante. Lá, fomos levadas pelo maitre para a mesa onde Edward e Emmett já estavam esperando.

"Oi, querida," Edward me beijou na bochecha. "O caminho até aqui foi bom?"

"Foi sim", eu sorri. Ao vê-lo trouxe a obscenidade que eu li mais cedo para a frente da minha mente de novo, mas eu empurrei-os para trás. Agora não era _realmente_ hora para isso.

"Belly!" Emmett explodiu antes de me abraçar. "Fico feliz que vocês finalmente apareceram. Eu estou com fome!"

"Oi, Em," Eu ri. "Nós estivemos aqui antes, se Alice não tivesse demorado tanto. Oh, uh, essa é ela, a propósito," Fiz um gesto para minha prima depois de perceber que ela e Emmett não tinham sido apresentados ainda. "Al, este é companheiro de quarto de Edward, Emmett."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, baixinha," Emmett cumprimentou.

"Você, também, gigante gentil," Alice riu.

Outras apresentações foram feitas quando Rosalie voltou do banheiro. Todos nós nos sentamos ao redor da mesa depois.

"Isso é tão surreal. Na verdade, eu _conheço_ você agora", disse Alice para Rosalie em reverência. "Você é definitivamente uma das minhas inspirações de estilo."

"Obrigada", Rose respondeu gentilmente. "Eu tenho que dizer, eu adoro seu senso de moda. Esse vestido é Marc Jacobs?"

"OMG, sim!" Alice aplaudiu animadamente. "Ele desenhou seu vestido para o concurso Miss Universo, certo? O lavanda?"

"Lavanda?" Os olhos de Emmett estreitaram em confusão. "O seu vestido não era vermelho?"

"Nah, cara, eu tenho certeza que ele era verde", disse Edward.

"Verde? Vermelho? Do que diabos vocês estão falando?" Rosalie perguntou. "Alice está certa, era lavanda."

"Então, quando você usou o vestido vermelho?" Emmett ponderou. "Ah, bem. Deve ter sido o outro concurso. Heh, eu esqueci que nem sequer assisti a competição deste ano."

"O quê?!" As sobrancelhas de Rosa dispararam. "Você não viu o Miss Universo?"

"Uh..." Emmett brincou com seus utensílios nervosamente. "Bem, não a coisa toda, mas – "

"E você," ela olhou para Edward. "Você assistiu?"

"Bem, eu não cheguei a assistir a parte inicial –"

"Eu não posso acreditar em vocês dois!" Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça e se virou para Alice e eu. "Vocês podem acreditar nisso? E eles deveriam ser o meu namorado e meu irmão."

"Homens," Alice bateu em suas costas em solidariedade de irmã. "Às vezes eles simplesmente não entendem."

"Hey, eu assisti a parte de perguntas e respostas quando você esteve entre os cinco primeiros," Emmett se defendeu. "Você sempre me diz que o cérebro é mais importante do que a beleza. E eu assisti a sua coroação, também!"

Rose bufou, mas depois de um tempo, ela o perdoou.

"Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer", eu sussurrei no ouvido de Edward como os dois se entendiam. "Eu não assisti o concurso também."

Edward riu. "Você realmente é a garota perfeita para mim."

A comida chegou em seguida, e a conversa girava em torno de temas diferentes enquanto nós comemos. Em algum momento, Alice trouxe um evento de caridade do YouTube que ela planejava participar.

"Vai acontecer durante as férias de primavera em Cali, por isso, o momento é perfeito", disse. "Todos os rendimentos feitos em vendas de ingressos irá para várias organizações como Charity: Water."

"Edward e Bella provavelmente vão", Rosalie comentou. "Ou espere, vocês não irão para Chicago durante as férias de primavera?"

"Nós vamos," Edward assentiu, seus olhos se voltando para mim. "Bem, nós realmente não conversamos sobre nossa programação para esse período ainda."

"Eu adoraria ir com você para Chicago", eu disse. "E você disse que queria ver meus pais em Forks, certo?"

"Claro que eu quero."

"Acho que o cronograma pode funcionar se vocês quiserem ir para a coisa de caridade," Alice apontou. "Vocês podem ir a Chicago e Forks durante os primeiros dias, então descem para a Califórnia até as aulas começam novamente. Isso é o que Jasper e eu estamos planejamos fazer. O evento só será dia 3 de abril."

"Soa como uma boa ideia," Edward meditou. "O que você acha, Bella?"

"Para mim está bem," eu disse a ele. "Isto é, se você estiver disposto a gastar toda a sua férias de primavera comigo."

"Você sabe que eu estou", ele sorriu e beijou a minha mão.

"Está resolvido, então. Isso vai ser muito divertido!" Alice bateu palmas alegre novamente.

Eu sorri enquanto minha mente totalmente registrava nosso novo cronograma. Edward e eu, para todos os efeitos, ficaríamos sozinhos por aproximadamente duas semanas. Bem, não em Chicago ou Forks já que é onde as os pais estão, mas na California... não havia nada para nos perturbar lá.

Esse poderia ser o 'momento perfeito' que Edward estava falando?

* * *

 **Humm os dois só nos amassos! Daqui a pouco pega fogo haha  
**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando pfv**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	12. Capítulo 12

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

"Caras", Edward estava claramente sem ar, mas ele ainda segurava a câmera virado para seu rosto enquanto corríamos. "Nós estamos atrasados. Estamos realmente muito atrasados."

"Nós vamos conseguir!" Eu gritei ao fundo. "Vamos, cara, estamos quase lá."

Felizmente, eu estava certa, e depois de correr por uns metros, Edward e eu conseguimos embarcar em nosso vôo com cerca de dez segundos de sobra.

"Nós sobrevivemos!" Edward riu enquanto que nós entramos em colapso em nossos lugares. "Toca aqui, cara."

Bati minha mão contra a sua enquanto eu ria com ele.

"Isso foi intenso", ele olhou para a câmera antes de virar para mim. "Devemos ir ao aeroporto mais cedo da próxima vez."

"Por que você está me dizendo isso? Você é a razão pela qual estamos atrasados só para começar," eu apontei. Teoricamente, era uma boa ideia que eu dormisse na casa de Edward ontem à noite uma vez que nosso voo era hoje cedo, mas ter passado a noite nos beijando e jogando Cartas Contra a Humanidade nos deixou cansado quando seis horas da manhã chegou. Eu consegui me forçar a me levantar, mas Edward só apertou o soneca e voltou a dormir.

"Calúnia! Tudo mentira. Vou editar isso," Edward escondeu o dispositivo antes de finalmente desligá-lo. "Bem. Isso foi emocionante."

"O que, correr através do aeroporto, enquanto você tem uma câmera filmando a gente?" Perguntei. "Sim, foi definitivamente divertido."

"Embora seria uma ótima introdução para este vlog," disse ele. Essa era mais uma coisa sobre namorar um YouTuber, eu acho - você começa a fazer parte de alguns vlogs.

Embora eu tenha meu próprio canal, eu nunca me filmei fazendo outra coisa além de cozinhar; minha vida não é excitante o suficiente para ser monitorada dessa forma. Alguns que eu já vi pareciam divertidos, embora, então eu pensei, por que não fazer o meu primeiro vlog em nossa aventura no feriado de primavera?

"Vou ter que pensar em uma ótima maneira de começar o meu também", pensei. "Que tal um seu roncando depois do avião decolar?"

"Eu não ronco," Edward zombou. "Você lembrou de pegar sua câmera, a propósito?"

"Hey, eu só esqueci uma vez. Mas, sim, eu lembrei", eu vasculhei minha mochila e liguei-a antes de apontar a lente para ele.

Ele imediatamente começou a fazer caretas e posando ridiculamente então eu parei de gravar para que não fôssemos chutados para fora.

O vôo de seis horas de Nova York para Seattle passou sem quaisquer dificuldades, por parte do avião e minha. Quando o piloto anunciou que estávamos prestes a pousar em Sea-Tac, no entanto, que é quando o nervosismo começou.

Eu estava animada para ver meus pais de novo, com certeza, e eu sentia falta de Forks, mas eu nunca levei um garoto para casa. E não é qualquer garoto, também – é o rapaz que agora, aparentemente, minha mãe é fã e, provavelmente, o mais perseguido pelo meu pai.

Isso pode ser vantajoso, eu tentei me convencer. _Uma vez que eles já sabem quem é Edward – e já tiveram a chance de falar com ele – isso pode amenisar o impacto um pouco._

 _Você seriamente acredita nisso, Bella?_

 _Não, mas eu estou tentando ser otimista aqui._

E eu segurei esse otimismo enquanto Edward e eu fizemos os procedimentos habituais pelo aeroporto e para começar a viagem de três horas de carro para Forks. Ou eu tentei, pelo menos. O conforto de Edward ajudou, mas uma parte do meu cérebro que pensava de mais apenas manteve formando cenários horríveis.

"Hey," eu disse uma vez que chegamos ao carro alugado. "Eu tenho algo para lhe perguntar."

"Será que isso vai ser um outro trocadilho? Porque você sabe que eu vou devolver, e os meus são geralmente piores que os seus."

"Não", eu ri. "Embora, sim, seus trocadilhos são geralmente nada comparados com os meus. De qualquer forma, eu estava pensando... você está nervoso?"

Eu esperava ouvir uma resposta tranquilizadora, mas em vez disso, Edward respondeu com, "Claro que eu estou."

"Sério? Você não demonstrou."

"Eu estou seguindo a linha do 'cara de paisagem'."

"Para ser honesta, eu estou meio nervosa, também."

"Não é porque você acha que seus pais não vão me aprovar, não é?" O tom de Edward era brincalhão, mas eu poderia detectar a preocupação genuína.

"Nem um pouco. Estou nervosa porque... bem, você falou com eles, então você sabe quão... peculiar eles são. Quero dizer, eles não te assustaram da última vez, mas você só falou com eles através do telefone."

Edward pegou minha mão e deu um aperto tranquilizador. "Querida, você não precisa se estressar sobre eu indo embora, isso não vai acontecer. E quanto a suas peculiaridades, bem, eles fizeram você, não foi? Assim, eles não podem ser tão ruins quanto você pensa."

Inclinei-me sobre o console para beijar sua bochecha.

 _Talvez esta viagem não será tão terrível depois de tudo._

~x~

"Bem, nós estamos aqui", eu disse enquanto olhava para fora da janela vendo a minha casa de infância. Ela foi repintada no último Natal, por isso, pelo menos, Edward não terá que ver bagunça horrível da pintura que era antes.

"É singular," Edward observou. "Será que só você e seus pais viveram aqui?"

"Sim. Alice ficava sempre que seus pais iriam vagabundear em algum lugar, mas pela maior parte, era só eu e eles. A propósito, eles estão, uh, meio que nos observando pela da janela agora. "

A cortina tremia visivelmente, confirmando minha teoria.

"Eles devem estar ficando impacientes," Edward colocou um sorriso corajoso. "Vamos lá."

Nós andamos a curta distância do carro para a varanda da frente com Edward levando tanto a sua bagagem e a minha. A porta abriu-se uma vez que estávamos na frente dela e eu fui envolvida de repente em um abraço apertado.

"Baby!" Mamãe gritou. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta!"

"Senti sua falta também, mãe," minha voz era abafada pelos cabelos com cheiro muito floral.

"Olhe para você, você está brilhando", ela deu um passo atrás e ficou maravilhada com a minha aparência. "O amor faz muito bem a você. E por falar nisso, este homem jovem e bonito com você deve ser Edward".

"É muito bom finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente, Sra Swan," Edward sorriu calorosamente para ela. Ele deixou cair as malas quando a mamãe urso de repente o abraçou também.

"É Renee, lembra? Ou você pode me chamar de mamãe, se você quiser."

"Eu acho que ele vai ficar com o seu nome, Ma," eu disse a ela enquanto um rubor cobriu meu rosto.

"Por quê? Muito cedo?" Perguntou minha mãe.

"Só um pouquinho", meu pai se pronunciou. Ele deu um passo para frente e limpou a garganta. "Hey, Bells."

"Pai," Eu o abracei brevemente uma vez que ele não era realmente de demonstrações de afeto. Na presença de platéria, de qualquer maneira. De acordo com minha mãe, ele ainda era um completo 'garanhão na intimidade': na verdade eu nunca quis saber, mas pelo menos a sua vida amorosa ainda era interessante.

"Eu sei que você já meio que sabe quem ele é, mas este é Edward", eu pegou a mão de Edward. "Edward, este é o meu pai, Charlie."

"Chefe Swan," Edward acenou com a cabeça educadamente. "É bom falar com você de novo, senhor."

O bigode do meu pai se contraiu, mas ele não disse nada. Ele simplesmente estendeu a mão para Edward para apertar.

"Bem," Mamãe bateu palmas. "Eu acho que é hora de parar de ficar aqui quando há um perfeitamente sala quente a espera. Venha! Nós temos uma comida deliciosa, se as crianças estiverem com fome."

"Você não cozinhou, não é?" Perguntei com preocupação genuína. A história que eu disse antes a Edward sobre minha mãe só conseguir fazer cereal não era brincadeira; ela me fez ter medo de comer frango por seis meses desde o Grande Assado de Páscoa em 2004.

"Bella, ela disse 'comida deliciosa'. Obviamente, ela não fez isso," meu pai gargalhou. Ele estava ajudando Edward com a bagagem. "Harry Clearwater do Rez fez."

Mamãe deu um tapa no braço dele. "Oh, cale-se, Charlie. Como se você fosse melhor do que eu. Mas nós estamos verdadeiramente felizes que você vai ficar conosco por alguns dias, baby", ela sorriu para mim. "As refeições não tem sido o mesmo sem você."

"Não se preocupe, mamãe, eu vou assumir as tarefas da cozinha enquanto eu estou aqui", eu ri, mas parei abruptamente quando vi a enorme faixa pendurada acima do sofá.

Dizia, 'BEM-VINDOS BELLA E NAMORADO' Na verdade, parecia que originalmente continha 'BEM-VINDOS BELLA E AMIGO' apenas, mas a palavra 'amigo' foi meio coberta, o que só poderia ser coisa da minha mãe.

Meu Deus, alguém me ajuda.

"Vocês gostaram?" Minha mãe perguntou quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando. "Fizemos isso quando pensávamos que íamos buscá-los no aeroporto, mas uma vez que vocês decidiram apenas vir direto, eu pensei por que não usar para outra coisa? Eu fiz alguns ajustes já que seu pai fez o original. Hashtag legal e no ponto, estou certa?"

"Uh... sim, hum, mãe. É... legal."

"É para fazer seu namorado se sentir mais bem-vindo", seu rosto se iluminou com entusiasmo. "Oh, e se eu não te disse isso antes, Edward, bem-vindo para a prole Swan!"

"Obrigado, Renee," Edward disse quando eu o senti vibrar com riso silencioso atrás de mim. Sua diversão era contagiante e eu podia sentir-me começar a rir também.

Felizmente, meu pai escolheu aquele momento para sugerir que subissemos. Nós três marchamos para o segundo andar, onde a minha mala foi colocada no meu quarto de infância e a de Edward no quarto de hóspedes. Imaginei que o meu pai não iria querer que nós dormissemos na mesma cama.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, eu estava procurando através da minha mala para encontrar uma nova camisa para usar quando um alto bufar e uma mão no meu ombro me fez pular alto.

"Você vai pagar por isso", eu ri e empurrei Edward de brincadeira. Tínhamos pregado peças um no outro antes, mas ainda me surpreendia. A câmera na mão dele claramente capturou minha reação embaraçosa desta vez também.

"Sim? O que você vai fazer?"

"Esta casa tem cãmeras de segurança em todo o lugar", eu disse a ele seriamente. "Eu tenho certeza que vou encontrar na filmagem você fazendo alguma coisa."

"Você está brincando", disse Edward, embora eu podia ver um lampejo de preocupação em seus olhos.

"Ei, o meu pai é o chefe de polícia. A segurança de sua família é prioridade máxima."

Mesmo com a câmera compacta bloqueando uma parte de seu rosto, a expressão nervosa dele era clara. Eu o deixei suar por um segundo antes de mais gargalhadas escaparem.

"Você deveria ver seu rosto," Eu limpei os cantos dos meus olhos. "Isso foi divertido!"

"Hee-ha-ha," Edward revirou os olhos. Seus braços fortes me levaram para a cama antes que eu pudesse me recuperar totalmente.

"Eu acho que isso é o suficiente para de vlog por agora," ele virou a câmera e começou a cair em cima de mim.

"Provavelmente", eu empurrei o cabelo da sua testa. "Mas falando sério, não existem câmeras aqui. Forks é uma cidade muito chata para justificar esse tipo de segurança."

"Bom", ele respondeu. "Porque eu realmente não queria que seu pai me visse fazendo isso." Ele capturou meus lábios com os seus em um beijo quente.

"Hum," eu cantarolei e envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. "Estou muito suja. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso agora?"

"Fazer o que?" Suas mãos começou a acariciar minha cintura.

"Você sabe o que –" Eu engasguei quando o senti morder a pele entre o pescoço e o ombro. "O que eu quero dizer."

O som de passos subindo as escadas, infelizmente, nos obrigou a nos afastar um do outro. Era minha mãe.

"Bella?" Ela espiou no meu quarto. "Hey. Como vocês estão?"

"Nós estamos bem, mãe", eu disse, um pouco sem fôlego.

"Isso é bom. E você gostou quarto de hóspedes, Edward? Eu tentei dizer a Charlie que vocês dois são velhos o suficiente para compartilhar uma cama, mas o homem simplesmente não acompanha o tempo", ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele não é tão moderno como eu."

"Não se preocupe, Renee, o quarto de hóspedes está bom," Edward assegurou. "E eu posso entender o Chefe Swan."

"Isso é legal da sua parte," Minha mãe deu um tapinha em sua mão. "Então, do que vocês estavam falando?"

Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro antes de voltar para ela. "Apenas algumas coisas, Ma. Você sabe, como o que vamos fazer amanhã."

"Ooh, entendi. Vocês vão com o seu pai para o lago amanhã, certo? Você vai adorar o lugar, Edward é muito pacífico. Eu twittei sobre isso há algumas semanas – Você viu?"

Eu sabia que ele provavelmente não viu com o número de tweets que ele era marcado e como geralmente sua vida era ocupada, mas ele ainda disse: "Sim, eu vi. Parece bonito, e eu estou ansioso para vê-lo pessoalmente."

"Incrivelmente demais! Ah, e uma vez que estamos no tópico do Twitter, você se importa se tirarmos uma selfie juntos? As pessoas não acreditam em mim quando lhes digo que eu sou a mãe de Bella e, provavelmente, a sua futura sogra. Eu sei certo, é tão estúpido. Quero dizer, vocês dois me seguem. De qualquer forma, eu quero enviar aos haters alguma prova. Você também, baby."

"Ren?" A voz do meu pai soou de repente no corredor. "Onde você está?"

"Quarto de Bella, querido," Mamãe gritou de volta.

"Aí está você," Pai apareceu à porta. "Eu quis saber onde você foi. O peixe frito está pronto? Eu estou morrendo de fome e eu tenho certeza que as crianças podem querer alguma coisa."

"Esqueça o seu estômago por um segundo, Charlie. Nós vamos tirar uma selfie primeiro!"

"Uma o quê?"

"Uma selfie! Venha aqui e vamos tirar todos juntos."

Ele relutantemente foi enquanto minha mãe segurou seu celular alguns centímetros mais alto na frente de nós. "Diga xis!"

Ela ergueu um sinal de paz por seus olhos enquanto o meu pai só ficou lá confuso, Edward parecia que ele estava prestes a começar a rir, e eu tinha um sorriso levemente mortificado no meu rosto.

E isso é basicamente como a foto mais estranha de todas acabou na Internet.

* * *

 **Maravilhoooso esse encontro do Edward com os Swan. A Renée é maravilhosa hahaha**

 **Meninas desculpe pela demora, deixei uma explicação lá no meu grupo do facebook ;)**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13  
**

Ficar deitada na cama enquanto não fazia nada sempre foi a parte que eu mais odiava sobre ter insônia. Isso sempre me levou a pensar demais, ansiedade desnecessária e, geralmente, apenas me assustar com a minha própria imaginação.

Então, enquanto eu experimentava um outro ataque com o distúrbio do sono estúpido, eu decidi que não ia apenas ficar olhando para o teto. Em vez disso, eu fiz o que qualquer outra pessoa em sã consciência faria: falei com uma câmera.

"Hey, pessoal. É cerca de duas e meia da manhã e eu não consigo dormir. Yay!" Eu sussurrei para a lente enquanto a minha mão livre ergueu um sarcástico sinal de positivo. "Eu estou bem acordada, então isso significa que eu posso falar com vocês... até eu ficar com sono... o que eu realmente espero que aconteça em breve.

"Além disso, eu vou tentar manter minha voz baixa, porque todo mundo na casa está dormindo, e se eu acordar alguém, eles provavelmente vão... jogar alguma coisa em mim ou algo assim", eu ri baixinho. "Vamos ver quais aventuras terei."

Poucos minutos e uma leitura rápida da Internet mais tarde, encontrei esta aventura.

"Tudo bem", eu sentei na minha mesa com a câmera apoiada em alguns livros antigos. "Então, depois de visitar alguns sites, me deparei com um pequeno teste que dá resultados muito interessantes: O quiz 'Quem é seu namorado do YouTube'.

Fiz uma pausa para a música dramática que eu planejava colocar na edição.

"Estou um pouco assustada de como isso irá, mas quem não arrisca, não petisca, hein? Eu não tenho certeza do que eu devo ganhar com isso, então… que seja!.. Primeira pergunta."

 **Q1: Qual é o seu tipo favorito de filme?**

 **Filme de mulherzinha, é claro.**

 **Filmes de terror. Ponto.**

 **Qualquer coisa que seja bom, contanto que as avaliações sejam boas :D**

"Os filmes de terror", eu respondi automaticamente. "Eu amo, especialmente os thrillers psicológicos. Apenas não me faça jogar a versão do jogo - isso é o que Edward faz," Eu ri.

 **Q2: Você vai para o baile! Qual destes vestidos que você usaria?**

Eu cliquei nas quatro opções e me encolhi com todos eles. "Uh..." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Bem, nenhum deles é realmente o meu tipo e eu não fui ao meu baile de formatura, mas... este deve servir, eu acho", eu escolhi o vestido mais não-revelador.

 **Q3: Qual é o seu YouTuber favorito?**

 **Liam or Riley from Smash**

 **stefanisnotinteresting**

 **LessAmazingQuil**

 **Tyler Crowley**

"Qual é o ponto da questão?" Eu perguntei. "Você não está já respondendo à sua própria pergunta se você - quer saber, não importa eu gosto de todos esses caras, mas vou escolher o Quil."

O resto das perguntas eram da mesma natureza, e depois de responder cerca de mais cinco, eu recebi a mensagem dizendo que minhas respostas estavam sendo processadas.

"É isso," Eu esfreguei minhas mãos enquanto eu sorri para a câmera. "Os resultados estão quase - espere, está pronto, meu namorado do YouTube é-"

"Bella?" uma batida suave na porta quase me fez cair da minha cadeira. "Querida, você está acordada?"

"Jesus Cristo," Eu coloquei a mão sobre meu coração batendo rapidamente. "Edward?"

A porta se abriu um pouco e claro, a cabeça de Edward apareceu. "Hey,"

"Ei, você," eu ri sem fôlego. "Desculpe, eu te acordei?"

"Não, eu não conseguia dormir," ele sussurrou de volta. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si uma vez que ele tinha entrado no meu quarto. "E você?"

"Não conseguia dormir", eu admiti. "É por isso que estou vloggando".

"Entendi", ele estava ao meu lado para que pudesse ver o meu laptop. "Esse é o Stefan?"

"Huh?" Olhei para minha tela. "Oh, sim. Eu fiz este quiz e, aparentemente, ele é meu namorado do YouTube. Hah, há até uma história sobre como nos conhecemos e tudo", eu rapidamente li os parágrafos. "Eu encontrei com ele enquanto estava de férias em Londres e foi amor à primeira vista," Eu olhei para Edward. "O que você acha?"

Seu rosto era inexpressivo enquanto ele disse, "Bom, eu acho que vou ter que matar o Stefan."

Levantei-me e passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Claro que _você_ é meu namorado de verdade, seu bobo."

"Porra, é claro que eu sou", ele rosnou baixinho. "Você é minha."

Concordei com ele o beijando.

Ele se afastou depois de um minuto para olhar de soslaio para o meu laptop.

"Relaxe, eu não vou deixar você pelo Stefan," Eu pressionei meus lábios em sua mandíbula.

"Eu sei que você não vai, mas eu só estou curioso", ele sorriu, brincando. "Quem poderia ser _meu_ namorado do YouTube?"

 **~x~**

Depois de terminar o quiz também – ele tirou ele mesmo, por algum motivo – Edward e eu ainda não estavamos cansados, por isso decidimos assistir TV no andar de baixo. Os filmes eram surpreendentemente boa às três da manhã, e com o lanche que eu peguei, estávamos bem alertas.

Devemos ter desmaiado em algum momento, embora, porque a próxima coisa que eu percebi foi uma tosse forte, de repente me sacudindo na consciência.

"O que–" Comecei até que eu vi o meu pai olhando para mim. "Pai?"

"Bella", ele grunhiu em resposta. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Edward se moveu debaixo de mim enquanto seu braço apertou ao redor da minha cintura me fazendo lembrar de onde eu estava.

"Nós apenas adormecemos assim", eu disse a ele honestamente. "Edward e eu não conseguíamos dormir, então nós começamos a assistir alguns filmes até–"

"Chefe Swan!" A voz de Edward em pânico me interrompeu. Ele rapidamente nos reorganizou de modo que estávamos em uma posição mais aceitável. "Senhor, nós apenas adormecemos assim, mas eu juro, nada–"

"Charlie, você viu de onde o barulho estava vindo?" A mãe de fez sua entrada triunfal em seguida. Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa quando nos viu. "Oh, eu não sabia que vocês dois já estavam acordados."

Edward e eu começamos a falar, mas o meu pai cortou. "O barulho era apenas a TV, Ren," ele olhou para nós brevemente. "Aparentemente, Edward e Bella se esqueceram de desligar."

"Esqueceram de – espera, vocês acordaram tão cedo só para assistir TV?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Não, Ma. Nós dois não conseguimos dormir ontem a noite, por isso assistimos alguns filmes. Ah, uh, TV estava ligada porque nós acabamos dormindo."

"Oh, ok," Minha mãe balançou a cabeça, totalmente bem com a situação. "Bom você se sente bem para fazer waffles para o café da manhã, baby? Eu estava vendo esses posts de waffle no Pinterest na noite passada, eu estou morrendo de vontade de comer um agora."

"Hum," Eu espiei a expressão ilegível do meu pai e uma ansiosa de Edward. "Sim, claro. Eu posso fazer waffles."

O café da manhã foi um pouco estranho depois disso com a minha mãe mantendo a conversa viva e meu pai comendo sua refeição calmamente. Edward olhava para mim como se a perguntando silenciosamente se meu pai estava irritado, e eu tentei transmitir que ele provavelmente não estava. Quer dizer, eu sabia como o meu pai era quando ele era irritado, e seu comportamento agora não era assim.

Ainda assim, Edward declarou que precisava se desculpar.

"Pelo o quê?" Eu disse. "Eu não acho que ele está com raiva. Quero dizer, ele não nos deu uma palestra ou algo assim, que é o que ele sempre faz quando eu fico em apuros. Ele estava apenas... surpreso, eu acho."

"Pelo o quê? Bem, por corromper o anjinho dele, por isso", ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Ele provavelmente pensa que eu atraí você até a sala para–"

"Okay, okay. Se acalme," Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito duro. "Papai não está zangado, está bem? E ele não odeia você. Pare de entrar em pânico."

"Você está certa," Edward suspirou. "Você está certa. Eu estou provavelmente apenas exagerando."

"Soa como algo que eu faria", eu sorri. "E 'anjinho'? Acredite em mim, os meus pais conhecem o diabinho que criaram. Você não tem que se preocupar em me corromper."

Ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Não, eu acho que não. Eu ainda acho que deveria pedir desculpas, apesar de tudo. Só por respeito. E eu não quero que o nosso passeio no lago seja ainda mais desconfortável do que o café da manhã."

"Você tem um ponto."

Descemos até onde meu pai estava olhando para o cooler. Edward limpou a garganta antes de falar em um tom claro. "Chefe Swan? Posso falar com você, senhor?"

Meu pai não disse nada, mas acenou com a cabeça em direção da varanda dos fundos. Eu dei a Edward um último sorriso tranquilizador antes que ele desaparecesse pela porta de tela.

Quase ao mesmo tempo alguém deu uma batida forte na porta da frente. "Mãe, você está esperando alguém?" Eu perguntei.

"Não", minha mãe disse de sua sala de costura. "Oh, espere. Deve ser Jacob."

"Jacob?" Eu repeti. Que diabos era o garoto do outro lado da rua está fazendo aqui?

"Ele se ofereceu para cortar a grama", minha mãe explicou. "Eu acho que ele só quer vê-la, no entanto. Eu disse a ele na semana passada que você e Edward estariam aqui e seu rosto se iluminou como uma árvore de Natal."

"Eu não acho que sou eu quem ele está animado para ver," eu murmurei. Quando eu abri a porta, as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Jacob confirmaram isso.

"É verdade? CULLEngage está aqui?"

"Bem, Olá para você também," eu cumprimentei secamente, dando um passo para o lado para deixá-lo entrar. "É bom saber que você ainda se lembra de mim, garoto."

"Bella, eu te vejo todos os anos", o desengonçado garoto de treze anos sentou-se no sofá; ele cresceu desde a última vez que o vi. "Mas eu nunca conheci uma celebridade antes. Onde ele está? Posso encontrá-lo agora? Você acha que ele vai assinar o meu fone de ouvido? Eu tenho um igualzinho ao dele!"

"Ele está um pouco ocupado agora," Eu informei a ele assim que senti um braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Oh, hey," Eu olhei para Edward.

"Cara," Jacob estava de pé novamente e abertamente olhando pasmo para o meu namorado.

"Este é Jake," Eu pensei em fazer as introduções, enquanto ele ainda estava sem palavras. "Ele vive do outro lado da rua. Ele é um grande fã seu, eu acredito."

"Eu vejo," Edward sorriu. "É bom conhecer você. Eu sou Edward."

"Cara, eu totalmente sei quem você é," Jake soltou quando ele apertou a mão Edward. "E é simplesmente fantástico conhecer você, cara. Eu não posso acreditar que estou balançando sua mão agora!"

"Você pode acalmar o fangirling um pouco", eu ri.

"É legal," Edward riu comigo. "Hey, esses são-"

"Fones de ouvido Razer? Sim, eu tenho igual ao seu," Jacob removeu o grande fone de ouvido de seu pescoço. "Você pode autografar? E podemos tirar uma foto juntos?"

Enquanto meu namorado muito paciente o alegrava, meu pai reapareceu com algumas varas e sua caixa de combate. "O que eles estão fazendo?" Ele me perguntou com curiosidade genuína. "Jacob e Edward se conhecem?"

"Eles acabaram de conhecer", eu disse. "Jake é um fã dele, no entanto."

"Certo, com sua coisa de... YouTube," Pai arranhou seu pescoço. "Agora eu sei por que ele estava tão ansioso para trabalhar no quintal, e neste dia em particular. Bem, de qualquer forma. Uma vez que eles terminarem, devemos ir."

"Ok. Espera, pai", eu estendi a mão para seu braço. "Hum, como – como foi sua conversa com Edward? Quero dizer, vocês ficaram lá por um tempo."

Ele olhou para os dois garotos na nossa frente. "Eu vou te dizer mais tarde, Bella. Prometo."

 **~x~**

A viagem para o lago não foi tão longa e, surpreendentemente, não foi de todo desconfortável. Quaisquer problemas que meu pai e Edward tinham – se havia algum para começar – parecia ter desaparecido, porque eles estavam realmente conversando sem que eu atuasse como mediadora.

Bem, os seus assuntos foram bastante seguros como se Edward tivesse qualquer experiência de pesca e tal, mas já era um começo.

"Uau," Edward comentou uma vez que estacionados. "Renee estava certa, aqui é lindo."

"Eu venho aqui quando quero paz e tranquilidade," Meu pai concordou. "Vamos lá. Vamos arrumar em uma dessas mesas."

Eu me ofereci para ajudar a levar o equipamento que nós trouxemos, mas os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida insistiram que eles poderiam lidar com isso. Eles não discutiram quando eu disse que ficaria encarregado do almoço, no entanto.

"Vamos comer os peixes que pegarmos hoje, certo?" Eu perguntei. Os únicos ingredientes no cooler eram para temperos e acompanhamentos.

"Sim", meu pai respondeu. "Ainda que eu acho que devemos pegar um pouco de lenha para o fogo em primeiro lugar, antes de entrar no barco. Você se importaria de procurar algum, Edward?"

"Nem um pouco, Chefe," Edward assentiu. Ele me deu um sorriso antes de ir para perto da floresta, em busca de um pouco de madeira seca.

"Pai, você sempre tem um fogão portátil guardado na parte traseira de seu caminhão," Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Só queria falar com você em particular," Meu pai deu de ombros. "Você quer saber o que falamos, não é?"

"Você poderia ter apenas dito a Edward que você queria falar comigo por um minuto, você sabe."

"Onde está a diversão nisso?"

Eu o empurrei de brincadeira. "Então, o que aconteceu? Edward pensou que você o odiava antes que vocês conversassem, mas agora, vocês dois parecem se dar bem."

"O garoto tem princípios que eu aprecio. E ele é corajoso por querer falar comigo a sós", ele riu. "O mais importante, porém, ele realmente se importa com você. Eu poderia dizer isso por suas palavras e pelo olhar dele"

"Ele é muito bom comigo, pai", eu disse a ele. "E ele é bom _para_ mim, também."

"Mm," Pai assentiu. "Você parece mais feliz nesses dias."

"Então você o aprovou?"

"Acho que estamos além aprovação neste momento."

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso até que Edward voltou com uma braçada de madeira.

"Isso é tudo que eu pude encontrar", ele colocou em uma pilha limpa. "Sem me afastar muito, de qualquer maneira. Espero que eles sejam bastante, senhor."

"Eles são, filho. Eles são," Meu pai lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. "E eu acho que é hora de você me chamar Charlie, você não acha?"

O sorriso no rosto de Edward rivalizava com o meu, mas ambos os nossos não eram páreo para o do meu pai.

* * *

 **Esse teste de "Qual seu namorado do youtube" realmente existe. O Felix (PewDiePie) e a Marzia (CutePieMarzia) já fizeram e é nos vídeos deles que a autora se inspirou para a cena e os resultados. Quem quiser ver procure no Youtube: WHO IS YOUR YOUTUBE BOYFRIEND? (Test) [vídeo do PewDiePie] e MY YT BOYFRIEND? [vídeo da Marzia]**

 **Amei a visita do Edward aos Swan. O Charlie só se faz de durão, mas ele é um amor!**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, espero que o começo de ano esteja ótimo para vocês.**

 **Vou postar mais um capítulo durante a semana.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

"Mais rápido."

"Não, nós temos que ir devagar."

"Mais rápido, Edward!"

"Isso não é uma boa ideia, Bella."

"Não, não, olhe. O bebê está – e ele acordou," Eu ri quando o bebê mal se sentou em seu berço e avançou para nos assustar. Edward e eu provavelmente poderíamos estar fazendo algo mais produtivo no café de Chicago em que estávamos, mas _Hotel 626_ era extremamente divertido.

"Talvez devêssemos ligar para ela," Eu fechei o laptop. "Nós já morremos duas vezes nesse nível, e todas as quatro pessoas neste lugar estão começando a encarar."

"Nah, não todos. Esse cara só olhou," Edward apontou para um cara no chão.

"Certo," Eu ri. Caindo contra o seu corpo, eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Estou cansada." Como viajar poderia ser tão cansativo? Tudo que você faz é sentar-se, realmente, mas todo o processo ainda cansa.

"Eu sei, querida, eu sei," Edward nos aproximou. Ele beijou minha testa antes de falar. "Talvez possamos tirar uma soneca quando chegarmos a casa dos meus pais. Agora, se Rosalie estiver aqui..."

"Ela mandou uma mensagem de volta?" Eu perguntei. Rose se ofereceu para nos pegar no aeroporto, apesar de nossa chegada caindo às quatro e meia da manhã.

"Sim. Ela diz que está à caminho. Conhecendo-a, no entanto, ela provavelmente se perdeu", ele balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos lá. Seu senso de direção não pode ser _tão_ ruim."

Edward se virou para mim com uma expressão divertida. "Rosalie se esquece de onde ela estaciona seu carro. Eu acho que é seguro apostar que ela esqueceu o caminho para o aeroporto."

"Mas vocês não cresceram aqui?"

"Confie em mim, Bella. A não ser que ela tenha seu GPS funcionando ou está com Emmett, Rose não vai ser capaz de chegar aqui antes da hora do almoço."

Eu pisquei. "Você está falando sério."

"Como um ataque cardíaco. Hah, ver? Eu mandei uma mensagem para Em, se ele sabia onde Rosalie estava e ele respondeu com isso", ele me entregou o telefone.

 **cara ela está cmg. peguei um táxi para ela faz 5 min LOL. tlz estarei ai em 10 min**

Huh, então ele não estava brincando. "Wow."

"Sim. Porque você acha que eu decidi que esperássemos em um café em vez no aeroporto? Se nós vamos esperar por muito tempo, podemos muito bem ficarmos confortáveis, certo?" Ele acariciou meu pescoço, brincando.

Isso me fez rir, mas um gemido escapou dos meus lábios, logo que ele começou a deixar beijos.

"Esse som", ele rosnou contra a minha pele. "Eu queria poder ficar a sós com você agora. Deus, você sabe o quão difícil tem sido não tocar em você nestes últimos dois dias?"

"Eu senti sua falta, também," minhas mãos cobriram as suas para fazê-lo me abraçar mais apertado.

"Você vai ficar no meu quarto quando chegarmos em casa", ele murmurou. "Fiquei acostumado a dormir ao seu lado por isso eu não consigo dormir sem você."

Eu sabia que era verdade, porque eu me sentia da mesma forma. Eu nunca percebi antes, mas depois daquela noite sem sono nos meus pais, eu vi o padrão dos meus hábitos de sono: que as únicas noites que eu não conseguia dormir foram as sem Edward.

"Seus pais não se importam?"

"Se eles se importarem, eu simplesmente vou me esgueirar para seu quarto."

"Oh. Então, você nunca levou uma menina para casa antes?" Eu estava realmente curiosa... e um pouco assustada. Quantas meninas foram à casa dos Cullen antes de mim?

"Não", ele respondeu de uma forma que não deixou espaço para dúvidas. "Você é a primeira garota que eu levo para casa e a primeira que eu já apresentei a minha família, também."

"Por que isso?"

"Ninguém foi tão importante para mim como você," Edward sorriu. "Eu sou sério sobre nós, Bella. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Torci meu tronco e abracei seu pescoço. "Eu sei, menino bobo. Estou sou séria sobre nós, também."

"Sim? Você não está apenas dizendo isso por que eu sou o seu primeiro namorado?" ele perguntou, em um tom sério de brincadeira.

"Eu estou dizendo isso porque é verdade."

Ele se inclinou para me beijar então, e como todas as outras vezes, meu coração disparou e minha mente ficou em branco. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era lábios de Edward nos meus.

Eu nunca ia me cansar disso, pensei, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Foi lamentável que a buzina do jipe de Emmett só tinha de estragar o momento.

 **~x~**

Quando acordei algumas horas mais tarde, a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto entusiasmado de Ash Ketchum empurrando uma Pokébola para mim.

Eu pisquei e tentei despertar. Onde eu estava e onde estava Edward?

Felizmente, encontrei-o rapidamente depois de virar a cabeça para a direita. Ele estava dormindo sobre um travesseiro amarelo, que parecia muito familiar.

Era uma cabeça de Pikachu gigante.

Jesus, todo a cama estava cheia de parafernálias do Pikáchu.

Sentei-me e olhei ao redor do que tinha que ser antigo quarto de Edward. Alguém era, obviamente, um grande fã de _Pokémon_ se a cama, cartazes, pelúcias e figuras em molduras de vidro eram qualquer indicação, mas parecia que _World of Warcraft_ e _BioShock_ pode ser adicionado à sua lista de interesses também.

Eu ri baixinho para mim mesma. Edward era um completo nerd, mas isso de alguma forma o deixou ainda mais atraente. Claro, que eu ser fã das coisas que ele gostava também ajudava.

"O que é tão engraçado", ele murmurou ao meu lado; Eu não sabia que ele tinha acordado.

"Nada. Eu estava apenas admirando suas coleções."

Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir um suspiro resignado. "Vá em frente. Se divirta as minhas custas e me diga o quão nerd eu sou."

"Você é um grande nerd, sim, mas por que eu iria tirar sarro de você?" Eu empurrei o cabelo longe de seu rosto. "Acontece que eu acho este quarto impressionante. Eu acho que você exagerou um pouco com Pikachu. Ou talvez eu estou dizendo isso só porque eu prefiro Raichu. E Groudon. Esses dois sempre foram os meus favoritos."

Edward me encarou, incrédulo. "Você gosta de _Pokémon_?"

"Cara, eu cresci com isso - como não gostar?" Eu respondi. "Por que você parece tão chocado? Eu pensei que nós já tinhamos estabelecido depois que marquei pontuação máxima no quiz de _Star Wars_ que eu sou uma nerd como você é."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe. Este choque é do tipo bom", ele me assegurou. Seus braços enrolaram na minha cintura enquanto ele se sentava. "Eu acho que você é simplesmente mais perfeita para mim do que eu pensava."

Nós descemos as escadas para o café da manhã após mais alguns minutos descansando na cama. Apesar da hora relativamente cedo, Esme já estava de pé na cozinha quando chegamos lá.

"Vocês acordaram!" Ela deu um abraço em nós. "Nós pensamos que vocês não iriam aparecer por pelo menos mais algumas horas. A viagem foi boa?"

"A viagem foi ótima, mãe" Edward pacientemente permitiu que sua mãe fosse eufórica com ele. "Rose e Emmett nos deixou por volta das cinco da manhã."

"Onde eles estão?" Eu perguntei. Eu pensei que a única pessoa que eu com certeza veria na cozinha seria Emmett.

"Eles estão no apartamento de Rosalie. Eles vão voltar para o almoço, não se preocupe", Esme sorriu para mim. "Então, o que você gostaria para o café da manhã? Eu só tenho o café pronto."

"Sirva-me alguma proteína," Carlisle entrou no cômodo. "Tenho que estocar um pouco de energia para mais tarde."

"Pai, que po- Quero dizer, o que você está vestindo?"

"Minhas roupas de ginástica?" Carlisle olhou para sua roupa. Ele tinha uma camisa cinza simples, mas a grande atenção estava em seu shorts de treino azul bebê. Eu não vi algo assim em qualquer lugar, além das fotos dos meus pais nos anos oitenta. "O que há de errado? Eu sempre uso isto quando faço exercícios."

"Você usa?" As sobrancelhas de Edward subiram. "Você não acha que é um pouco… curto?"

Esme foi para o lado de seu marido e deu um tapinha no peito dele. "Oh, cale-se. Não deixe o menino te atingir, querido. Na verdade eu acho que sua bunda fica ótima nisto," ela deu-lhe um beijo, enquanto Edward murmurou "Oh senhor..."

"Muito obrigado. Estou feliz que você pode apreciar o meu senso de moda," Carlisle riu. "Por que você não está vestida ainda? Você sabe a Sra Volturi odeia quando nós chegamos tarde."

"Eu vou fazer isso depois do café," Esme disse a ele antes de virar para nós. "Vocês querem ir? A aula de Zumba é aberta para todos."

"Uau, vocês fazem Zumba?" Isso era notável. Eu não acho que já vi meus pais se levantarem e fazerem exercícios. Bem, minha mãe passou por uma fase de dança do ventre, mas acabou depois que ela rasgou sua melhor sári.

"Sim, no centro comunitário" Carlisle respondeu. "É um programa incrível, realmente. Eles usam todos os hits da década de oitenta, e não é para me gabar, mas Esme e eu sempre somos as estrelas do show."

"Hah, a Sra. Volturi gostaria de conseguir balançar como eu", Esme mexeu os quadris. "Eu me pergunto como ela acabou dando essa aula. A mulher não pode dar um passo direito."

"Apenas deixe a velhota, querida. Eu ouvi por aí que eles estão deixando-a apenas por mais uma apresentação. Talvez você pode oferecer para ser sua substituta depois disso."

"Isso soa como uma grande ideia! Então podemos convidar as crianças para assistir a apresentação que vou coreografar. Você deve definitivamente usar esses pequenos shorts sexy e eu poderia fazer esse movimento onde eu coloco a minha perna em seu-"

"Ok, eu acho que já tivemos o suficiente de conversa sobre Zumba e shorts do papai," Edward interrompeu. "Podemos comer agora, por favor?"

"Você não quero ver meus movimentos?" Esme colocou as mãos nos quadris.

"Mãe. Por favor," Edward implorou. Suas orelhas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Bella, você que me dar uma mão, querida?"

"Eu adoraria, Esme," Eu mantive o meu sorriso controlado para que não me deixasse ter um ataque de riso.

 _Então foi isso que Edward sentiu quando ele conheceu meus pais._

 **~x~**

"Ah," Edward desabou no sofá de couro da sala dos Cullen. Seus pais saíram para o centro comunitário há alguns minutos e nós fomos deixados à nossa própria sorte. "Finalmente, eu posso tê-la só pra mim."

"Como se você não tivesse nos últimos dois dias," Eu aconcheguei no seu lado. "Você não está enjoado de mim ainda?"

"Eu nunca poderia ficar enjoado de você", disse ele. "E nós não ficamos sozinhos. Isso não é verdade. Há sempre alguém por perto, prontos para empatar a foda."

"Da última vez que chequei, você era o único que empatava a foda," eu apontei.

"Bella..."

"O quê? Eu só estou dizendo."

"Eu sei, mas nós conversamos sobre isso."

"Bem, nós não temos que realmente fazer sexo ainda," eu disse lentamente. Reunindo toda a minha coragem, eu montei em sua cintura e passei meus braços em volta do pescoço. "Eu só... Eu quero você, Edward. Ficar perto de você o tempo todo apenas deixa a minha necessidade por você pior." Isso e a fanfiction eu não pude resistir a leitura, na verdade, mas eu não queria dizer isso a ele.

Edward gemeu quando suas mãos encontraram as minhas coxas. Eu pensei que ele ia me afastar até que ele me puxou para mais perto e me beijou.

"Você está certa", ele respondeu asperamente. "Nós devemos... nós podemos...", ele me impediu de me contorcer em seu colo antes de continuar. "Talvez seja uma boa ideia se nós... relaxarmos para o evento principal."

"Sério?" Eu não estava esperando que ele concordasse tão rapidamente.

"Você não é a única que sofre aqui, querida", ele girou seus quadris um pouco, deixando-me sentir sua reação a mim.

"Quando devemos começar?" Eu perguntei um pouco ansiosa.

"Esta noite?" ele sugeriu. "Eu – bem, você pode ver que os meus pais estão bem com você ficando no meu quarto, e todos na casa, além de mim, vão para a cama cedo."

"Okay", eu sorri amplamente. "Okay."

Ele riu e beijou meu pescoço. "Eu mal posso esperar –"

"Edward," uma voz diferente nos fez congelar.

"Laur," Edward limpou a garganta enquanto eu sai do seu colo. "Hey. Uh, bom dia."

"Sim", o olhar de Lauren alternou entre nós. "Onde está a mamãe?"

"Você se desencontrou dela. Ela e o pai foram para a sua aula de Zumba. Ela deixou o seu café da manhã."

"Tanto faz. Apenas diga a ela Nana Cullen ligou."

"Sério? Eu não ouvi o telefone tocar."

"Isso é porque vocês estavam muito ocupados se agarrando", Lauren revirou os olhos e um rubor cobriu minhas bochechas.

"Por que você está sendo tão rude?" Edward perguntou, sua voz muito mais forte agora. "Eu pensei que nós já tínhamos lidado com isso, Laur. Essa atitude não é necessária."

"Olha, eu não vim até aqui para levar sermão. Tudo que estou dizendo é que você deve dizer a mamãe que Nana Cullen ligou. Caramba", ela murmurou algo mais inteligível.

Ele suspirou. "O que ela disse, afinal?"

"Eu não sei, alguma coisa sobre vir para o almoço mais tarde com Rosalie. Eu acho que ela quer conhecer... _ela_ ", ela balançou a cabeça em minha direção.

"Ela tem um nome," Edward disse a ela, mas ela já tinha saído pisando duro para a cozinha. "Deus, eu sinto muito. Eu vou ter que falar com ela sobre como ela está agindo."

"Existe alguma coisa que posso fazer para ela... eu não sei, gostar de mim?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Basta dar-lhe tempo. Você é uma garota bonita, querida. Tanto por dentro como por fora. Ela vai ser sua amiga em breve, eu sei", ele sorriu encorajador para mim.

"Espero que sim."

"De qualquer forma, ela vai estar em seu melhor comportamento mais tarde, quando Nana Cullen vier. Ela é a favorito da minha avó, então ela não ousaria estragar esse status dizendo algo ruim."

Eu sabia que Edward quis me tranquilizar, mas isso só piorou as coisas na minha cabeça. Se Lauren era a favorita de Nana Cullen e ela claramente tem um problema comigo, será que a única Cullen que eu ainda não conheço terá problemas comigo, também?

 _Pensando demais em três, dois, um._

* * *

 **Super me identifico com Beward porque AMO POKÉMON s2 E amo os pais do Edward! Lauren precisa de um puxão de orelha e será que a Nana Cullen irá gostar da Bella?  
**

 **Como dizem: Quem é vivo sem aparece. E eu voltei, voltei com tudo! Tava com muita saudade de traduzir e postar para vocês, isso faz parte de mim e não irei abandoná-las!**

 **Obrigada pela paciência.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Após o nervosismo do encontro com a Nana Cullen diminuir um pouco, decidi contrariar a paranóia desnecessária do meu cérebro fazendo algo produtivo.

Desenhar me veio à mente primeiro, mas rapidamente pensei em uma ideia melhor: preparar o almoço para toda a família.

Era um plano promissor que matou dois coelhos em uma cajada só. Eu não só me distrairia, mas eu esperava impressionar Nana Cullen também.

Em primeiro lugar, é claro, pedi a Esme permissão para usar a cozinha e, felizmente, ela me deu sua bênção. Ao que parece, infelizmente teve uma emergência em sua empresa de design interior, o que significava que ela não poderia me ajudar e então eu fui deixada a minha própria mercê, basicamente.

"Ricotta", eu murmurei, a minha mão rapidamente rabiscando em um pedaço de papel. Eu sempre pensava nas melhores receitas quando escrevia. "Então, talvez, espinafre e tomate cereja - _opa_!"

Algo quente e pesado, de repente pulou no meu colo. Confusa, eu olhei para baixo para ver um gato gordinho olhando para mim. Sua coleira tinha o nome 'Sr. Jiggles' e percebi então que este era o animal de estimação que Edward tinha tantas histórias na infância.

Obviamente, ele não era mais o gatinho com quem Edward cresceu, mas parecia que ele tinha envelhecido bem se a sua pele bem cuidada e barriga feliz eram qualquer indicação.

"Olá", eu ri, acariciando a cabeça peluda. "Você quer me fazer companhia?"

O ronronar que Sr. Jiggles deu soou como uma afirmativa para mim. Ele descansou a cabeça em suas patas, mostrando que ele não ia a lugar nenhum.

Tive o cuidado de não me mover muito enquanto eu continuava a escrever. A bola de pelos no meu colo era muito grande para os padrões normais de um gato, e eu tinha certeza de que se eu me mexesse para o lado errado, ele iria cair.

"Jiggles!" A voz de Edward soou alto e claro cerca de dez minutos mais tarde. "Jiggles! Qual é, me nota logo _senpai_!"

"Edward!" Eu chamei por ele quando o Sr. Jiggles ajustou sua posição no meu colo. Ele estava claramente desinteressado por seu nome sendo gritado. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Procurando por um gatinho", ele entrou na cozinha com uma câmera na mão e um sorriso provocante no rosto. "Você ainda não viu um gatinho peludo por aí, não é?"

"Você quer dizer esse que tenho entre as minhas pernas?" Eu ri quando seus olhos se arregalaram. "Tire sua mente da sarjeta. Tecnicamente, ele está _nas_ minhas pernas, e não entre elas, no entanto."

Edward rapidamente olhou por cima do meu ombro e deu um grito quando viu seu animal de estimação. "Aí está você! Cara, finalmente te encontrei!" Ele fez um joinha para a câmera, antes de se virar para mim novamente. "Huh, ele engordou bastante desde a última vez que o vi. Você realmente relaxou cara."

"Ei, ele pode estar fofinho, mas ele consegue ser discreto", eu disse. "Eu nem sabia que ele estava aqui até que ele simplesmente saltou em mim como um ninja."

"Legal, cara. É assim que se conquista as garotas," Edward afagou a cabeça dele antes de virar sua câmera. "Ele está te incomodando com... tudo o que você está fazendo?"

"Nem um pouco. Ele é como um forno no meu colo. E eu estava apenas pensando em um novo prato", eu rapidamente expliquei meu plano de fazer o almoço para todos.

"Entendi. Bem, se você precisar de um assistente de confiança, eu estou disponível", ele ofereceu. "Se nós vamos fazer qualquer coisa, no entanto, é preciso tirar Jiggles de você em primeiro lugar."

"Okay", eu tentei levantar a bola de pelos e descobri que meus braços mal podiam apoiá-lo. "Você pode ajudar–"

"! Jiggles _Deutschland!_ "

Eu ri da súbita explosão de Edward. "Você acabou de gritar 'Alemanha' para ele?"

"É eficaz. Olha," Edward apontou animadamente. Era verdade, Sr. Jiggles levantou a cabeça, olhou para ele, e pulou do meu colo com a versão felina de um acesso de raiva.

"Como é que isso funciona?" Eu perguntei. "Um dia você acabou gritando isso aleatoriamente para ele?"

"Quase isso", ele deu de ombros. "Eu costumava usar _'Deutschland' c_ omo um substituto para xingamentos quando eu estava na escola, e isso fez Jiggles parar a bagunça que ele estava fazendo por algum motivo. Foi uma coisa boa, também, já que ele continuou batendo no meu tripé e puxando o meu cabo do computador."

"Ah. Eu vou manter isso em mente, então," Eu ri. Sr. Jiggles simplesmente miou e olhou para Edward dos meus pés.

 **~x~**

"Essa coisa me odeia," Edward resmungou. "Olha! A massa estúpida continua abrindo. Por que você tem que escolher tortellini de todas as coisas para cozinhar?"

"Oh, pare de reclamar," Eu repreendi. "É verdade, não é difícil dobrá-los. Tente usar o seu dedo médio e não apertá-lo tão forte. Você vai quebrá-lo e fazê-lo esguichar."

Uma gargalhada escapou dele. "Mais insinuações? Eu juro, piadas sexuais são inevitáveis sempre que cozinhamos juntos."

"Não é minha culpa."

Enquanto eu guiava suas mãos para mostrar a ele o que eu quis dizer, uma tosse trouxe a minha atenção para outro lugar. Edward e eu olhamos para cima para ver Lauren de pé nas proximidades.

"Você viu o Sr. Jiggles?" ela perguntou sem rodeios.

"Não na verdade," Edward se virou para mim. "Você viu para onde ele saiu correndo?"

"Ele estava no canto do café da manhã na última vez que verifiquei," eu comecei, mas um miado alto nos meus pés me fez recuar. "Oh, espere. Ele está aqui."

Os olhos de Lauren se arregalaram de espanto quando Edward disse, "Eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você, Bella", ele olhou para o gato. "Cara, arruma sua própria mulher!"

"Oh. Bem... tudo bem", Lauren olhou para o balcão sujo. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Preparando o almoço", eu respondi. "Nós - eu ainda estou tentando ensinar Edward como dobrar a massa corretamente."

"Porque isso é tão complicado!" Edward levantou uma peça acabada. "Olhe para isso, Lau."

"Não parece _tão_ difícil."

"Não é," Eu assegurei a ela. "Você... quer tentar fazer um?"

Para a minha surpresa e a de Edward, Lauren disse que sim e timidamente se aproximou. Ela estava um pouco cautelosa no começo, mas depois de mostrar-lhe a técnica certa de como dobrar, ela ficou mais a vontade e até mesmo se juntou a Edward e eu na nossa brincadeira.

"Eu não sei o que você acha tão complicado nisso, Ed", ela comentou uma vez que ela tinha terminado mais um tortellini. "Bella está certa - é tão simples."

"Sim, sim," Edward bufou. Nós tínhamos lhe dado a tarefa de rechear na outra extremidade da ilha. "Eu realmente não me importo, desde que eu consiga comer mais tarde."

"Nós não vamos ter o suficiente para alimentar você, se você continuar a comer o recheio," Eu o repreendi de brincadeira. "Deixe seus dedos fora da tigela."

"Eu não posso evitar a vontade de apenas devorar. Além disso, eu sou um menino forte e em fase de crescimento! Eu preciso comer."

"Se você continuar, você vai ficar tão gordinho como o Sr. Jiggles", Lauren riu.

E foi assim que nós os três continuamos a trabalhar - conversando, brincando, e basicamente nos divertindo - até Lauren, de repente, pedir para falar comigo em particular.

"Vá em frente," Edward encorajou quando me virei para ele. "Vocês vão tomar um ar. Eu posso limpar isso sozinho."

Eu relutantemente segui Lauren para o pátio enquanto eu tentava pensar no que estava acontecendo. Ela estava me trazendo fora para gritar comigo? Me ameaçar? Me matar, talvez?

"Olha, eu só queria pedir desculpas", ela suspirou, negando todos os meus pensamentos iniciais. Essa foi a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir.

"Eu... bem, eu sei que fui uma filha da puta com você antes, e eu sinto muito por isso. Quero dizer, eu tenho alguns problemas e outras merdas, mas isso não significa que você merece ser tratada como eu te tratei e Jiggles gosta muito de você também, isso quer dizer alguma coisa já que ele odeia praticamente todo mundo, mas ele continua indo perto de você e -."

"Lauren," Estendi a mão para seu pulso. "Desacelere."

"Sinto muito", ela respirou. "Sobre a coisa toda de maldade. Passar o tempo com você hoje foi... divertido."

"Está tudo bem", eu sorri, sentindo o meu peito inundar. "Eu gostei de passar o tempo com você também."

Lauren sorriu de volta antes de olhar em volta, sem jeito. "Hum, então nós provavelmente devemos ir ajudar Edward."

"Devemos," eu concordei, e nós nos arrastamos para dentro.

~x~

A chegada de Nana Cullen aconteceu logo depois que limpamos a cozinha. Eu tenho que admitir, eu ainda estava um pouco nervosa sobre conhecer a avó de Edward, mas toda a ansiedade voou para fora da janela quando ela apareceu e me cumprimentou com um abraço caloroso.

"Estou tão feliz por finalmente conhecê-la, Bella", ela disse emocionada. "Eu tenho orado muito para que este dia chegasse, você sabe. Eu pensei que nunca iria conseguir outra neta."

Minhas bochechas coraram um pouco mais quando ela me olhou dos pés à cabeça. "Olhe para você! Você é absolutamente linda. Você e Edward certamente irão me dar alguns adoráveis netinhos."

"Oh. Hum, obrigada", eu gaguejei em resposta. "Isso – "

"Eu não acho que isso vai acontecer em breve, Nana," Edward falou; as pontas de suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

Eu pensei que a discussão sobre bisnetos tinha terminado ali, mas Nana Cullen, aparentemente, tinha outras ideias. Quando nós nos sentamos ao redor da mesa de jantar, ela começou a empurrar a questão mais uma vez.

"Isso é delicioso, Bella", ela elogiou depois de dar uma mordida. "Você fez tudo isso sozinha?"

"Lauren e Edward ajudaram", eu disse. "Mas era a minha receita."

"Que maravilha! Isso significa que você pode alimentar Edward quando vocês dois se casarem."

"Você está se apressando um pouco, Ma," Carlisle disse.

"As crianças têm tempo de sobra para começarem suas próprias famílias", acrescentou Esme.

"Oh, isso é besteira. O tempo voa rápido, Esme," Nana Cullen balançou seu dedo. "Um dia você ainda é jovem e capaz, e no próximo, você se transformou em seu tio avô Embry - quase 60 anos nesta Terra, mas sem filhos! Agora é o melhor momento para ter filhos, se você me perguntar."

"Er, ainda estamos um pouco jovens demais para começar uma família, Nan," Rosalie se moveu em seu assento.

Emmett jogou em sua opinião. "Sim. Quer dizer, Edward, Bella, e eu ainda estamos na faculdade."

"Muito jovens? Quantos anos você tem, Emmett, querido?"

"Vinte e um."

"E você, Bella? Rosalie?"

"Vinte e três."

"Eu tenho vinte", eu respondi.

"Agora isso não é 'muito jovem' de jeito nenhum!" Nana Cullen exclamou. "Eu tinha dezoito anos quando eu tive o pequeno Carlisle aqui e dezenove anos quando dei à luz Margaret. Vocês, rapazes deveriam seguir o exemplo de seu avô e usar _aquilo_ enquanto vocês ainda podem."

Eu não tinha certeza do que ela queria dizer com 'aquilo', mas o que quer que fosse, não me atrevi a perguntar.

 **~x~**

"Bem, hoje foi... interessante", Edward sorriu quando fomos para o andar de cima mais tarde. Nana Cullen tinha acabado de sair depois de finalmente admitir que talvez exigir bisnetos agora era um pouco cedo demais; essa discussão foi certamente ao mesmo tempo estranha e divertida. "Viu? Eu disse que ela iria te amar."

"Ela é muito legal, sério," eu disse. "Esse encontro definitivamente foi melhor do que o esperado."

"Falando de melhor que o esperado, eu vi que você e Lauren estão se dando bem agora", ele comentou. "Vocês conversaram sobre isso?"

"Ela pediu desculpas. Passar algum tempo comigo hoje ajudou a me aceitar, eu acho. Ah, e Jiggles desempenhou um papel nisso, também."

"Sério?" Seu tom era divertido quando ele abriu a porta. "Huh, eu vou ter que comprar um brinquedo novo pra ele, então."

Eu ri. "Acho que ele vai apreciar mais se for comida."

Nós entramos em seu quarto juntos e a primeira coisa que notei foi seus novos lençóis. "Sem mais Pikachu?" Eu perguntei. O Pokémon amarelo icônico foi substituído por um lençol azul-marinho.

"Não", os braços de Edward deslizaram em volta da minha cintura. "Eu não achei adequado considerando as coisas que eu quero fazer com você."

"Ah, é? E o que seriam essas coisas?"

Ele prontamente me levantou e colocou-nos no colchão em vez de responder.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus em um beijo ardente, fazendo com que tudo ao nosso redor desaparecesse. Não demorou muito para as minhas mãos começarem a puxar seu cabelo e a sua ir direto para a minha bunda.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei quando nos afastamos para respirar.

"O que foi, querida?"

"Podemos começar... a aliviar isso agora?"

"Sim", ele concordou sem hesitação. "Deus, você sabe o quanto eu quero você agora?"

"Mostre-me."

Edward inclinou-se para chupar meu lábio inferior novamente, e ao contrário das outras vezes que demos uns amassos, sua língua serpenteou para encontrar a minha. Essa deliciosa sensação combinada com a de sua ereção esfregando contra meu centro fez minha calcinha umedecer.

 _Eu preciso sentir sua pele_ , pensei. _Eu preciso senti-lo._

Eu agarrei desesperadamente a camisa dele e a minha até que Edward finalmente pegou a dica que eu queria tirá-las. Levou apenas alguns segundos para que elas acabassem no chão.

"Oh, Deus", eu meio que chorminguei quando suas mãos grandes cobriram os meus seios.

"Você gosta disso?" ele sussurrou. Seus polegares roçaram os meus mamilos, provocando outro gemido de mim.

"É uma sensação boa," Eu engasguei. "Muito, muito boa."

Enquanto ele continuou suas carícias, minhas mãos fizeram o seu caminho até seu abdômen para o cós da calça. Edward soltou um suspiro estremecido quando os meus dedos tentativamente roçaram sua ereção.

"Bella", ele engoliu em seco. "Baby, agora não."

"Por quê?" A decepção era evidente no meu tom.

"Porque se você me tocar mais, eu vou explodir nas minhas calças", sua risada era irregular. "Deixe-me fazer você se sentir bem primeiro."

Suas mãos ásperas acariciaram o meu seio esquerdo para que pudesse puxar a calça e calcinha juntos. Eu me senti tão exposta ali deitada nua pela primeira vez na minha vida, mas a forma como Edward olhou para mim me fez sentir bonita.

"Você é impressionante", ele murmurou. "Eu não posso acreditar que você é toda minha."

"Eu sou sua", afirmei sem fôlego, enquanto suas mãos repousavam sobre minhas coxas separadas, avançando lentamente para mais perto e mais perto de onde eu mais clamava. "Por favor. Me toque..."

Ele fez como eu pedi e a euforia que tomou conta do meu corpo era indescritível. Seus dedos eram gentis enquanto acariciavam primeiro meu centro, mas lentamente ele aumentou a velocidade e pressão. Eu podia sentir-me perder toda a coerência, enquanto ele continuava a me massagear.

"E-Edward," Eu engasguei quando sua boca foi para o meu seio. Sua língua circulou meu mamilo acompanhando o ritmo do dedo circulando meu clitóris. "Por favor, eu não posso, eu – eu –"

"Vamos lá, baby", Edward lentamente deslizou um dedo dentro de mim. "Deixe-me sentir você. Venha para mim."

E eu fiz.

O prazer cegante que atirou através do meu corpo me fez endurecer antes de ficar completamente mole em seus braços. Santo Deus, quem sabia que isso seria tão bom? Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, além do seu nome enquanto ele me deixou ir pelo resto do meu clímax.

"Isso foi incrível", eu consegui dizer. Meus membros pareciam gelatina.

"Assim como você," Edward respondeu com a voz rouca. "Essa foi a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi", ele se moveu ligeiramente acima de mim e gemeu quando minha coxa roçou sua virilha.

 _Agora é a sua vez._ Reunindo toda a minha força, eu empurrei Edward para que eu pudesse sentar em suas pernas.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu quero fazer você se sentir bem, também," eu trabalhei rapidamente para tirar seu jeans e boxers do caminho.

"Oh _merda_ ," ele sibilou quando eu envolvi minha mão em torno dele. Ele era tão... grande. Perguntei-me brevemente como ele deveria caber dentro de mim, mas eu deixei isso fora da minha mente no momento. Eu queria me concentrar em dar prazer a ele agora.

"Porra. Merda, Bella," Edward empurrou no meu punho. Eu senti sua ereção ficando mais dura.

"Estou fazendo isso certo?"

"Aperta", ele implorou. Eu apertei meus dedos em torno dele e seus quadris pularam da cama.

"Oh Deus…"

Muito parecido com a minha reação de outrora, o corpo de Edward congelou antes que ele gozasse na minha mão.

"Você é incrível", ele me puxou para baixo para beijar suavemente meus lábios. Mesmo com a sujeira entre nós, eu me permiti relaxar contra seu corpo.

"Enão eu soube fazer direito, uh?" Eu perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

"Você não tem ideia", ele carinhosamente acariciou meu cabelo. "Nós provavelmente temos que nos limpar agora."

"Eu não quero me mover," eu resmunguei. Sua risada fez seu peito vibrar debaixo da minha cabeça.

"Você não tem", ele disse, levantando-me em seus braços para fora da cama e me levando para o banheiro.

Quando ele me colocou sobre o balcão frio de granito, um pensamento de repente entrou na minha mente e fiquei maravilhada silenciosamente comigo mesma.

 _Então esse sobre 'aquilo' que Nana Cullen estava falando._

* * *

 **Nana Cullen é simplesmente maravilhosa! Lauren não é realmente uma pessoa má. E muito bom ver nosso casal está indo além, pois adoro.  
**

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários e por não desistirem de mim lol o próximo capítulo está quase pronto e devo postar até quarta que vem.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	16. Capítulo 16

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Olhei ao redor da suíte espaçosa enquanto Edward acompanhava o carregador de malas.

"Onde você quer que coloque as suas malas, Sr. Cullen?" ele perguntou.

"No quarto se não for um problema," Edward respondeu com um sorriso. Após o carregador sair, Edward me abraçou por trás.

"Então o que você achou do quarto?" ele perguntou, balançando-nos um pouco. "E antes mesmo de falar alguma coisa: não, isso não é demais. Você sabe que o preço é irrelevante, desde que temos o melhor e você gostar disso. Você gostou?"

Mordi o lábio. Eu sabia que dinheiro nunca tinha sido problema com Edward – a riqueza de sua família mais a quantidade ridícula que ele ganha no YouTube deixou isso bem claro – mas às vezes, ele poderia exagerar. Agora era exemplo perfeito.

Quer dizer, santo deus, como alguém de 21 anos reserva uma suíte premier do Four Seasons para três noites?

"Eu gostei," eu disse a ele, finalmente; discutir com Edward quando se tratava de dinheiro nunca dava em nada. "É lindo", e realmente era. Nossa suíte tinha uma sala de estar ampla, o que parecia ser vários quartos, e uma excelente vista da cidade.

"Estou feliz que você aprova," o peito de Edward vibrou atrás de mim quando ele riu. "Então, você quer ir para um passeio?"

Nós passamos por todas as salas juntos, e ao que parece, a suíte era maior do que eu pensava. Não tinha apenas dois banheiros enormes, mas também tinha um closet que dava para entrar, uma copa e três varandas.

Embora a melhor parte fosse definitivamente o quarto. A cama king-size de dossel que estava sentado no meio era perfeita para pular em cima – um fato que Edward e eu comprovamos, testando.

"Talvez nós não devêssemos bagunçar os lençóis," eu ri sem fôlego caindo no colchão. "Estes são, provavelmente, feito de algodão egípcio ou algo assim."

Edward caiu ao meu lado. Seus fortes braços envolveram a minha cintura para me impedir de saltar para fora da cama. "Eu consigo pensar em uma maneira melhor de bagunçar os lençóis."

"Mm, eu acho que eu sei onde isso vai dar", murmurei, antes de beijá-lo. Desde a nossa primeira noite _deixando as coisas fáceis_ , não conseguíamos manter nossas mãos longe um do outro. Uma mão na minha coxa, os dedos descendo por seu peito... nos deixávamos um ao outro loucos quando não estávamos sozinhos. Pelo menos nós conseguimos nos satisfazer ontem à noite, e parecia que estávamos prestes a fazê-lo novamente.

"Bella," Edward gemeu. Ele já estava sem camisa e suas mãos estavam puxando minha calça jeans. "Por favor, querida, eu preciso de você."

"Sim", eu sussurrei contra seus lábios. "Ed –" Engoli em seco. Edward era mortalmente rápido quando estava impaciente, e se minhas calças perdidas e minha nova posição em cima dele eram qualquer indicação, eu diria que ele estava muito impaciente agora.

Eu sibilei de prazer quando empurrei o meu centro dolorido contra ele. Apesar de algumas peças de roupa no lugar, isso era incrível.

"Edward," Eu choraminguei quando suas mãos seguraram meus seios. Eu ainda estava de sutiã, mas seus dedos ainda eram como um choque elétrico para os meus sentidos. "Edward, por favor. I-isso bom demais."

Edward sentou-se para que ele pudesse beliscar em meu ouvido. "Não existe ''om demais", ele beijou o seu caminho a partir do ponto atrás da minha orelha até que ele estava perto da minha clavícula. "Você vai gozar pra mim, linda?"

Em vez de responder, eu enterrei meus quadris mais forte e rápido, eu estava voando com Edward não muito tempo depois.

"Eu já te disse o quão incrível você é ultimamente?" Ele perguntou enquanto se aconchegou atrás de mim.

"Não ultimamente," Eu ri. "Embora você seja muito incrível."

"Mm", ele cantarolou assentindo. "Eu queria que a gente simplesmente pudesse ficar deitado aqui assim para sempre."

"Eu também," Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos. Eu realmente queria tirar uma soneca depois, mas eu sabia que tinha outras atividades programadas para o resto do dia. "Nós provavelmente devemos tomar banho", eu murmurei. "Eu prometi a Alice que iria encontrá-la no quatro dela."

O hálito quente de Edward explodiu na parte de trás do meu pescoço. "Sim, eu acho que devemos. Além disso, estas calças estão ficando desconfortáveis."

Eu entendi sua dor. A calcinha úmida também estava começando a ficar um pouco desconfortável.

 **~x~**

"Bellsie!" A voz distinta de Alice subiu acima de todos os outros no café. "Bellsie, aqui!"

"Alice", eu disse calorosamente enquanto a abraçava. "Puxa, parece uma eternidade desde que eu a vi pela última vez. Você também, Jasper."

"Eu sei, certo?" Alice se afastou para que ela pudesse abraçar Edward enquanto Jasper respondeu: "Certamente já passou um tempo, não é?"

"Fiquem à vontade e sentem-se," Alice apontou para as cadeiras. "Nós temos muito o que falar."

Para a próxima hora ou algo assim, nós quatro enchemos nossos estômagos enquanto falamos sobre nossas viagens. Alice e Jasper passaram os primeiros dias das férias de primavera visitando suas famílias também, embora como os pais de Alice ainda estavam no exterior, eles passaram mais tempo no Texas do que Forks. Isso significa que Alice pode se familirizar bastante com a grande família de Jasper.

"Os irmãos dele são loucos", ela informou-nos enquanto mastigava seu pão doce. "Eu não tenho ideia de como sua mãe conseguiu criar sete meninos sozinha. Mas deixe-me te dizer, eu não tenho nada, além de respeito por essa mulher."

"Eles não são _tão_ ruins," Jasper riu. "Eu acho que é fofo o fato de David ter uma paixãozinha por você. Ele é meu irmão mais novo", ele disse a Edward e eu. "Taylor, por outro lado..."

"Sim. Taylor," Alice estremeceu. "Aparentemente, o irmão de dez anos de Jasper pensou que olhar a minha calcinha seria a maneira _perfeita_ de me deixar saber que ele gosta de mim."

"Hey, pelo menos ninguém te ameaçou. Seu tio pode ser assustador," Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Er, sem ofensa, Bella."

"Não se preocupe", eu respondi divertidamente. Sabia que meu pai iria puxar a rotina policial assustador com Jasper, também; ele amava Alice como sua própria filha.

"Ele ameaçou você, Ed? Ele provavelmente ameaçou, não foi? Se ele foi tão protetor sobre sua sobrinha, ele deve ser pior sobre sua filha."

Edward limpou a garganta. "Ele teve algumas palavras comigo", seus olhos cortaram para mim por um segundo. "Mas posso dizer que foi bom. Eu o chamo de Charlie agora."

Eu sorri com a lembrança de meu pai finalmente mostrando a sua aprovação ao Edward. Me deixou feliz que os dois homens que eu mais amo conseguiam se dar bem sem problemas.

Eu congelei em meus próprios pensamentos. _Os homens que eu mais amo? Eu amo o Edward?_

Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais parecia verdadeiro. Tudo sobre Edward me hipnotizava - sua bondade, seu humor, sua aparência... o jeito que ele me abraçava e me amava com seu corpo... até mesmo apenas a maneira como ele sorria para mim.

Meu coração acelerou cada vez que ele estava próximo, e apenas a mera ideia de estar longe dele me fazia sentir horrível.

 _Então tudo isso significa que você está apaixonada por ele?_

A resposta veio para mim enquanto uma sensação quente começou a construir no meu peito.

 _Eu o amo. Eu amo o Edward._

Eu provavelmente parecia uma idiota enquanto eu olhava para ele, mas eu não conseguia me importar. Agora que eu sabia como realmente me sentia, eu não conseguia desviar o olhar e eu não queria. Ver seu sorriso caloroso e gestos animados fez o meu coração bater alto e forte, e eu permiti-me dizer uma e outra vez.

 _Eu o amo. Eu o amo. Eu o amo._

"...fez toda a conversa sobre dar-nos os seus bisnetos," Edward colocou brevemente a mão no rosto. "Não me interpretem mal, eu amo minha avó, mas as senhoras mais velhas, cara. Elas devem perder seu filtro uma vez que atingem a marca de setenta anos. Estou feliz por Bella não fugir gritando", ele riu e se virou para mim, sua expressão indo de divertido para preocupado em um milissegundo. "Hey. Você está bem?"

"Hm?" Pisquei rapidamente. "Eu... eu estou bem." _Eu te amo._

"Suas bochechas esttão vermelho brilhante", ele colocou uma mão fria contra a minha pele amorosamente. "Você está com calor?"

"Não", eu esfreguei a palma da sua mão. Aparentemente, a minha declaração de amor mental fazem-me desejar algum PDA. "Eu estou perfeita", e ele também.

"Ela deve estar cansada", disse Alice. "Quero dizer, vocês chegaram apenas algumas horas atrás."

"Sim, ela deve estar," Edward murmurou. Ele empurrou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e beijou minha testa. "Você quer voltar para o hotel, querida?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Realmente," Eu sorri brilhantemente para ele. "O calor não está me incomodando. E não temos que ir ao local da caridade hoje?"

"Nós não temos que ir. Sua saúde mais importante do que a orientação."

"Eu quero ir", eu insisti.

"Tudo bem," Edward cautelosamente concordou. "Mas se você não se sentir bem, diga-me imediatamente, certo?"

"Eu vou dizer", eu prometi. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.

 **~x~**

Igual a VidCon, o Hyatt Regency foi o local escolhido para o primeiro encontro anual de caridade do YouTube. Embora o evento não fosse até amanhã, todos os trinta YouTubers participantes eram obrigados a chegar um dia mais cedo para serem informados sobre o programa, cronograma e todas as outras instruções diversas.

Marian, a coordenadora do evento, levou Edward, Alice, e eu para uma sala onde todos os outros YouTubers estavam quando chegamos. Eu estava um pouco nervosa; eu realmente não conhecia ninguém ainda, e eu temia que poderia fazer alguma besteira.

"Tudo vai ficar bem," Edward me assegurou enquanto puxou minha mão. Alice já tinha saído para ver suas amigas guru de beleza. "Todos irão te amar."

E havia essa palavra novamente. Eu juro, desde a minha grande revelação, tudo que eu podia ouvir era 'amor'. Alice _amou_ uma loja por onde passamos, Edward _amou_ o carro de luxo que o Four Seasons nos emprestou, Jasper _amou_ os museus LA até agora. Eu quase gritei 'EU JÁ ENTENDI' para os céus, mas, felizmente, eu tive algum auto-controle restante.

Foi uma coisa boa, também, que estávamos se aproximando rapidamente um grupo de caras familiares.

"Gente, este é Bella, minha namorada," Edward me apresentou com orgulho para eles. "Bella, estes são Liam, e Riley, os idiotas mais conhecido como Smash, e estes são Stefan e Quil."

"É bom conhecer todos vocês", eu disse-lhes, sinceramente, enquanto apertei as mãos com eles. "É meio surreal para vê-los pessoalmente e não através de uma tela de computador."

"Você também", Liam se esgueirou ao meu lado, jogando seu típico corte de cabelo estilo tigela em uma tentativa de parecer galante. "Seus vídeos não lhe fazem justiça, senhorita. Você é muito mais bonita na vida real."

"Hum, obrigada," Eu corei levemente.

"Você é galante como um pintinho molhado, Liam," Edward riu.

"Hey, as meninas gostam do cabelo", Liam apontou para a cabeça; eu não acho que ele ja o mudou desde que eu me inscrevi no Smash. "Por que você acha que um monte de celebridades estão roubando? Zac Efron, Justin Bieber, os Beatles. Eles sabem o segredo."

"Na verdade, eu acho que Stefan e Quil ganharam de você nisso", Riley apontou para eles. "As franjas estão no ponto."

"Nah, companheiro. Eu tenho certeza de que as pessoas vêm ao canal pelo sotaque," Quil riu. "Mas é a crise existencial de Stefan e meu constrangimento geral que os fazem ficar."

Quanto mais nós continuamos a conversar, mais à vontade eu me sentia ao sair com os amigos de Edward. O leve sentimento de tiete que estava presente antes lentamente desapareceu, e logo eu me senti mais confiante.

"Então, Bella," Quil virou-se para mim, meu nome saindo mais como 'Beller' em seu sotaque britânico. "O que você está estudando? Você _está_ na universidade, certo?"

"Sim, eu estou," Eu assenti. "E estou estudando Belas Artes. Apenas mais um ano e eu vou finalmente começar a pós-graduação."

"Bom para você", Liam levantou sua taça. "Nós três abandonamos a faculdade após o YouTube se tornar uma carreira em tempo integral."

"Daí a crise existencial", Stefan apontou para si mesmo.

"É apenas difícil conciliar trabalho da faculdade com todos os vídeos que você quer fazer", disse Riley. "Eu não sei como diabos você ainda faz isso, Edward."

"É muito sacrifício, mas estou feliz com isso," Edward disse a ele. "Quer dizer, eu estou realmente interessado no que eu estou estudando, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o YouTube significa muito para mim", ele encaixou nossos dedos. "Então, isso só tem que ser um ato de equilíbrio, eu acho."

"E é por isso que eu sou um feliz universitário formado," Quil sorriu.

"Eu, por exemplo, simplesmente não podia lidar mais com todos aqueles testes", acrescentou Liam. "Sério. Era ruim o suficiente na escola."

"Os únicos testes que eu tive esses dias são aqueles estranhos da Internet", disse Stefan. "Vocês já viram aquele do namorado YouTuber?"

Eu não pude evitar a risada que escapou, como as memórias desse teste ridículo. Edward entendeu o que me fez rir tanto desde que ele disparou a Stefan um olhar.

"O que?" Stefan olhou entre nós. "Eu tenho batatas fritas no meu rosto ou algo assim?"

"Desculpe," Deixei escapar uma última risada. "Edward pode estar um pouco possessivo no momento, porque eu fiz o teste alguns dias atrás."

"E você não tirou Edward," Riley concordou. "Então, quem você tirou - _oh_ ," ele riu também. "Cara, _ele é_ o seu o namorado YouTuber?"

"É melhor você ter cuidado onde pisa, cara", disse Liam. "Você vai ter trinta e cinco milhões de pessoas atrás de você se roubar a Bella."

"Edward, você sabe que eu nunca faria isso," Stefan riu nervosamente. "Eu curto tanto vocês que o Facebook iria querer me contratar. Além disso, todos nós sabemos que eu não sou tão fabuloso quanto Edward."

"Você está malditamente certo," Edward riu em tom de brincadeira séria. Seu braço me envolveu. "Você sabe que não pode competir com esta gostosura."

"Ele consegue usar uma coroa brilhante de princesa bem melhor do que você" Eu balancei a cabeça, e todos nós riram em concordância.

 **~x~**

O resto da noite passou rapidamente quando Marian apareceu não muito tempo depois com as instruções. Muitas mudanças foram feitas a partir do cronograma original que nos enviaram, mas eu não estava preocupada com esquecer onde ir ou não.

O que _me_ preocupava, no entanto, era como eu deveria dizer a Edward que eu o amo.

Minha mente começou a trabalhar rapidamente enquanto nós voltamos ao nosso hotel. Havia apenas muitas possibilidades. Eu poderia escrever? Desenvolver isso primeiro? Eu devo esperar?

No final, eu só reuni toda a minha coragem e decidi improvisar.

"Edward?" Falei uma vez que chegamos ao nosso quarto. "Edward, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa."

"O que foi, querida?" ele respondeu. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ele bocejou e se espreguiçou.

"Eu..." Comecei a brincar com meus dedos. "É que…"

"É que o que?" As mãos de Edward seguraram as minhas. "Você está se sentindo mal?"

 _Não dessa forma._ "Não, não é isso. Eu só tenho uma coisa... muito, muito importante para te dizer."

"Bem, não me faça esperar", ele estava massageando minhas mãos agora. "É algo ruim?"

"Muito pelo contrário," Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Edward, eu..."

 _Vamos Bella, apenas cuspa!_

"Eu te amo."

* * *

 **E agora? Será que o Edward está pronto para também falar um "Eu te amo"?**

 **Meninas, desculpe a demora, eu tive uns probleminhas de saude nas útlimas semanas, e pra completar, como tenho a imunidade baixa, acabei pegando uma gripe e estou um desastre desde ontem, mas não ia deixar de postar para vocês já que o capítulo está pronto.**

 **Obrigada por todos as reviews, e comentem, por favor. Até o mais breve possível.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	17. Capítulo 17

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Os olhos de Edward se ampliaram ao tamanho de um pires e seu queixo caiu; se ele estava se sentindo sonolento antes, ele definitivamente não estava sonolento agora.

Em um movimento tão rápido que eu mal tive tempo para registrar, ele me abraçou contra seu peito e enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo. Ele não estava dizendo nada, no entanto, e eu me encontrei começando a recuar.

"Está tudo bem se você não puder dizer isso ainda," eu murmurei. "Eu só queria que você soubesse–"

"Eu amo você, também," Edward me cortou com uma risada. Tal como o nosso primeiro dia oficial como namorado e namorada todos esses meses, seu nariz percorreu pela minha têmpora até que ele pudesse dar um beijo em meus lábios. "Claro que eu estou pronto para dizer isso"

Eu me senti mais leve do que o ar que até soltei uma risada tonta. "Sinto muito, eu só pensei... quer dizer, você estava muito calmo e eu me apavorei ou algo assim."

Ele riu comigo antes de dizer: "Isso seria a última coisa a me assustar. Sério Bella. Você mesmo por apenas um segundo, achou que eu não te amava?" Suas palavras me chocaram. Percebi então que nunca ocorreu ao meu cérebro superativo que Edward não poderia retribuir meus sentimentos.

 _É a primeira vez_ , pensei. _Suas ações falam mais alto que todos os meus pensamentos pessimistas,_ _eu acho_.

Edward sorriu triunfalmente para a minha cabeça balançando. "Está vendo? Eu te amo tanto, querida. Eu fiquei chocado que você escolheu agora de todos os tempos para dizer isso. Eu pensei que você ia me dizer que ainda estava com fome depois que você devorou o jantar."

"Comemos num rodízio de japonês. Me entupi de sashimi Eu nem sei como eu consegui andar até o carro," eu disse a ele. "Embora a necessidade de comida seja uma parte extremamente importante de informação..."

"Você é definitivamente uma peça, Bella Swan," Edward balançou a cabeça, um sorriso bonito enfeitando seu rosto. "Eu te amo."

Ele se inclinou e eu inclinei a cabeça para cima, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem em outro beijo. Não demorou muito para que o fogo que constantemente queimava entre nós se intensificasse, e logo, estavamos emaranhados na cama em nada, só em nossas roupas íntimas

"Deus, você é incrível," Edward estava deitado entre as minhas pernas que se separaram, sua ereção roçando[1] contra mim cada vez mais forte. "Eu mal posso esperar para... para..."

"Para o quê?"

"Para..." ele suspirou. "Para fazer amor com você."

Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que o sexo não tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Com o nosso estado de nudez e as nossas declarações anteriores, era difícil _não_ pensar sobre isso. E isso só parecia... certo estar com ele dessa forma - quase como se ato fosse concretizar mais as nossas palavras.

Eu não pude evitar a pontada de nervosismo no meu estômago, no entanto. Tanto quanto eu queria ter isso com Edward, eu nunca tive relações sexuais antes. E se eu fizesse algo errado?

 _Talvez eu devesse ter assistido pornô ou algo para me educar._

A mão quente de Edward cobrindo meu rosto me trazendo de volta ao presente.

"Hey," ele sussurrou. "Eu não quis dizer isso para... não temos que fazer nada esta noite."

Ele deve ter interpretado mal o meu silêncio. "Eu quero você, Edward. E... eu estou pronta," Olhei em seus olhos para que ele pudesse ver que eu estava falando sério. "Sinto muito. Eu só estou um pouco nervosa."

"Querida, isso é a última coisa que você deve se preocupar", ele me assegurou. "Mas você tem certeza? Você sabe que eu estou disposto a esperar."

"Eu tenho," eu disse a ele com convicção. "Edward, por favor. Faça-me sua," Eu agarrei o seu cabelo e me inclinei para que eu pudesse beijá-lo novamente. Nossas línguas se encontraram, o resto de nossas roupas se foram, e quando um longo dedo entrou em mim, um alto gemido escapou da minha garganta.

"Edward," eu gemi; Eu estava tão excitada que demorou pouco tempo para que eu chegasse ao meu clímax. "Edward, eu-eu quero você."

"Espere", ele ofegou. "A... a camisinha."

Eu balancei a cabeça e ele estendeu uma mão para vasculhar suas calças. Em pouco tempo, seu corpo cobriu o meu novamente, mas desta vez, eu podia sentir seu membro coberto de látex esfregando contra a minha umidade.

"Você está pronta?"

"Sim."

"Certo", Edward engoliu em seco. "Eu te amo."

Eu sussurrei que o amava também, e com isso, ele entrou em mim.

Não foi doloroso no início – se foi alguma coisa, apenas pareceu um pouco estranho ter algo tão grande dentro de mim. Eu não me importava, entretanto. O olhar de puro êxtase no rosto de Edward valeu pena. Quando ele lentamente começou a ir mais fundo, no entanto... isso foi quando começou a realmente doer.

"Espere", eu fechei os olhos. "Edward, espere. Pare, pare!"

Ele congelou imediatamente. "O que foi? Eu estou – está doendo?"

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça que sim. "Por favor. P-Podemos... podemos parar por um minuto?"

Com muito cuidado, Edward saiu de mim e eu soltei um suspiro de alívio.

"Sinto muito", eu sussurrei. Eu sabia que iria estragar algo.

"Não sinta," Edward reuniu-me em seus braços. "Se há alguém que deve pedir desculpas, deveria ser eu. Doeu muito?"[2] [3]

"Não muito", eu respondi honestamente. Meu corpo já estava relaxado. "Eu acho que estava só... chocada. Eu não estava esperando que isso fosse assim. Podemos tentar novamente."

"Você tem certeza?" Edward perguntou, incrédulo. "Não se preocupe comigo, Bella. Você não é obrigada a fazer qualquer coisa por mim."

Eu fiquei de joelhos e abracei seu pescoço. "Eu quero", murmurei em seu ouvido. "Eu te amo."

Ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro. "Eu também te amo. Eu prometo que vou mais devagar."

Fiel à sua palavra, Edward foi ainda mais cuidadoso quando ele deslizou seu membro duro para dentro de mim pela segunda vez. O seu polegar gentilmente circulou meu clitóris enquanto ele entrava, e isso ajudou a aliviar alguma dor inevitável; que não era tão ruim como a primeira vez, pelo menos.

"Bella," ele gemeu. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando muito, muito permanecer imóvel. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo bem," eu beijei sua têmpora. "Você, uh, entrou tudo?"

"Quase", ele respondeu. "Eu... porra, você é tão boa, querida. Você quer que eu... continue?"

Na minha resposta afirmativa, Edward continuou a empurrar para a frente até que ele estava totalmente dentro de mim.

Embora ele tenha começado com estocadas pequenas no início – provavelmente para me acostumar com seu tamanho – seus movimentos pegaram velocidade e alguns palavrões voaram para fora de sua boca depois de um tempo. Isso não me surpreendeu no entanto, mas o que[4] [5] fez foi o choque súbito de prazer que senti quando ele atingiu um determinado ponto dentro de mim de novo e de novo e de novo…

Meu segundo clímax da noite me bateu inesperadamente. Minhas costas arqueadas, meus dedos cravados nas costas de Edward, e os meus dedos dos pés curvados na mesma intensidade. O corpo de Edward tensionou e depois de um longo gemido, ele caiu em cima de mim.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei no silêncio que se seguiu. "Obrigada."

"Você é minha vida agora, Isabella", ele respondeu com uma sinceridade ardente.

Nós adormecemos alguns momentos mais tarde pela exaustão do dia, tanto o físico quando o emocional. Foi a melhor noite de sono da minha vida, porque, apesar do início difícil, Edward era verdadeiramente meu tanto quanto eu era sua agora e nada poderia fazer-me ir embora.

 **~x~**

Apesar de ser cedo, acordei com um sorriso enorme no rosto no dia seguinte. Edward tinha o mesmo sorriso em seu, e enquanto as pessoas devem ter pensado que pareciamos loucos, nós não nos importamos. A felicidade que eu sentia valeu a pena o julgamento.

Nossas expressões se misturaram com a multidão um pouco mais quando o programa de abertura começou. O primeiro YouTube da campanha Diversão por Dinheiro foi apresentado por Tyler Crowley e Colleen Hunter em seu personagem de Victoria Sings, o que significava que risos e diversão eram uma coisa certa desde a primeira apresentação.

A diversão continuou com o Meet & Greet individual onde poderíamos falar com os nossos inscritos cara a cara. Edward e eu recebemos uma das maiores salas de conferência, e fiquei espantada ao ver a longa fila que instantaneamente encheu.

"São muitas pessoas," Edward comentou. "Você está pronta?"

"Como eu nunca vou estar", eu respondi. "Eu tenho medo de dizer algo estranho, mas isso sou eu todos os dias, eu acho."

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que vamos ambos dizem algo estranho em algum momento," Edward riu. "Como você está fisicamente? Você não disse nada esta manhã, mas, você está... dolorida? Ao que parece, vamos estar de pé por algumas horas, pelo menos, e eu não quero que você fique desconfortável. "

"Eu estou um pouco dolorida," eu admiti, mudando um pouco sobre os meus pés. "Mas não é nada muito doloroso. O, ah, banho quente ajudou um pouco."

"Isso é bom", ele sorriu. "Mas se você precisa sentar ou algo assim, não hesite em me dizer, okay?"

"Tudo bem," Eu apertei sua mão, quando alguém da equipe tirou a corda sinalizando que era hora de começar. "Vamos fazer isso."

Um vez que essa era a minha primeira vez participando neste tipo de evento, eu não tinha certeza do que esperar dos fãs que vieram para dizer oi. Eu imaginei que eles vieram para ver Edward, então eu fiquei surpresa de que muitos deles pareciam igualmente animados em me ver.

"Ohmeudeus, oi!" uma pequena menina veio em linha reta para mim que eu quase perdi o equilíbrio quando nos colidimos. "Eu amo tanto vocês! Vocês são, como, meus heróis."

"Obrigada", eu ri sem fôlego quando ela virou-se para Edward. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Siobhan", ela disse alegremente. "Eu realmente me inscrevi nos canais de vocês quando ainda estavam começando, por isso, quando eu descobri que vocês estavam juntos, eu literalmente gritei. É como se eu tivesse morrido e ido para o céu dos OTP."

"Sério? Bem, muito obrigado pelo apoio," Edward disse a ela com sinceridade. "Você quer que assinemos alguma coisa?"

"Sim! Ohmeudeus, eu quase esqueci", Siobhan abriu o livro que ela estava carregando. "Você pode assinar isto, por favor? Eu fiz isso, e eu sei que não sou tão boa quanto você é, Bella, mas eu espero que você goste. Eu usei o seu último post no DeviantArt como base."

"Parece ótimo", eu disse com um sorriso caloroso. Uma vez que autografamos, o fotógrafo oficial tomou a sua posição e Siobhan olhou para trás hesitante.

"Hum, eu sei que há esta regra de que apenas uma pessoa pode falar com vocês por vez, mas eu e minhas amigas podemos tirar a foto juntos? Elas são as próximos na fila", ela apontou para um bando de meninas. "Eu prometo que não irá causar um tumulto."

"Er," Edward olhou para a equipe de segurança nas proximidades antes de voltar para Siobhan. "Eu não acho que podemos fazer isso. Seria injusto para todos os outros se permitirmos uma foto de grupo para você e suas amigas."

A decepção atravessou o rosto de Siobhan. "Oh. Bem, eles estão ao lado, de qualquer maneira."

Nós tiramos a foto e depois de mais uma rodada de abraços, Siobhan saiu para dar lugar a suas amigas igualmente tão borbulhante. Katie nos cumprimentou por nossas roupas, Zafrina orgulhosamente disse que ela viu todos os nossos vídeos e Chelsea até me deu um adoravel hamburguer de pelúcia.

O resto do Meet & Greet foi ótimo, e depois que a hora e meia terminou, Edward e eu seguimos nossos caminhos separados. Ele tinha uma apresentação ao vivo com Liam e Riley enquanto eu estava programada para lutar contra os caras da Epic Grub Time em um desafio de despensa misteriosa.

No final do dia, eu estava exausta, mas muito feliz (especialmente depois que o Epic Grub Time admitiu a derrota, embora eles tenham dito que eu precisava de mais bacon). Um monte de lucro foi criado para organizações como a Charity: Water, WWF e Livestrong, além do fato de eu ter feito vários novos amigos do YouTube também.

Eu vou admitir, eu estava um pouco preocupada antes, achando que toda a comunidade não me aceitaria, mas quando todos nós sentamos na mesa de jantar após o evento acabar, essa preocupação desapareceu como um sopro de fumaça.

"Ele não fez", Tyler Crowley levou as mãos à boca, em choque. "Você está falando sério? Ele acidentalmente se trancou no banheiro?"

"Infelizmente," Eu ri. "Não importa o que ele fez, a porta não se movia, então ele teve que me pedir ajuda."

"Bem, era isso ou gritar por ajuda", disse Edward. "Isso teria sido mais constrangedor."

"Então o que aconteceu?" Gianna Hart perguntou.

"Eu tive que pedir embaraçosamente a gerente para forçar a porta do banheiro," Eu balancei a cabeça com a memória. "Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse doente mental."

"Nós nunca vamos voltar a Starbucks de qualquer maneira," Edward acenou com a mão. "O banheiro era muito assustador."

"Falando de banheiros, eu realmente preciso usar um", eu anunciei, ganhando risadas ao redor da mesa.

"Enquanto você estiver por lá, você pode ver se Stefan e Quil estão em qualquer lugar por perto?" Liam pediu. "Eles sairam há quinze minutos."

"Bem, se eles não voltarem nos próximos cinco minutos, eu vou comer as batatas fritas de Quil," Gianna estendeu a mão para a placa.

"Eu vou chamá-los", eu fiz um _joinha_ antes de ir para o banheiro das mulheres. Depois de aliviar-me, eu estava prestes a sair da minha cabine quando ouvi a porta se abrir. As vozes que se seguiram soaram muito familiar, e eu reconheci-os como de Katie e Zafrina.

 _Eu deveria ir dizer oi_ , eu pensei, mas as palavras delas me fizeram congelar.

"Eu não sei por que as pessoas até mesmo gostam dela," Zafrina zombou. "Quero dizer, ela não é bonita. E todo mundo sabe que ela está com Edward apenas para impulsionar seu próprio canal."

"E o seu dinheiro. Ouvi dizer que ele faz seis digitos por ano", acrescentou Katie. "Ugh, o que eu não acredito é que os organizadores do evento a deixaram se juntar hoje. Ela claramente não é famosa o suficiente, e seus vídeos não são todos tão bons. Por que eles não colocaram um outro YouTuber para cobrir o lugar dela? Como... eu não sei, Tanya? "

"Ela provavelmente usou a influência de Alice ou Edward ou algo assim," Zafrina suspirou. "Bem, tanto faz. Acho que nós vamos ter que cortá-la de nossas fotos. Que desperdício de tempo. De qualquer forma, já chega de falar dessa interesseira. Siobhan acabou de mandar uma mensagem que viu alguns caras realmente gostosos no bar."

As duas continuaram a falar sem parar enquanto elas deixaram o banheiro. Eu, por outro lado, esperei um longo tempo antes de sair. Eu queria ter certeza de que elas estavam longe, mas principalmente, eu me sentia chocada demais para andar corretamente.

Afundando-me no chão do lado de fora, eu puxava meu cabelo. Claro, eu já tinha visto comentários como esse antes em meus vídeos, mas eu nunca poderia levá-los a sério. A maioria deles eram, obviamente, trolls, e havia um monte palavras mais positivas do que negativas.

Ao ouvir um comentário significativo na vida real, no entanto, era algo completamente diferente.

Quer dizer, eu entendi, até certo ponto. Minhas visualizações e inscritos cresceram significativamente graças a Edward, mas eu sinceramente nunca prestei atenção a isso. YouTube era apenas um hobby para mim - algo divertido que eu fazia para aliviar o stress e talvez ganhar algum dinheiro. Eu não era uma interesseira ou montava nas costas do meu namorado e minha prima.

Mas era assim que as pessoas realmente pensavam em mim? E pensar que aquelas meninas foram tão fofas quando eu as conheci. Isso significava que todas as outras pessoas agradáveis estavam dizendo merda nas minhas costas, também?

Enquanto eu tentava processar o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça, eu ouvi um outro par de vozes se aproximar.

"Muito bem, Quil. Eu acho que nós passamos por este corredor maldito quinze vezes!"

"Eu fiz orientação na escola, tudo bem. Eu sou o mestre dos sentidos."

"Nós nunca vamos encontrar o nosso caminho de volta agora", Stefan e Quil entrou na minha linha de visão. "Eu só precisava de um pouquinho, pelo amor de cristo. Como podemos esquecer o caminho que usamos para a porra do banheiro?"

"Tudo bem, acalme-se Eu tenho certeza que eles vão ter deixado a nossa comida em paz – Bella?" Quil olhou para mim interrogativamente.

"Hey," minha voz saiu rouca; Eu tive que limpar a garganta antes de falar novamente. "Oi."

"Olá," Quil respondeu com cuidado. "Você está bem?"

"Por que você está sentada no chão?" Stefan perguntou. "Você torceu o tornozelo?"

"Não, eu estava apenas..." Eu acenei minha mão. "Passando o tempo. Eu ainda não estou pronta para voltar."

"Erm, você tem certeza?" Os olhos de Quil diminuiram ligeiramente. "Você parece um pouco agitada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Talvez fosse pelo fato de Stefan e Quil estarem sendo gentis e contrastando o sentimento rude que eu experimentei antes, mas por alguma razão, a verdade saiu da minha boca em um instante.

"Jesus Cristo", Stefan estendeu a mão até sua têmpora antes de se sentar ao meu lado no tapete sujo. "Primeiro de tudo, esses eventos são voluntários. As pessoas realmente precisam estudar antes de começar um insulto. E segundo, eu sinto muito que você teve que ouvir isso, Bella. É ruim o suficiente ler comentários como esse na internet, mas ouvir as pessoas reais dizendo isto..."

"Isso é o que eu estava pensando, também," eu respondi suavemente. "Eu acho que só tenho que criar uma barreira."

"Você sabe o que elas disseram não é verdade, certo?" Quil imitou a ação de Stefan ao meu lado desocupado. "Essa pode ser a opinião honesta dessas meninas, mas você tem que saber que não é a verdade. Quero dizer, nós sabemos que não é."

"Sim. Interesseira é a última coisa com a qual eu iria associá-la," Stefan concordou. "Rainha da mágica na cozinha sim, mas não interesseira. Edward parece mais feliz do que jamais vi desde que vocês estão juntos."

"E não se preocupe, eu vou fazer um vídeo bem crítico sobre isto, uma vez que voltarmos ao Reino Unido," Quil deu um tapinha no meu joelho. "E talvez iniciar uma nova hashtag. Hashtag mais agradável... na vida real? Eu vou trabalhar nisso, eu prometo."

Eu abri um sorriso verdadeiro. "Obrigada."

"Nós YouTubers ficamos do mesmo lado", Stefan sorriu enquanto se levantava. "Agora, o que você acha de voltar para o jantar? Estou preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com o meu hambúrguer."

"Okay", eu ri, segurando a mão que ele ofereceu. "A propósito, vocês percebem que há banheiros aqui?" Eu apontei para as portas. "Acho que vocês dois estavam um pouco perdidos antes que me encontrassem."

Stefan olhou para mim por alguns segundos antes de olhar para Quil. "Você está brincando comigo?! Você me disse que o banheiro mais próximo era dois andares para cima!"

"Sinto muito, eu pensei que eram!" Quil levantou as mãos. "Hey, pelo menos você se exercitou. Você continua dizendo às pessoas que você vai começar ano após ano, mas nunca começa, você é um idiota preguiçoso."

"Eu comprei sapatos de corrida no último Natal!"

Eu ri enquanto Stefan e Quil continuavam a brincadeira, muito mais feliz de fazer parte de uma comunidade que poderia levantar meu ânimo tão facilmente.

* * *

 **Tão lindos! Finalmente saíram das preliminares! E que cobras essas meninas, mas a Bella tem pessoas a apoiando e que sabem que ela não está usando a Alice e o Edward. Será que ela vai contar para eles o que aconteceu?**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando!**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	18. Capítulo 18

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Stefan, Quil e eu conseguimos voltar para o restaurante sem nenhum problema. Eu estava me sentindo muito melhor sobre todoo desastre no banheiro, mas parte de mim ainda estava pensando no que eu tinha escutado.

 _Apenas lide com isso mais tarde,_ eu disse a mim mesma quando nos aproximávamos da nossa animada mesa.

"Bella!" Alice foi a primeira a me ver chegando. "Aí está você. Nós achamos que você tinha ficado presa no mesmo lugar como o Edward ou algo assim."

"Nah, eu teria ligado para ele para envergonhá-lo se isso acontecesse," Eu ri. "Eu encontrei estes dois, pelo menos," Eu apontei para Stefan e Quil.

"Nós estávamos prestes a enviar um grupo de busca para vocês," Edward, sempre um cavalheiro, me ajudou com minha cadeira, enquanto Stefan começou a contar o que aconteceu com eles. "Você está bem?"

 _Por que ele tem que ser tão perceptível?_ "Eu estou bem", eu menti um pouco. "Por que você acha que alguma coisa está errado?"

"Só... Eu não sei," Edward sorriu suavemente quando ele pegou minha mão. "Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça."

"Provavelmente", eu forcei um sorriso. Eu queria dizer a ele sobre o que aconteceu no banheiro, mas eu não queria que o jantar fosse contaminado com negatividade.

Não foi, felizmente, graças à boa companhia e as histórias divertidas repassados. O sentimento preocupante que eu tinha não sumiu completamente, mas eu me sentia um pouco mais leve enquanto conversava com todos.

"...e ela realmente passou batom em meu ouvido," Alice apontou para o lóbulo direito. Ela estava falando sobre o desafio de maquiagem que ela fez mais cedo com sua amiga guru de beleza Carmen. "Olhe para isso! Eu não consegui tirar todo o vermelho ainda."

"Talvez você possa iniciar uma nova tendência. Orelhas Pintadas 2015," Quil sugerido como Carmen riu.

"Isso não é uma má ideia, na verdade", disse ela. "E hey, pelo menos eu fiz melhor do que Jasper."

"Eu realmente gostei do que ele fez", Tyler falou. "Foi vanguardista e absolutamente _detonou_ , menina. Eu não me importaria que ele fizesse a minha maquiagem."

"Você só quer uma desculpa para Jasper tocar em você", Gianna lhe deu uma cotovelada de brincadeira. "Você é uma vadia."

"Não posso negar isso, mas você pode me culpar? Ele é um gato", Tyler suspirou. "Ele não vai se juntar a nós, a propósito?"

"Oh, sim", eu disse. Embora ele inicialmente estava previsto para estar aqui hoje, Jasper saiu de cena para reivindicar a promo da História de Los Angeles que uma empresa de turismo local ofereceu. "É quase sete. O passeio dele já não devia ter acabado?"

"Aparentemente não," Alice revirou os olhos quando ela olhou para o telefone. "Ele mandou uma mensagem há um tempo atrás que ele poderia não aparecer porque eles tinham 'estendido'."

"Pelo menos ele está gastando tempo fazendo algo que ama," Carmen deu de ombros. "Hm, eu só pensei em algo. Que trabalhos você tem quando estuda História?"

"Você sabe, eu não sou inteiramente certo, mas Jasper quer lecionar," Alice respondeu enquanto seus olhos brilharam. "Ele seria um professor muito gostoso."

"Amém a isso", Tyler ergueu seu copo enquanto todo mundo riu.

"Oh, hey, falando em empregos", Gianna se endireitou em sua cadeira. "Meu primo Tim – você sabe, aquele que trabalha na Nintendo – acabou de me contar que ofereceram um emprego para você na empresa. Parabéns, cara, isso é tão legal!"

Edward e eu congelamos enquanto as congratulações explodiram em torno da mesa. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele imediatamente virou para mim, mas eu estava muito surpresa para falar.

 _Ele conseguiu um emprego? Isso é... wow._

Além do choque, minha reação inicial foi de alegria. Nintendo era uma das mais bem sucedidas fabricantes de jogos do mundo, e o maior sonho de Edward era ser capaz de criar um jogo com empresas como essa. Ele amava _Zelda_ , _Mario_ e _Pokémon_ , então eu sabia que ele amaria estar lá.

Tão feliz como eu estava por ele, porém, eu me sentia confusa. Uma oferta de emprego na Nintendo era grande notícia, mas ele não mencionou nada disso nenhuma vez para mim antes. Perguntas como 'quando isso aconteceu' e 'como será esse trabalho' voaram na minha cabeça', mas uma se destacou como um polegar dorido.

Por que ele não me contou?

"...pede uma bebida!" o fim de uma declaração alta de Riley me trouxe de volta ao presente. "Devemos ir até o bar e comemorar."

Edward olhou de mim para a mesa. "Não é preciso uma comemoração, na verdade. Eles sabiam que eu estava trabalhando no meu próprio jogo, então eles apenas perguntaram se eu queria ir para ter uma idéia de como é criar com uma grande criadora de jogos. Não é uma posição permanente."

Liam zombou. "'Não vale a pena comemorar? Cara, é _Nintendo_. Isso é incrível pra caralho."

"É o sonho de todo fanboy," Stefan concordou. "Embora se eu fosse você, eu iria passar mais tempo jogando do que realmente fazendo algo produtivo."

As pessoas na mesa continuaram a discutir o quão impressionante e ótima a notícia era, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia participar. Não com essa sensação de incômodo que eu tinha anteriormente se agravando. Felizmente, ninguém pareceu notar o meu humor... exceto por Edward.

Estranhamente, sua mão hesitou antes de pegar a minha. "Bella?" ele murmurou. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Sim, nós precisamos.

 **~x~**

O caminho no carro de volta para o hotel foi cheio de um silêncio tenso. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo na cabeça de Edward, mas eu sabia que a minha era o caos total; meus pensamentos estavam em todo o lugar e eu não sabia o que dizer.

Não importava, porém, porque quando chegamos ao nosso quarto, Edward tomou a palavra.

Ele não disse nada no começo, escolhendo andar como suas mãos passando em seu cabelo. Eu esperei pacientemente em um dos sofás de veludo até que, finalmente, ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"Bella", ele suspirou. "Antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa, eu só quero te dizer que eu te amo e eu sinto muito."

Respirando fundo, eu virei o meu corpo para que eu pudesse enfrentá-lo melhor. "Eu só não entendo, Edward. Por que você não me disse? Te ofereceram uma experiência na Nintendo – isso é algo importante!"

"Eu sei. Foi estúpido da minha parte esconder de você, mas eu percebi que não havia nenhum ponto em dizer. Merda, eu não disse a ninguém."

"Por quê?"

"Eu só... eu... eu não..."

"Você não o quê?"

"Eu não pretendo aceitar."

Pisquei rapidamente. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que trabalhar lá não está no meu futuro."

"O quê? Por quê?" Eu praticamente gritei. "Eu não consigo nem encontrar adjetivos para descrever o quão importante essa oportunidade é para você. Você deve aceitar. Você sabe que eu vou apoiá-lo –"

"Porque eu não quero deixá-la, tudo bem?!" Edward rugiu subitamente me impediu de continuar. Ele começou a andar de novo enquanto fiquei sentada em estado de choque.

"Você não vai me deixar," Eu mantive minha voz suave e reconfortante, embora eu estava confusa quanto ao que ele queria dizer.

"Sim, eu vou", ele afirmou veementemente ainda de costas para mim. Ele se virou de repente e eu vi medo em seus olhos irritados.

"Bella, você ainda tem que ficar em Nova York no próximo semestre. Se eu aceitar a oferta, eu vou ter que ficar em Washington durante quatro meses", ele puxou seu cabelo. "Eu sei que isso vai soar patético, mas não posso deixá-la por tanto tempo."

O pensamento dele não estando fisicamente comigo pelo que pareceu uma eternidade não parecia atraente para mim. No entanto, eu sabia que tinha que colocar algum sentido nele. Eu lentamente me aproximei de sua forma ansiosa e coloquei minhas mãos em ambos os lados de seu rosto.

"Eu não quero ficar longe de você também, Edward, mas isso faz parte do seu sonho. Você sabe no fundo que aceitar essa oferta é melhor para você."

"E sobre o que é melhor para nós?" ele respondeu. "Eu não quero te perder."

"Você não vai. Você não vai me perder", eu afirmei enquanto passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Sua mão foi para a minha cintura e ele me segurou mais apertado do que nunca.

Nós ficamos nos braços um do outro por um momento, deixando a alta tensão diminuir até que não era nada, além de uma presença maçante.

"Vamos... Vamos pensar racionalmente por um segundo," eu disse finalmente. Puxando as mãos de Edward, eu o levei para o sofá para que nos sentássemos. "Se você não fosse obrigado a ir para Washington, se você estivesse autorizado a ficar em Nova York comigo, você gostaria de trabalhar com a empresa?"

"Sim", Edward respondeu imediatamente. "Eu te disse, eu só não quero que sejamos separados por tanto tempo."

"Então, por favor, não me deixe ficar no caminho de você alcançar os seus sonhos", eu implorei. "São apenas quatro meses. E existem maneiras de se manter em contacto enquanto você estiver fora."

"Relacionamentos à distância são difíceis, Bella. Eu vejo todos os dias o quanto Emmett e Rosalie lutam com isso, e eu não quero que a gente sinta a mesma dor."

"Mas a relação deles ainda é forte, não é? O amor deles um pelo outro não diminuiu com o tempo ou o espaço", disse eu, então um pensamento veio a mim. "Espere. É-é isso que você está realmente com medo? Que se você for, nós não vamos mais nos amar?"

"Não!" Edward segurou minhas mãos. "Eu não tenho dúvida de seu amor por mim, e eu estou perfeitamente certo do que sinto por você."

"Então, tenha fé em nós", eu disse, infundindo o meu tom com tanta convicção que pude. "Nós somos fortes o suficiente para isso. Vá em frente, Edward. Eu vou apoiar qualquer decisão que você tomar, mas eu sei que você vai se arrepender se não for. É apenas por um curto período de tempo, e eu vou visitá-lo tanto quanto eu puder."

O silêncio pela minha resposta, que eu esperava, chegou aos meus ouvidos. Enquanto eu observava o rosto de Edward, eu poderia dizer que ele estava analisando minhas palavras uma e outra vez em sua mente, e rezava para que ele considerasse tudo o que eu disse a ele.

"Você está certa," Edward murmurou. Sorrindo ligeiramente, ele empurrou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Sinto muito por ser tão inseguro."

"Eu entendo", eu respondi honestamente; eu estaria mentindo se não tivesse as minhas próprias incertezas. "Nós apenas temos que ter fé."

"Eu percebo isso agora", ele olhou para cima e seus olhos tristes encontraram os meus. "Vou sentir sua falta."

"Não pense sobre isso ainda," Eu o silenciei. "Ainda vai demorar, certo? Você disse que não vai até o próximo semestre."

Edward assentiu. "Nós ainda temos tempo."

"Muito", eu concordei. "O que significa que ainda posso aparecer em sua casa de forma inesperada e roubar seu Wi-Fi rápido."

Uma gargalhada explodiu no peito de Edward, facilmente tornando o ambiente mais leve do que como estava há dez minutos. "Você pode vir e baixar arquivos ridiculamente grandes o quanto quiser", ele me abraçou perto e beijou meus lábios. "Eu te amo muito, Bella. Obrigado."

"Eu também te amo."

Nós iríamos passar por isso. Eu tinha certeza.

 **~x~**

"Vamos, depressa!"

"Edward, vá devagar," eu ri sussurrando. Eram três da manhã e apesar de termos feito amor minutos atrás, nós dois não conseguíamos dormir. A ideia de Edward de combater a insônia era ir para um local no hotel ainda desconhecido para mim. "Onde estamos indo?"

"Você vai ver", ele respondeu, e eu não podia deixar de sorrir para a sua exuberância; foi uma boa mudança do estado emocional que ele estava em mais cedo.

"Você tem uma tonelada de ideias estranhas quando você não consegue dormir," eu observei enquanto eu tentava o acompanhar com suas longas pernas.

Nós só paramos de correr quando chegamos a uma porta que leva a um conjunto de escadas. Olhei para Edward curiosamente quando ele fez um gesto para eu começar a subir, mas com um ligeiro encolher de ombros, eu segui as instruções dele. Eu não me arrependo de ter feito, porque o que eu vi no topo me tirou o fôlego.

"Uau", fiquei maravilhada enquanto eu olhava para o horizonte de Los Angeles. Virei-me para ver Edward sorrindo para mim. "Tem certeza de que é permitido vir até aqui?"

"O telhado é tecnicamente um lugar público", disse ele. "Na verdade, eu não tenho certeza sobre o heliporto que estamos, mas a porta não estava destrancada."

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"O que você acha da vista?"

"É linda", eu disse. Mesmo com tantas luzes ainda, eu me senti calma enquanto olhava para os enorme arranha-céus e edifícios. "Obrigada por me trazer até aqui."

"Bem, não é sem propósito," os braços de Edward me rodearam por trás. "Você está com frio?"

Eu me aconcheguei ainda mais em seu abraço. "Está um pouco de frio, mas estou feliz onde estou."

"Bom. Isso é bom", ele fez uma pausa para tomar uma respiração profunda. "Bella, eu queria dizer uma coisa."

Isso soou sério. "O que é?" Virei-me em seus braços para que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

"Feche os olhos", ele sussurrou.

Mais uma vez, eu fiz como me foi dito. Uma vez que tudo o que eu podia ver era escuridão, senti Edward segurar as minhas mãos de forma tão leve que eu engasguei de surpresa quando senti o frio metal tocar minha pele. Eu imediatamente abri os olhos para ver um lindo anel no meu dedo.

 _I-Isso é que eu penso que é?_ "Edward..."

"Eu te amo", Edward soltou de repente. "Querida, eu sei que nós só estamos juntos há alguns meses, mas isso parece certo para mim. Você não pode imaginar como eu sou grato por ter conhecido uma pessoa tão maravilhosa, tão linda, tão incrível, tão –."

"Edward –"

"– bonita como você. E eu sei que você pode estar pensando que estamos nos movendo muito rápido, mas –".

"Edward!" Eu cobri a boca para parar a sua divagação. Eu tive que rir com o quão adorável ele estava sendo, no entanto. "Desacelere."

"Desculpe", ele murmurou contra a minha palma.

Eu lentamente trouxe a minha mão para baixo e olhei para o anel novamente. "Edward, eu posso estar supondo muito aqui, mas... essa é a sua maneira de me pedir para... casar com você?"

"Sim", ele respondeu. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse no vídeo que fiz meses atrás. Você é a pessoa certa para mim."

"Você está fazendo isso porque você vai embora em breve?"

"Não, eu estive pensando em fazer isso por um tempo", admitiu. "Eu acho que eu te amei desde o momento em que te vi, eu só não queria te assustar movendo muito rapidamente. Quando Nana Cullen me deu seu anel em Chicago, eu sabia no meu coração que eu tinha que pedir-lhe em breve. Agora só parece que é o... o momento perfeito."

"É perfeito", eu disse a ele. "E eu acho que 'rápido' é o nosso lema, de qualquer forma. Você me pediu para ser sua namorada dias depois que nos conhecemos, afinal."

"Você tem um ponto", ele riu, em seguida, começou a se remexer impaciente. "Então... você meio que ainda não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Hm?"

Edward riu novamente. "Eu acho que tecnicamente não perguntei a você", ele caiu de joelhos e acariciou o anel no meu dedo. "Isabella Swan, eu só queria saber se, algum dia, você seria minha esposa. Não temos que nos casar imediatamente – eu sei que ainda temos –"

Parei a sua divagação desta vez, dando-lhe a resposta que eu nem sequer tinha que pensar.

"Sim, Edward. É claro que eu vou casar com você algum dia."

* * *

 **Olá meninas! Espero que tenham gostado o capítulo! Esses meses estão muito corridos pra mim, estou fazendo exames em várias especialidades médicas, então está bem complicado parar e traduzir algo. E tem algumas semanas que estou com fortes dores no punho e mão direita, complica ainda mais quando uso o computador, assim que fico a maior parte do tempo pelo celular e vou traduzindo um pouquinho que consigo todos os dias. Peço desculpas por esse ano não estar sendo tão produtivo, mas a saúde vem em primeiro lugar e eu tenho que passar por isso todos os anos devido ao Crohn. Espero voltar logo, assim que a dor na mão passar eu vou traduzir mais rápido. Eu sei que vocês vão entender minha situação porque sempre foram muito compreensivas.**

 **Beijos lindas!**

 **xx**


	19. Capítulo 19

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

"Bella, fique quieta," Alice me repreendeu. "Você vai deixar a trança torta."

"Desculpe," eu murmurei. Eu tentei manter minha cabeça tão firme quanto possível, enquanto olhava para a tela do computador, ao mesmo tempo.

Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa absolutamente urgente para fazer, mas eu tinha cerca de cem e-mails não lidos para deletar. Uma porcentagem deles eram do YouTube e da universidade, mas muitos eram relacionados ao meu recente noivado.

Edward e eu não decidimos exatamente não contar aos nossos inscritos a grande notícia ainda, mas sabíamos que tínhamos de deixar as pessoas mais importantes em nossas vidas saber. Felizmente, todos tinham aprovados, se nossa a chamada Skype de ontem fosse qualquer indicação.

Esme e Carlisle deram suas sinceras felicitações com uma oferta para usar o seu quintal enorme para o local do casamento se quiséssemos. Rosalie gritou e se ofereceu para me ajudar a planejar o evento também. Quanto a Lauren, ela provocou-nos por sermos impacientes, mas parecia realmente feliz por ter me tornado parte da família. Isso foi um suspiro de alívio, se eu já vi um.

Em seguida, houve a reação de Nana Cullen.

Ela realmente tinha me preocupado por um minuto, porque assim que Edward disse que deu o anel e eu disse que sim, ela parou de se mover. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar se ela estava bem, ela levantou da cadeira, dançando e gritando "Aleluia!" o mais alto que podia.

Sua exuberância fez muito mais sentido depois que ela perguntou quando planejávamos ter filhos.

Alice e Emmett realmente tiveram reações semelhantes quando contamos a boa nova. Ambos pediram para ver o anel antes de disparar as suas ideias, um após o outro. Para Alice, as ideias eram para o casamento, e de Emmett, a despedida de solteiro.

No geral, eu diria que todos ficaram felizes com Edward e eu noivos. Ninguém seriamente mencionou que nos apressarmos ou fomos muito prematuros com essa decisão, mas, novamente, eu não tive a oportunidade de falar com os meus pais ainda.

Ambos estavam ocupados quando tentei ligar, por isso, combinamos de ter uma sessão de Skype esta noite. Eu acho que só teria que esperar até lá para saber o que eles vão dizer.

"Esse vestido é bonito," O comentário de Alice me fez concentrar de volta no meu laptop. Eu tinha aberto o link para um site de vestidos de casamento que Rosalie tinha enviado, e uma bela peça fluida estava sendo exibida na página inicial.

"É", eu concordei, meus olhos digitalizando o resto da página. "E muito _caro_. Puta merda, custa o mesmo que uma casa pequena!"

Com os fios do meu cabelo ainda em suas mãos, Alice inclinou-se para ver. "Bella, esse é um preço perfeitamente aceitável. Quero dizer, é um Carolina Herrera. Quero dizer,, eu estou surpresa que não custa _mais_."

"Uh-huh," Eu balancei a cabeça, distraída enquanto fechei a janela. "Eu acho que eu simplesmente não vou pensar em vestidos de noiva caros por agora."

A batida forte ressoou da porta da frente, e Alice gritou "Está aberto!" A porta se abriu e o meu noivo bonito entrou.

"Oi, querida", Edward cumprimentou. Ele se inclinou para que pudesse me beijar sem eu ter que levantar. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Eu estou usando-a como minha cobaia", respondeu Alice. "Eu usaria Jemma ou Emma, mas não consigo encontrá-las em qualquer lugar!"

"Jemma e - quem"

"Minhas cabeças de manequim", ela disse a ele. "Eu as uso quando quero fazer novos penteados e tudo mais, mas é como se tivessem desaparecido da face da terra! É tão estranho. Eu já encomendei outras, mas hoje, Bella se ofereceu, o que é incrível."

Como Alice falou, eu permaneci em silêncio no meu lugar. Eu sabia onde Jemma e Emma estavam, mas eu não ia dizer a ela; Eu não acho que ela levaria numa boa se descobrisse que suas amadas manequins tinham sido transformadas em esculturas impressionistas.

Eu prefiro submeter o meu cabelo ao penteado que ela fazia.

"É uma boa prática para ela de qualquer maneira. Com o casamento e tudo," Alice continuou enquanto Edward se sentou no sofá. "O que me lembra. Vocês já definiram uma data?"

Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro por um breve momento.

"Ainda não", ele falou. "Não vai ser tão cedo, apesar de tudo."

Essa foi uma decisão mútua que tomamos juntos. Com eu ainda na faculdade e Edward tendo que sair por alguns meses, decidimos que seria mais inteligente esperar um pouco antes de amarrar oficialmente o nó. Havia uma tonelada de coisas que precisávamos organizar em primeiro lugar.

Senti Alice encolher atrás de mim. "Como quiserem. Eu espero que vocês não esperem muito tempo, mas hey. Mais tempo para que eu tenha ideias para o casamento. De qualquer forma, está pronto, Bella."

Ela me entregou um pequeno espelho de mão. "Uau, isso realmente ficou bom," Eu balancei a cabeça em agradecimento enquanto olhava para o meu reflexo.

"É bom ver que você tem tanta confiança nas minhas habilidades", Alice respondeu secamente. Ela jogou todo o seu equipamento sobre seu carrinho e o afastou. "Bem, eu vou sair para encontrar Jasper agora. Vocês dois se comportem, está bem?"

Nós nos despedimos, e logo que a minha prima estava fora da porta, eu estava no colo de Edward.

"Eu senti muito a sua falta hoje", ele murmurou contra a pele do meu pescoço. Ele deu um beijo lá, me fazendo tremer.

"Também senti sua falta." Era estranho sentíssemos a falta um do outro dessa maneira; tínhamos nos visto ontem e passamos semanas juntos. Eu imaginava ser uma coisa boa, no entanto. Afinal, nós tínhamos planos de passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Eu perguntei. "Criou qualquer software que vai mudar vidas?"

"Mm, nada assim ainda," Edward riu então suspirou. "Estou feliz que terminei a maior parte do meu projeto antes da primavera. E você?"

"Eu acidentalmente manchei a camisa de Angela," Eu disse a ele, corando um pouco. "Mas ela foi legal sobre isso já que a cor combina com seu novo cabelo. Ela está definitivamente na nossa lista de convidados do casamento."

"Falando em casamento, Rose me disse que ela e minha mãe estão enviando-lhe um monte de coisas ultimamente," ele olhou para mim se desculpando. "Me desculpe por isso."

Eu beijei seus lábios. "Não se desculpe;. Acho que é bom que elas queiram estar envolvidas. Mas eu não acho que elas compreenderam que não vamos nos casar imediatamente," Eu ri.

"Eu me pergunto o que os seus pais irão pensar," Edward ponderou. "Você sabe, isso pode soar estranho, mas eu não estou nervoso sobre contar."

"Eu estou contente de ouvir isso, mas isso é muito ruim."

"Ruim?"

"Se você estivesse nervoso, eu teria sugerido encontrarmos algumas... distrações antes de falar com eles esta noite", eu sussurrei as palavras em seu ouvido, a minha mão viajando pelo seu peito. "Você sabia que nós não batizamos a minha cama ainda?"

As palavras nem terminaram de sair da minha boca e Edward já estava me levando para o meu quarto.

"Você está certa. Nós não batizamos ainda, não é?" Ele soava como um predador enquanto me jogou no colchão. "Bem, nós não seremos capazes de dizer isso depois de hoje à noite."

 **~x~**

"Baby! Oh, olhe para você. Você está absolutamente reluzente," Minha mãe exclamou. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como ela vê o meu 'brilho' através da imagem granulada da webcam, mas eu não ia discutir. "E Edward, você está bonito como sempre."

"Obrigado, Renee," Edward sorriu timidamente ao meu lado.

"Sentimos muito por não termos conversado com você da última vez, Bella. Seu pai chegou em casa de seu turno, e então você sabe o que o uniforme faz comigo –."

"Uh, Ren, talvez nós devemos deixar as crianças falarem," meu pai interrompeu com uma tosse rouca. "Eles parecem que vão explodir."

"Certo," Minha mãe riu. "Então, o que você quer nos dizer? É uma boa notícia?"

"É", eu sorri logo quando Edward apertou seus braços em volta dos meus ombros. "Mãe, pai. Edward e eu estamos noivos", eu levantei a minha mão esquerda para mostrar o anel.

"Oh meu Deus," Minha mãe engasgou. "Você está...? Isso é incrível! Oh, baby, eu estou tão feliz por você!"

"Sério?" As sobrancelhas do meu pai subiram. "Isso... isso foi rápido."

"Queremos fazer isso, pai", eu falei. Eu tinha antecipado este momento e é melhor você acreditar que eu tinha um discurso preparado. "Eu o amo e sabemos que este é o momento certo para nós."

Meu pai me surpreendeu rindo. "Eu sei, Bells, eu sei. E eu sei que ele ama você, também. Eu estava apenas surpreso, é só isso. Você trabalha rápido, filho."

"Bem, chefe, quando é a hora certa, é a hora certa", Edward riu. Eles compartilhavam um olhar de conhecimento que eu sabia que tinha que perguntar a ele sobre isso mais tarde.

"Filho! Oh meu Deus, Charlie, nós temos um filho!" Minha mãe gritou. "Eu estou me sentido tão hashtag abençoada agora. Meus óculos estão explodindo!"

"Er, Ma, isso é 'ovários'", eu ri a corrigindo. O olhar no rosto do meu pai que gritava 'eu acho isso estranho, mas estou acostumado' só me fez rir mais forte.

"Desculpe," Minha mãe enxugou os olhos. "Eu só não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Quando Jacob pontuou sobre o anel que você usava no seu último vídeo, eu não queria..."

"Espere, espere", eu despertei instantaneamente. "Jacob viu meu anel?"

Eu tentei lembrar o que aconteceu no dia que filmei meu último vídeo. Alguns dias atrás depois de chegar em casa, eu fiz um bolo de caneca, una receita que só precisava de um microondas e habilidades para misturar. Eu estava certa de que tirei o meu anel depois de lavar minhas mãos, então estou pensando como diabos Jacob viu isso. Estava em algum lugar atrás de mim?

Mas então me lembrei.

Depois de terminar tudo, Alice acidentalmente apagou um grande pedaço de filmagem enquanto tentava encontrar um certo clipe de erros. Uma vez que a receita foi fácil, nós recomeçamos tudo, mas nesse momento meu anel já estava de volta no lugar.

 _Bem... merda._

"... e ele perguntou se você e Edward estavam noivos. Eu disse não, é claro, porque você iria contar a sua mãe coisas importantes como essa. Hashtag família em primeiro lugar e tudo mais. Aí Jacob pediu-me para ver o vídeo novamente, e em alguns segundos, ele apontou para um anel em seu dedo.

"Eu não queria ter esperança ou ficar muito animada, mas agora... wow, eu tenho permissão para ser a mãe-da-noiva ansiosa. Oh, temos muito a planejar. Eu deveria fazer um novo álbum no Pinterest por isso!"

Enquanto meu pai tentou fazer com que minha mãe se acalmasse um pouco, Edward e eu nos viramos para olhar um para o outro. Eu lhe dei um sorriso nervoso e ele simplesmente beijou minha têmpora. "As pessoas iriam descobrir eventualmente", ele murmurou. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella."

Pensando nos comentários que eu sabia que estavam no vídeo, eu esperava que ele estivesse certo.

 **~x~**

 **pipelynn** 9 minutos atrás

0:12 É UM ANEL O QUE EU ESTOU VENDO?!

 **Leibeezer** 9 minutos atrás

eu continuo vendo comentários sobre o anel de Bella ser fake. vocês estão cegos ou em negação, isso é TOTALMENTE um anel de noivado.

 **Capricorn75** 10 minutos atrás

#CULLENoivado

btw* amei a receita bella! com certeza vou tentar isso hoje à noite.

 **DarkAndAngsty** 10 minutos atrás

deus esse bolo parece bom. Desejo poder comer minha tela lol. Você e o **+CULLEngage** estão noivos? Eu estou vendo isso ser mencionado nos comentários (desculpe, eu sou nova aqui). Se vocês estão, parabéns ^^

 **Estella** 11 minutos atrás

OH MEU CORAÇÃO SHIPPER. ELES ESTÃO NOIVOS?! *chora* **+BelleBiter +That'sMzPeachesTVLYVM**

"Ohhhh senhor", eu esfreguei a bochecha distraidamente enquanto meus olhos examinavam os comentários. Eu não tinha lido ainda porque eu costumava responder todos eles ao mesmo tempo, embora eu estava começando a lamentar essa técnica. Talvez se eu tivesse visto os primeiros comentários, eu teria me preparado melhor.

Edward saiu do banheiro e viu o olhar no meu rosto. "É tão ruim?"

"Eles são realmente... muito legais, eu não posso acreditar que eu esqueci que estava com meu anel", eu ri enquanto ele deslizou ao meu lado. "Venha olhar."

"Não são ruins na verdade," Edward observou enquanto ele rolava para baixo. "Um padrão bastante normal de inscritos, eu diria."

"Mais parecido com o típico comportamento de irmão", eu o cutuquei brincando antes de descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Seus fãs são um pouco loucos, mas você e a sua noiva também são."

"Não posso discutir com isso," Edward sorriu. Nós continuamos a percorrer a seção de comentários, rindo dos divertidos e encolhendo de alguns dos mais estranhos até chegarmos a um ponto onde os comentários foram de especulações felizes para ódio simplesmente.

 **NicHer** 45 minutos atrás

Sinto cheiro de golpe do baú…

 **The Useless Dude** 2 horas atrás

lol para todas essas estúpidas fangirls. Edward não é estúpido o suficiente para se prender nessa vadia…

Pelo menos ela tem alguma utilidade na cozinha lolololol

 **Charphony** 3 horas atrás

Tenho que reconhecer que essa vadia sabe o que está fazendo. Ela trabalhou rápido também, sem estilo, sem talento, mas ela passou dos 40 mil inscritos graças ao Edward. Se eles ficarem noivos, ela está com a vida feita!

"Ah, então aqui é onde estão os comentários ruins," Edward disse secamente. "Empurre para baixo até onde eles pertencem."

"Sim," eu limpei minha garganta. As lembranças do desastre do banheiro começaram a bombardear meu cérebro outra vez.

"Hey", a sacudida suave de Edward me tirou do meu desânimo. "O que há de errado? Você parece distante", ele olhou para o laptop novamente. "Você está chateada com isso?"

"Hum, não, não exatamente," eu tento sorrir. "Você sabe que eu posso lidar com o ódio habitual - quero dizer, eles são engraçados metade do tempo - mas… bem, lembra daquele dia na Califórnia? Quando eu demorei muito no banheiro?"

Edward assentiu curioso, e eu comecei a contar a ele as palavras maldosas que eu inadvertidamente ouvi. Eu não arrastei muito a história, mas mesmo assim a mandíbula de Edward estava apertada de raiva.

"Essas garotas que queriam tirar uma foto em grupo, eram elas que estavam soltando essa merda?"

"Apenas duas delas."

"Foda-se", ele beliscou a ponte do nariz. Enquanto ele se acalmou, eu empurrei as mechas de cabelo que caíam em sua testa para trás.

"Por que não me contou isso antes?"

"Eu não queria arruinar o jantar, então houve o anúncio do seu trabalho também, e toda a empolgação que aconteceu depois de tudo, acabei me esquecendo, sério, e esses comentários apenas trouxeram isso de volta agora."

Os olhos de Edward se suavizaram e ele me puxou para um abraço apertado. "Querida, sinto muito por você ter passado por isso, eu sei que é um conselho de merda dizer para você simplesmente ignorá-los, mas espero que o faça, porque tudo o que disseram são mentiras."

"Você não tem nada para se desculpar", eu beijei o lado de baixo de sua mandíbula. Sua bondade me fez imaginar o que eu fiz para merecê-lo.

"Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo, Bella, não deixe ninguém lhe dizer o contrário, eu desejo que eu pudesse... bloquear tudo isso de você. Deus sabe que você nunca fez nada para merecer isso."

"Está tudo bem", reajustei minha posição para poder olhar nos olhos dele. "Eu admito, elas me machucaram antes e causaram uma série de pensamentos sobrecarregados, mas eu te amo, Edward, e eu sei que você me ama. E com o risco de soar brega aqui, enquanto isso ainda for o caso, eu posso aguentar qualquer coisa que a Internet atirar em mim. "

"Eu vou aceitar a sua breguice qualquer dia da semana", Edward se inclinou para que nossos lábios estivessem tocando. "E eu realmente amo você, Bella. Eu não posso esperar pelo dia em que você finalmente será minha."

"Bobo, eu já sou sua," uma risada escapou de mim quando nós nos juntamos em um beijo doce.

 _ ***btw:**_ _by the way / a propósito_

* * *

 **PPR ESTÁ VIVA E EU TAMBÉM.  
**

 **Perdão pela demora, mas estou com um cisto no pulso direito que dói quando uso o notebook por muito tempo, então fico mais pelo celular e estou traduzindo por lá, o que torna o processo mais lento.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	20. Capítulo 20

**PLAY, PAUSE, REPEAT**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **RRose** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan sabe que o _gamer_ com mais inscritos do YouTube, Edward Cullen, estuda na mesma universidade que ela. Ela sabe que fazer uma parceria em um vídeo com ele irá aumentar as visualizações em seu novo canal de culinária. O que ela não sabe é que as visualizações e os inscritos não são as únicas coisas que Edward pode dar a ela. Parece que seus shippers podem realmente saber sobre a algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

"Qual era o nome dos pais dele novamente?"

"Ooh, e o que eles fazem?"

Eu sorri maliciosamente para mim mesma enquanto o táxi que nos levava ao restaurante começou a se mover quando o sinal ficou verde. Estávamos a uma semana da cerimônia de formatura de Edward, e Edward e eu pensamos que seria uma boa ideia nossos pais finalmente se conhecerem.

Surpreendentemente, eu não estava preocupada sobre eles não se darem bem. Eu sabia que Carlisle e Esme os amariam, e meus próprios pais estavam animados se suas perguntas constantes seriam alguma indicação.

"Sua mãe, Esme, é uma designer de interiores," eu respondi. "E seu pai, Carlisle, é dono de uma firma de contabilidade em Chicago."

"Uma designer de interiores? Oh, nós vamos nos dar muito bem," mamãe bateu palmas animada. "Você sabe, eu estive pensando sobre reformar a casa por um bom tempo. Pintar os armários da cozinha de uma cor mais viva, substituir aquele carpete horrível da sala de estar, talvez transformar o quarto de hóspedes em um berçário..." ela me olhou.

"Mãe, não estou grávida."

"Eu sei, amor, eu sei. Eu só quero estar preparada. Além disso, você já viu o quão fofas são as coisas de bebês agora? Gostaria que tivessem disponíveis quando você nasceu. Apesar de que, hashtag _throwback_ , os murais pintados nas suas paredes eram as coisas mais fofas."

 _Tenho certeza de que Nana Cullen adoraria ter uma razão para eu pintar murais_ , eu pensei, meus lábios formando um sorriso. Ela, Rose, Lauren, Emmett, Alice e Jasper estariam se juntando a nós também.

O resto do caminho foi repleto de mais perguntas sobre os Cullens. De onde eles eram originalmente? Edward tem irmãos? Qual a idade de todo mundo? Mamãe até perguntou sobre cores de cabelo.

A inquisição só parou quando o táxi fez o mesmo na porta do Hilton.

"Wow," os olhos da minha mãe perambulavam ao redor do saguão luxuosamente decorado enquanto entrávamos. "Iremos jantar _aqui_?"

"Basicamente. Foi sugestão de Carlisle, o que Alice aprovou," eu disse dando de ombros. "Aparentemente, eles possuem pizzas de forno a lenha que são 'de morrer'."

"De morrer ou não, esse lugar parece extremamente caro," papai comentou. "O quão… bem de vida é a família de Edward, exatamente?"

"Er..." Eu cocei a parte detrás do meu pescoço. "Muito?"

Papai soltou um resmungo e minha mãe parecia preocupada. "Sério? Mas… eles são legais, não é? Eu não estou dizendo que todas as pessoas ricas são esnobes, mas..."

"Não se preocupe, eles são. Legais, quero dizer," eu disse. Um déjà vu passou sobre mim, apesar de que antigamente era eu precisando de garantia. "Eu acho que vocês vão gostar muito deles."

"Isso é bom," ela respirou aliviada. "Porque seria horrível se não conseguíssemos ser amigos deles. Digo, você pode imaginar o quão estranhas seriam as reuniões de família. Totalmente estranho, não é mesmo?"

"Eu posso imaginar," eu ri. Entramos no elevador e seguimos para Herb N' Kitchen, onde o maitre nos recebeu animadamente. De acordo com ele, Edward deu descrições muito precisas de nossas aparências e que convidados dos Cullens recebiam tratamento VIP.

"Eles já estão aqui?" Eu perguntei. A última mensagem de Edward foi há quinze minutos atrás, e foi uma aleatória para informar sobre sua falta de meias combinando.

"Sim, madame. Eles estão na mesa do chefe," ele gesticulou para que o seguíssemos entre as mesas do salão principal e um corredor estreito. "A senhorita Brandon e Sr. Whitlock ainda não estão aqui, mas eu os acompanharei quando chegarem."

Eu acenei em agradecimento quando avistei minha futura família.

"Bella!" Edward foi o primeiro a me cumprimentar. Ele levantou de seu lugar para me dar um beijo casto nos lábios."

"Olá, amor."

"Hey," eu o cumprimentei de volta enquanto minhas mãos iam para seus bíceps fortes. Ele os flexionou propositalmente, me fazendo rir e o beijar novamente.

A tosse do meu pai e a risada da minha mãe nos fez separar alguns centímetros. Minhas bochechas queimaram, mas Edward não se abalou quando virou para eles.

"Charlie, Renee. É muito bom ver-los novamente."

"Você também, filho," papai apertou sua mão. "Oh, e parabéns, por falar nisso. Quando é a grande cerimônia de formatura?"

"Na próxima semana. E obrigado," Edward sorriu.

"Seus pais devem estar muito orgulhosos."

"Eles estão," ele se virou para a mesa atrás de nós. "Falando neles, eu deveria apresentar vocês agora. Pessoal, esses são Renee e Charlie, pais da Bella. Renee e Charlie, essa é minha mãe Esme, meu pai Carlisle, minhas irmãs Rose e Lauren e minha vó. Oh, e esse cara grandão é o Emmett."

Após muitos 'oi's' e 'prazer em conhecê-lo's', fomos para nossos lugares.

 _Isso vai ser interessante._

…

"Então, Esme," minha mãe começou após um aperitivo com um pão chique foi colocado na mesa. "Bella me disse que você é designer de interiores?"

"Oh, sim. Eu tenho uma empresa em Chicago," Esme acenou. "Não é grande, apenas fazemos negócios locais, mas eu gosto muito. E você, Renee?"

"Eu não tenho um emprego, mas eu gosto de vender minhas coisas de tricô no Etsy," minha mãe deu de ombros modestamente.

"Tricô? Wow, eu não acredito que estou falando com uma pessoa que compartilha esse hobby," Esme se inclinou para frente animadamente. "Eu nunca consegui que minhas meninas ficassem interessadas nisso."

"Mãe, tenho certeza que estabelecemos desde cedo que não sou para coisas domésticas," Rosalie disse com uma risada.

"Além disso, depois de quase acertar os olhos de Edward com as agulhas, eu pensei que tínhamos concordado que eu nunca mais deveria tentar tricô," Lauren adicionou. Edward tremeu involuntariamente com a memória ao meu lado, fazendo todos rirem.

"Bom, vocês duas podem usar as roupas," mamãe afagou a mão de Rosalie. "Não importa que vocês não possam fazê-las."

"Falando de roupas, onde está Alice?" Edward apertou minha mão. "Ela mandou mensagem para você?"

Eu peguei meu celular para checar. "Não, nada. Talvez ela e Jasper esqueceram o caminho ou algo assim."

"Jasper?" Meu pai e Lauren disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas em tons completamente diferentes. Meu pai estava com sua sobrancelha levantada, e eu rapidamente lembrei-me de como ele ameaçou Jasper da última vez que se viram.

Lauren, por outro lado, tinha um olhar nervoso de expectativa em seu rosto.

Carlisle olhou do meu pai para sua filha. "Lauren?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, pai," Lauren disse. Ela rapidamente tirou um pó compacto de sua bolsa e começou a checar seu reflexo no espelho pequeno. "Hey, Rose, você tem um rímel para me emprestar?"

"Oh, aqui vamos nós," Rosalie rolou seus olhos, mas passou sua bolsa para ela.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu estava confusa. "O que há de errado com Jasper?"

"Não há nada de errado com ele. Lauren apenas tem uma queda," Emmett anunciou aos gritos, fazendo a pobre Lauren corar. "Eu a peguei olhando o Facebook dele ontem."

"Cala a boca. Não tenho, não," Lauren insistiu intensamente.

"Como você o conhece?" Eu perguntei. "Digo, vocês já se conheceram antes ou…?"

"Não. Um, Alice me adicionou como amiga alguns dias atrás e eu… meio que tropecei no perfil do Jasper," Lauren fazia movimentos impacientes. "E a única razão pela qual continuei lá foi porque eu gosto da música de sua banda."

"Certo. É nisso que você está interessada," Emmet riu. "Você não tem um namorado? Aquele tal de Tyler?"

"Existe um novo?" Carlisle perguntou calmamente, apesar de que eu pude identificar o tom protetor em suas palavras. "Não fui informado disso."

"Algo em Jasper parece problema para mim, de qualquer jeito," Charlie disse rudemente.

Esme e mamãe automaticamente repreenderam seus respectivos maridos enquanto Lauren parecia que queria ser engolida pelo chão. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era rir da situação ridícula.

"Bom, eu não vejo nenhum problema em minha pequena Lauren namorar," Nana Cullen se pronunciou. "Vá em frente e continue procurando, querida. Eu não consegui seu avô sem antes passar por alguns namoradinhos."

"Mãe," Carlisle rangeu ao mesmo tempo que o tópico se abriu para discussão.

"Hey, desculpem, estamos muito atrasados," Alice saltitou para dentro da sala com Jasper em seguida. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha em meus pais antes de abraçar a mim e Rosalie. "O trânsito estava horrível e aparentemente nosso motorista não entendeu o endereço e nos levou para o outro lado da cidade," ela se jogou em uma cadeira. "Então, o que perdemos?"

Nós todos permanecemos calados e simplesmente encaramos ela. Por sorte, Alice sendo Alice, ignorou ou não percebeu o clima estranho e ao invés disso, me lembrou de apresentar ela e Jasper para os Cullens, que ainda não haviam se conhecido.

É claro, quando mencionei Lauren, a irmã de Edward corou e acenou timidamente.

"Eu não sei se deveria achar engraçado ou conturbado o fato de que minha irmã gosta de Jasper," Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Por falar nisso, por que seu pai odeia tanto o Jasper?"

"Quer saber? Eu não faço ideia," eu sussurrei de volta. "Quero dizer, ele nunca teve problema com você."

"Porque eu sou um bom garoto," Edward deu um sorriso largo.

Eu bufei. "Se ele realmente pensa isso, ele provavelmente nunca assistiu seus vídeos," eu dei uma cotovelada nele em provocação. "Como o seu último."

"Ei, eu tenho certeza que se ele ver aquilo, ele vai gostar das minhas habilidades no twerk."

Eu ri silenciosamente. "Tenho certeza que sim."

"Edward," a voz alta de Nana Cullen nos tirou de nossa bolha. "O que eles estão dizendo é verdade? Vocês não vão se casar agora?"

"Vovó, já falamos sobre isso," Edward disse pacientemente. "Eu preciso viajar por alguns meses e Bella vai estar ocupada com os estudos."

"Mas você tem todas essas pessoas aqui que querem ajudar. Esme, Renee, Alice… Isso é sobre dinheiro? Eu pagarei por tudo sozinha se quiser."

"Mãe, isso não será necessário," Carlisle acalmou sua mãe. "E se Edward e Bella querem esperar um pouco, então faremos o mesmo."

Vovó Cullen fez bico e se jogou em seu assento.

"Talvez você possa pegar Mr. Jiggles emprestado por um tempo," Rose sugeriu.

"Gatos não vão ajudar," Vovó Cullen suspirou. "Apesar de que filhotes de gatos… filhotes podem funcionar..."

Enquanto Vovó Cullen pensava sobre isso, meus pais nos olharam curiosamente.

"Ela só quer netos," Esme respondeu sua pergunta silenciosa. "Vocês sabem como idosos podem ser algumas vezes. Ansiosos para a família crescer o maior possível."

"Entendi," mamãe concordou devagar. A mesa ficou em silêncio novamente até que meu pai tossiu e decidiu mudar o assunto.

"Er, então, você gosta de esportes, Carlisle?"

…

Após a explosão emocional da Vovó Cullen sobre não ter bebês para mimar tão breve, eu pensei que o resto da noite seria uma bagunça muito estranha.

Eu estava errada, na verdade, graças ao papai.

Após abrir o tópico sobre esportes, Carlisle e Emmett, ambos fãs ávidos de futebol e hockey, imediatamente se juntaram a conversa. Até mesmo Jasper se envolveu depois de um tempo. Não demorou muito para ficar completamente entretido, deixando Alice conversar com Rosalie e Lauren, e minha mãe trocar histórias com Esme e Vovó Cullen.

"Bom, isso está funcionando bem," Edward disse alegremente. Seus olhos vagaram sobre a mesa. "Apesar de que estou preocupado que nossas mães podem estar compartilhando nossas escapadas vergonhosas da infância."

"Você tem alguma que eu deveria me preocupar?" Eu perguntei.

"Não particularmente. Apesar de que… Eu lembro que eu costumava ter um unicórnio de pelúcia chamado Winslow," ele me contou. "Eu tenho certeza de que o levei como meu par no baile do primário."

"Todas as meninas devem ter ficado enciumadas," eu provoquei.

"Oh, pode apostar que sim. Foi um dia triste quando o perdi em um dos shows de talento da Rosalie. Por sorte, a Vovó Cullen veio ao resgate ao me dar Mr. Jiggles."

"Então o Mr. Jiggles é na verdade _seu_ gato?"

"Oficialmente, sim. Agora ele é mais da família, mas eu sou o único que coloca disciplina nele."

"Como posso me esquecer de 'Alemanha'?" Eu ri.

Edward riu comigo. "'Alemanha' é muito importante. E você? Alguma história vergonhosa que você quer que seu futuro marido saiba?"

"Hmm, vamos ver," eu separava minhas lembranças da infância entre aquelas que eram engraçadas e aquelas que eram humilhantes. "Eu tinha medo do meu Tio Peter em algum ponto."

"O que?" O olhar incrédulo de Edward era engraçado. "Como isso aconteceu?"

"Bom, ele viajava muito quando eu era pequena, e quando ele voltava, eu lembro que ele tinha essa barba enorme e um bigode. Eu não reconhecia ele de jeito nenhum, então quando ele tentava me abraçar, eu gritava muito. Eu não chegava perto dele até que ele tivesse raspado tudo."

"Huh," Edward coçou sua bochecha onde uma barba desleixada estava crescendo. "Você prefere que eu me barbeie?"

Minha mão acariciou sua barba. "Eu amaria você com ou sem barba," eu disse honestamente.

Edward sorriu para mim antes de se inclinar para me beijar.

"Aww, eles não são adoráveis?" Eu escutei minha mãe falar suavemente. A atenção fez com que eu e Edward nos afastássemos. "Eu shippo muito eles!"

"Um, obrigado, Renee," as orelhas de Edward ficaram vermelhas enquanto Rosalie e Lauren riam no fundo.

"Eu ouço muito essa palavra de alguns dos meus estagiários," Carlisle disse. "O que isso significa, exatamente?"

"Eu acho que significa gostar de um casal ou algo assim," meu pai explicou. "É isso que eu entendi ouvindo Renee."

"Na verdade, isso é muito moderno," Lauren concordou. "Estou surpresa que você sabe a linguagem fangirl, Sra. Swan."

"Realmente, querida. É Renee," mamãe disse à ela. "E claro que sei a linguagem. Eu sou hashtag descolada, sabe?"

…

O restante do jantar ocorreu suavemente com todos se dando bem. Isso é provavelmente uma narração incompleta, porque na hora da sobremesa, minha mãe e Esme já estavam chamando uma a outra de Mae e Nae, e meu pai e Carlisle estavam fazendo planos de assistir a um jogo em breve.

Alice e Jasper se deram bem com Rosalie, Lauren e Emmett, claro, apesar de Lauren ainda corar toda vez que Jasper falasse com ela.

Quanto a mim, eu estava extremamente feliz que a minha família e a de Edward se deram tão bem.

"Eu gostaria de propor um brinde", Carlisle se levantou com uma taça de vinho no alto. "À famílias, novos amigos, oportunidades e mais momentos como esse."

"E netos!" Vovó Cullen adicionou. "Não podemos esquecer disso."

"Claro," Carlisle riu. "E netos."

"Mas não tão breve," meu pai olhou para mim e Edward severamente, arrancando gargalhadas de todos na mesa.

"Saúde!" Todos levantaram suas taças e beberam ao futuro promissor de todos.

* * *

 **Olá meus amores. Obrigada a minha amiga Mari que traduziu pra mim! Vou repetir o que falei na nota de Breakaway Bella: eu** **estou passando um momento difícil esse ano com saúde e também meu computador que não está em seus melhores dias. Então passo a maior parte tempo pelo celular, e fica dífícil traduzir qualquer coisa, mas aos poucos vou postando algo, o que não era o que eu queria, por mim teria atualizações toda semana.**

 **xx**

 **Beijos**


End file.
